


【然访】叔叔，帮帮我！

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 106,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: ABO警告 年龄差警告老司机高访性经验提及，无详细描写





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO警告 年龄差警告  
> 老司机高访性经验提及，无详细描写

没日没夜的忙碌了大半年，浅宇总算是标得了业界人人眼红的大项目。不出意外，高访看着短信提示入账了一笔金额十分可观的年终分红，看来今年换车的愿望可以实现了，小高总喜滋滋的弯起了好看的嘴角。

哼着小调，高访熟练的倒车入库，将今天新提的SUV稳妥的停在了自家的固定车位上。占南弦和管惕都各自美人在怀出国度假去了，高访决定利用这个假期好好在家补个觉。

拔下钥匙，拍上车门，向电梯的方向走去。

没走两步，突然有一股淡淡的味道窜进了鼻腔，甜而不腻夹着清爽的味道，好像是可乐味。下一秒，高访皱起了眉，几乎是瞬间就感受到体内的血液翻滚了起来。

有个omega在地下车库发情了！在那么大的开放式空间中，味道却散播的那么远。恐怕已经持续了好一会儿了。高访走回车上，从置物架中掏出一支抑制剂。同为omega，他知道如果对这个大意的同胞放任不管会造成怎样的后果。

顺着味道越来越浓郁的方向走去，不多久就在一辆摩托车边上的角落找到了信息素的源头。

是个男孩子，藏青色的的西装校服鲜红色的领带，彰显着眼前这个人还是个学生的事实，搞不好还是刚分化，难怪会在这种地方.....高中生蜷缩在墙边，粗重的喘着气，好像感觉到边上有人靠近，微微的抬起头，紧皱着眉头抬眼看着他。

还好，还有意识。

可是那通红的双眼和被汗水浸湿的刘海、发梢，还有攥紧的拳头都诉说着他已经在崩溃的边缘。可乐味的信息素一阵一阵的冲击着高访，要不是前两天刚记得给自己扎了一针抑制剂，现在他也得跟着腿软的一起倒在墙边。咬了咬牙打起十二分精神，高访蹲到了陷入发情期的高中生的身边。

“小朋友，小朋友，能听到我说话吗？”拍了拍小朋友通红的脸颊，果然温度高的吓人。

沈浩然不知道自己已经在这里蹲坐了多久，那个该死的女人，居然诱导他分化了，撑着最后一口气骑着摩托回到家，奈何下了车连站起来的力气都没有了。浑身燥热的可怕，下半身硬的发疼，好像动一下就能要了命一样的难受，滚烫的身体叫嚣着想要什么，可是他也无法说清道明......

这时候突然有人拍了拍他，微凉的手心接触到脸上皮肤的那一刻，沈浩然突然像迷路在沙漠中的旅人找到了冰凉的湖水一般，猛地抬头，只见一个好看的有些过分的男人，头发梳得一丝不苟，带着框架眼镜，“叔...叔...，救...帮帮我........”

小孩勉强的开口，湿漉漉的细长双眼望到了高访心脏深处，好像小奶狗一样软软糯糯的，还有那一张一合丰满的看起来就很适合接吻的红唇。看得出来整个人都被情欲烧的迷迷糊糊的，眨巴着眼望着他，好不可怜......高访愣了几秒，突然觉得要不是自己也是个omega现在就能立刻标记了这个小孩。

成年人高访定了定神，抓着小朋友的手，卷起了校服的袖子，“手伸出来，我给你打支抑制剂。”手臂被触碰到的一瞬，沈浩然简直抑制不住的想要贴上高访的身体。

咦？怎么现在高中的Omega肌肉可以那么结实的吗？？看着露出半截的小臂，比他这个成年人都粗上不少，还有因为握紧了拳头而一根根凸起的青筋。情况紧急，没仔细思考下去的高访快速的掏出西装口袋中的抑制剂，咬开盖子，熟练的对着血管扎了进去。

“嗯....”可能是皮肤被破开的刺激，小朋友闷哼了一声，让小高总更加春心荡漾。这个小朋友的脸的确很对他的胃口，声音也很好听~男人都是视觉动物，真是可惜了对方也是个甜蜜蜜的Omega。

不紧不慢的推完针之后，高访总算松了一口气，他购买的都是最顶级的抑制剂，估计十来分钟小朋友就可以暂时恢复了。现在最紧要的还是联系到他的父母，无论怎么说一个十几岁的Omega在停车场发情，可以说是非常骇人听闻了，“小朋友，你叫什么名字，你爸爸妈妈呢？你可能刚分化，叔叔帮你紧急处理了下，但还是赶快联系下父母去医院检查一下的好。”

沈浩然很像反驳他已经十八岁了，不是小朋友了，但这并不是当下最重要的事！“沈浩然，我叫沈浩然，我爸妈都...嗯...在国外，叔叔...我难受...难受....嗯啊....”沈浩然紧紧的抓住高访的手，凉意通过手心传导过来，让他舒服的想要哼哼，满心满念的都是希望眼前漂亮叔叔可以帮他更进一步的舒缓一下他浑身的燥热，“叔叔，帮...帮帮我....”

我的天，高仿看着沈浩然小朋友双眼中要落不落的泪水，平生第一次感叹自己为什么不是个alpha？？？

“叔叔已经给你注射了抑制剂了，你再等等，再过几分钟就不难受了。”高访尽力的安抚着不安的小Omega。心想，父母居然都不在身边，这也是一件麻烦事儿，不知道是否还有别的监护人，不然待会儿只能自己先送去医院给瞧瞧了。沈浩然在边上嗯嗯啊啊，对着高叔叔左蹭蹭右摸摸的过了好几分钟。高访疑惑着按理说这个时间应该已经可以站起来了，可是怎么好像比起刚才有过之而无不及，空气中的可乐味一点都没有消散下去的趋势，反而握住他的手掌温度反而越来越高。

不应该呀？

来不及再去思考为什么抑制剂会失效，但是再这样下去高访都怕自己会被诱导发情，毕竟十几分钟下来他明显可以感受到自己体内翻涌的冲动越来越明显，后穴也一抽一抽的，这不是一个好预兆。

“然然，你起来，叔叔带你去医院，能站起来吗？”当机立断，再在这里耗下去也不是个办法，还是先去医院吧！高访十分费力的拉起瘫坐在地上的小朋友，心中暗想，别看是个高中生还是个omega，这孩子还挺沉？？不过庆幸沈浩然多少还留有一点意识，将他的手臂搭在自己的肩膀上，准备先回自己车上。

连拖带拉的总算是将人运到了新车边上，短短的一段路，身上人高热的体温隔着校服和西装像要烫到他心里一样。调整了下姿势，将差不多与自己一般高的小朋友半背在身上，打开了后车厢的车门，顺便庆幸正巧换了大车型，可以让小朋友舒舒服服的躺下。

“叔叔...你好香啊~~”此时沈浩然的鼻子几乎贴在了高访后颈的腺体，隐隐约约的闻道一丝让人沉醉的香味，是酒香！这股香味勾的沈浩然更加难受了，身体酥酥麻麻的无意识的撒娇道，“甜甜的酒精的味道~~好想...咬一口....”说完，就伸出艳红色的舌仔仔细细的舔过面前勾引着他的皮肤。

湿热高烫的舌狠狠的舔过高访颈后最敏感的地方，浅宇市场之花，而立精英，业界闻名的小高总由头顶一阵发瞬间软到了脚底，内心突然涌上了一个让他都不禁要打冷颤的想法！！！

粗壮的小臂、失效的抑制剂、明明还在念书却和自己一般的身高、咬？！

等等！！！

卧槽！！！

这孩子怕不是ALPHA吧！！！

去你妈的可乐味的信息素！！！去你妈的可怜兮兮的小狗眼！！！

摸到真相影子的小高总还没来得及骂自己是个大傻逼，就猝不及防的被推进了后车厢，一具火热的身躯狠狠将他压在后座的皮沙发上。立刻马上，高访就感受到粗糙的舌苔上瘾般反复的舔弄着敏感的腺体。可乐味瞬间就充满了狭小的车厢，一百二三十斤的重量压得高访翻不得身，但是再那么被舔下去绝对要出事儿！手脚并用的挣扎着想要躲开那可怕的令他浑身酸软的举动，这个小alpha到底知不知道自己的行为到底意味着什么？

“沈浩然...然然.....你起来，叔叔带你去医院。”好不容易抽出右手，向后遮住脖颈，不知道是阻止的话语还是遮住腺体的动作起了效果，身后的人停了下舔弄的动作并微微起身。抓住这个空隙，总算一个翻身总算暂时保住了自己的腺体。

但事情还是向更糟糕的方向发展了，在高浓度的alpha信息素的影响下，饶是刚注射过抑制剂没多久，也抵不住身体本能的渴望。已经好几年没有过性生活的身体，违抗大脑的意识，叫嚣着想要和面前这个健康年轻的身体进行更深入的交流。高访甚至已经可以感觉到抑制剂在慢慢的失效，体温渐渐攀升快要和面前这个刚成熟的alpha不相伯仲。更可怕的是，他的四肢都已经开始酸软，后穴也已经开始分泌液体，头脑也有些发昏，该死的，他甚至还只是被舔了几口而已.......

仰视着上方早就憋红了眼喘着粗气的沈浩然，高访叹了口气，现下也没有什么别的办法了，速战速决吧，“然然，把车门关上。”

沈浩然不傻，立即听出了高访的意图，瞪大了双眼，迅速起身缩回还在车外的脚，砰的一下关上了车厢的门，彻底将两人与外界隔绝。转过头的瞬间，汗湿的脑袋就被漂亮叔叔一把按住，魅惑的眼直愣愣的透过眼镜盯着他，薄唇轻启，“小朋友，我就帮你这一次，可是你什么都得听我的，知道吗？”

“嗯！我什么都...嗯...听叔叔的！叔叔帮我.....”沈浩然听话的点了点头，右手却已经迫不及待的拉着高访的手按向了自己下身不知道已经硬挺了多久的物什。本来就是一点就燃的气氛，这下彻底的烧了起来，高访按下小朋友的头就献上了自己的唇。唇齿相接的那一刻，他知道自己彻底的被诱导发情了，身体里那羞耻的地方像泄洪一般涌出了黏腻的淫液，一下子就打湿了底裤，“嗯......”不自觉发出的呻吟直接让手触摸着的硬物抖了一抖，小朋友生涩的吻技，让高访对这次的性爱充满了担忧。但是的确，刚才对这一双唇的评论并没错，的确是非常适合接吻，没有技巧的狠狠的压着他研磨。经验要更丰富一些的成年男子，勾引般的张开了唇，小巧的舌尖暗示似的舔了舔小朋友的唇珠。

年少的alpha的哪里禁得住这样的挑逗，早已按奈不住的舌就立刻在他的口腔中攻城略地了起来，发狠的舔过每一个角落，无师自通的与他的舌勾缠在了一起。高访好像还嫌这个吻不够深入似得紧紧按住沈浩然的脑袋，想要，想要更多.........湿漉漉的接吻声同时刺激着两人的感官，未能及时咽下的津液，顺着激情碰撞的嘴角流下.......吻的几乎要窒息，一双大手急促的抚摸着高访的胸膛、腰线，很快便觉得碍事一般想要撕开包裹着完美躯体的白衬衫，“住....手，我自己脱.....”短暂分开来双唇，为了保住自己的衣服，高访颤抖着用尽全身的自制力，一颗一颗的解着衬衫的扣子，而他知道，每解开一颗扣子沈浩然眼中的情欲就燃的更旺一份。

终于将塞在西装裤里的衬衫全部抽出之后，暴露在空气中的雪白胸膛立刻烧红了沈浩然的眼、沈浩然的心。性感的唇顺着线条感十足的颈线一路下滑，吻过锁骨、肩头、胸膛，所到之处都不吝啬的留下了深浅不一的红色印记。很快就胸前的粉嫩的乳尖就被alpha纳入口中，“嗯啊.....”高访很久没有被这样对待过的乳头瞬时挺立了起来，破口而出舒服的轻哼鼓励着沈浩然继续动作。敏感的乳尖被牙齿轻轻咬起，舌尖来回的快速舔弄，时不时的重重往嘴里吸，高访舒服的挺起了胸膛，将自己被玩弄的已经有些红肿的乳头更让对方口中送了几分。

嗯......好舒服.........

“叔叔好敏感，只是被吸乳头就硬了。”不知何时沈浩然的手已经扯开皮带握住了高访立起的性器，“叔叔是不是光被吸奶头就能射呀？”

无视沈浩然的荤话，沉溺快感的高访拉着沈浩然的头往另一边还未被照顾的一点，“然然.....唔...吸这里，这边也要....嗯....”

Alpha眼神一暗，顺从的低下头按部就班的逗弄起了另一边的凸起.......被伺候的软了身子的高访甚至要忘了这场情事的初衷到底是什么，明明是为了解决小朋友的欲望，可此时此刻他却也被拖入了欲壑的深渊。直到沈浩然离开了他肆意造作过的已经被照顾的湿淋淋的胸口。解开皮带的声音让高访咽了咽口水，刚才被拉着摸的时候就已经感受到了对方肯定不小的尺寸。校裤被褪到腿根，硕大肿胀的甚至有些发紫的性器从四角裤中被解放出来的瞬间，高访深刻的觉得刚刚误认为眼前这个男孩是Omega的自己是个大傻逼。这特么是一般人的尺寸吗？！视觉的冲击让高访条件反射似的收缩了下后穴，使得本来就已经湿的一塌糊涂的后边又更加泥泞了。

想要，想要这根进来.....

“叔叔，摸摸我....快.....摸摸它.....”已经忍无可忍的沈浩然拉着高访无骨般的右手握住自己发热的阴茎，勃起太久导致柱体上爆满了筋，高访会意的握紧上下撸动了起来，那玩意儿瞬间就舒服的抖动了两下。“叔叔....叔叔.....好舒服，快点.....嗯....嗯.....”沈浩然哼哼唧唧的喊着舒服，高访没见过那么会叫的alpha，但意外的发现他很吃这一套，手上的动作也快了不少，熟练的掌握着轻重力度，时不时用手指碾摩过最敏感的顶端。左手也自动的握住了硬物下方的囊袋，技巧娴熟的来回揉弄着。

“舒服吗？”

“舒....舒服，好喜欢叔叔的手......”

“想不想更舒服一些？”高访暗示的舔了舔唇，微微靠近了头，仿佛下一秒就要将那肉茎含入口中。

！！！

光是想想自己的大肉棒可以插入叔叔小巧的猫唇从抽插，沈浩然就激动的要爆炸。经验尚浅的小alpha根本禁得住这这种勾引，光是靠想象的画面就噗噗的射了出来，迎接了自己分化后的第一次高潮！隐忍多时的精液溅射到了高访贴近的脸上，白色的液体糊拉拉的沾上了与小高总形影不离的框架眼镜上。

两人都没料到这次突如其来的高潮，小朋友有些羞耻的闭上了眼，而高访有些意外的放下了发泄后頽软的性器。

再次睁开眼，沈浩然满脸自己射出的白灼液体的漂亮脸蛋，有些看呆了，年轻的心脏砰砰砰的疯狂跳动！“叔叔，你好漂亮，你真的好香！我能肏你吗？”前一秒还害羞的抬不起头的沈浩然，下一秒又不知羞耻的说着荤话。

我说不能有用吗！！！高访惊讶的看着面前刚发泄过的性器又迅速的勃起，这孩子没有不应期吗？！

没有回答就被当做是默认，行动派沈浩然迅速抬起一直被压制着的高访的双腿，“哎哎哎，不行不行，腰！”长期坐办公室的小高总完全无法接受脚被抬到这个高度，他的老腰啊。

漂亮叔叔的惊叫有点吓到了小朋友，压下想要剥掉碍事西裤的想法委屈的看着身下皱着眉头扶着腰的男人，“可是....可是.....”咿咿呀呀的说不出，可是我想肏叔叔呀！

高访想哭，想他也是有头有脸的人物，此刻不仅要在自己今天新买的车上被一个小子十来岁毛头小子操，还得手把手教他怎么操自己！感叹归感叹，眼下的活还得干啊，“然然，你先起来。”

“我不！”小奶狗委屈巴巴的小眼神，我还没操上呢，哼！

“起来，我们换个姿势。”继续想哭，“之前不是说好听话的吗 ？”

沈浩然内心进行了短暂的挣扎，还是决定听话的爬起了身调整了下姿势坐定在皮座椅上，高访迅速的褪下了价格不菲的西裤和已经湿透了的贴身内裤，在看了看只是拉开了裤子拉链，上半身还穿戴整齐的小朋友，突然羞耻的不行，咬了咬牙根干脆长腿一跨，跪坐上了沈浩然的大腿。

沈浩然睁大了双眼看着高访一系列行云流水的动作，西装半褪，衬衫敞开，面上戴着一副沾着自己精液眼镜的漂亮男人，此刻就坐在自己的腿上，刺激，对于一个刚成年的小处男来说这个画面实在过于刺激。

重新硬挺的性器直接顶上了高访臀部，他的脑袋立刻被拉下牵扯进一段充满欲望的亲吻之中。沈浩然的一双大手狠狠的揉捏着身上人浑圆的臀部，雪白粉嫩的臀肉被蹂躏的发红，“叔叔，你水好多啊......我的手一直打滑.......”

“闭...闭嘴.....”早就知道的事实被毫无修饰的道破，高访简直羞到不行，这小家伙是无心的还是故意的！被揉的身子发软，深处瘙痒的不行，希望有什么东西可以快点捅进去，“然然......别光揉，快...我想要你进来.....嗯......嗯啊.....”

沈浩然要是有尾巴此刻一定摇的飞起，激动的立刻托举着支撑不住有些下滑的屁股，将不停留着骚水的洞口对准自己的顶端就要往下按。

“停停停！！”高访吓得搂住沈浩然的脖子抬起了自己的腰，“你怎么不扩张就要进去？”

低头看着沈浩然一脸无辜还有些委屈的脸，高访叹了口气，“然然，就算发情的Omega分泌再多的......润滑液体，你也要记得做......做好扩张......这一点你一定要记住，不然以后会伤到别的Omega的.....”忍受着后穴空虚的致命渴望，高访还要耐着性子指导，“然然，你先用手指......我说可以了......嗯啊......再进来，好吗？”

什么别的Omega！“我才不会有别的Omega！叔叔我只要你一个！”说话间，沈浩然有些生气的将一根食指就探进了肖想许久的肉穴中，手指一进入甬道，小ALPHA就觉得自己要疯了，好紧！好热！好湿！如果此刻是自己的大家伙在里面，他一定会立刻马上就被夹射的！“叔叔，你里面好舒服，死死地咬着我，怎么连一根手指都不肯放过？”感觉肠道很快的就适应了异物，沈浩然试探的来回抽插着，没多久就直接将无名指和中指一起塞进了逼仄紧致的后穴中，引得高访吓得扬起了脖子，闷哼一声说不出话来。

三根手指飞快的模仿性交，在湿漉漉的后穴中来回抽插，故意一般的时而弯起，时而张开手指，高访不知道小朋友突然发什么疯，来不及喘气而张开的双唇又被凶狠的吻住。鼻腔充满被对方的可乐味和自己的红酒味充满，太过了，沈浩然的阴茎甚至还没插进去......

突然修长的手指触碰到了一点，高访立刻颤抖了下，肉穴也使劲的收缩了起来，沈浩然再怎么没经验，也知道自己找到能让叔叔舒服的地方了。于是毫无技巧的，快速的按压，用手指冲撞着那一处，“啊啊.....啊....嗯嗯嗯....然.....浩然....然然......放....不行....”那里是他的.......

酥麻的感觉瞬间减蔓延到了高访全身，生殖腔入口被如此搔刮逗弄，Omega的本性让他丝毫无法做出反抗，只能乖乖的被年下的小alpha任意的玩弄。后穴的淫液更是控制不住的往外流着，很快便打湿了沈浩然浅色的校裤。舒服的甚至连叫声都发不出，只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的呢喃。

听着高访不成调的呻吟声让沈浩然无比的满足，手指戳弄的动作只快不慢，很快的就感觉到甬道收缩的频率加快。没两下就感到腹部一热，身上炙热躯体抽搐着整个倒在他的怀里。

高访刚高潮过的脑子一片空白，只剩下自己被一个高中生用手指操射的震惊事实，缺氧般大口大口的呼吸，奈何吸入的还是充满情欲的味道。太荒唐了，太荒唐了......

看着趴在自己身上喘气的高访，沈浩然的眸子又按了几分，还未拔出的手指被高潮中的肉穴夹得心猿意马，再也忍不住了，“叔叔，扩张好了。我要进去肏你了。”只一句问早一般的招呼，沈浩然就抽出了手指，尺寸过人的阴茎直直的顶开了高潮过后还在收缩的后穴！

“呀！卧槽....不.....嗯啊啊.....啊啊啊啊！”这个小狗崽子！！

简直疯了，高访被肉棒烫的一个激灵，还在上一场高潮余韵中没恢复的肠道，根本耐不住这样强烈的刺激。不可置信的撑起身子想要制止沈浩然接下去的动作，“然....啊啊....然....不.....”但是沈浩然根本不给他开口的机会，一双大手紧紧抓着高访的臀肉，十指都嵌了进去。一边挺腰一边控制着高访的屁股上上下下，往自己的阴茎上撞去，大开大合的肏弄着，节奏把握的恰到好处，每每都能在落下的时候挺腰肏到身上人的最深处。

肉刃在肠道中来回的冲刺，为了方便性交而分泌的液体被拍打的起了泡，黏黏糊糊的打湿了小朋友黑色的毛发。啪啪啪肉体拍打的声音不停提醒着高访他正在被少年alpha操到叫不出声，只能无力的趴在对方身上，之前被玩弄的肿立的乳头随着身下的动作在粗糙的校服面料上来回摩擦，更是加深了交媾的快感。

“好舒服....啊，再快点.....嗯.....好大好深....”被操的欲仙欲死的高访根本不知道自己在浪叫些什么，“然然你好棒......嗯.....好涨哦....”

“叔叔你里面也好热，夹得我好舒服！”被表扬的alpha更加卖力的挺动着公狗腰，一下一下的撞狠狠抽插着，顶的有些狠了，高访的上下起伏的甚至脸上的眼镜都被顶落。

每一次的顶弄好像都要了高访命一样的舒服，沈浩然还记得刚才让高访直接被操射的那个地方。坏心的放慢速度，若有似无的摩挲过那个区域。果然，明显的感受到身上Omega每每在龟头蹭过那里的时候无意识的收缩，他好像知道了些什么，“叔叔，这里是不是你的生殖腔入口？嗯？”说着，还故意的狠狠撞了下那里，“叔叔，你打开下，让我进去吧。”边操变撒娇。

舒服的仿佛脑子也要被顶出来的高访没有错过生殖腔三个字，心下一惊，再怎么荒唐也不能让这个小朋友进到那里去呀，“不行....那里不可以....嗯....”

“叔叔....”委屈巴巴狗狗眼。

“不行就是不行！”坚定立场小高总。

找回一点理智的高访寻思着还是得速战速决，不然不知道着小狗子还能作出什么妖来，立即付之于行动一手搭着沈浩然的肩膀，扭动起了纤细的腰身，一上一下的自己吞吐起了小朋友的性器。想要将主动权拉回自己手中，再怎么也多活了十几年，高访魅惑的咬住自己的下唇，后穴故意的紧紧的收缩，想要迅速的把小朋友的存货交代出来。

眼前的景象再次的刷新了沈浩然的眼界，被他肏狠了的男人浑身都染上了粉色。此刻正扭着腰，咬着唇上下用那湿漉漉的小屁股卖力的吞吐着自己的性器。要不是刚射过一发，沈浩然自觉肯定又得被勾引的泄了身。沈浩然也不是真的傻，感觉到高访有意逃避这个问题，心下也得出了答案，他今天无论如何要干进那一片桃花源！

一咬牙，一狠心，拖举着高访屁股的手臂一个用力将人整个抬了起来，被肏的爽利的高访还搞不清楚状况，上一秒还夹着的肉棒就“啵”的一声拔出了穴口。来不及收缩的媚红的洞口空虚的疯狂收缩，“然然......?”拼命想要重新坐下去，想要硕大的肉茎继续肏他........

“叔叔，让我进去生殖腔好不好？”沈浩然抬头轻吻着高访泫然欲泣的眼角，又舔了舔汗津津的脖颈，温柔的一塌糊涂，好像控制身上人欲望的人不是他一般。

“不....唔...不能.....”

“叔叔~就让我进去吧~~我会肏的你很爽的~~”勾引的蘑菇头顶了顶湿滑的臀缝，有意无意的摩擦过穴口，“叔叔，我难受，你帮帮我，让我进去吧，嗯？”

体内瘙痒的像蚂蚁再爬，还被反复试探，要吃又吃不到，高访自以为凶狠瞪了小狗崽一眼，却还是不愿意松口。

“叔叔，你只要放松就行了，稍微打开一点，就一点。”吃准对方吃软不吃硬的沈浩然不放弃的努力劝说，身下的动作也没有停，“你明明说要帮我的........现在都不让我进去.....”委屈巴巴。

高访觉得自己可能根本斗不过这个看起来天真可爱却一直在颠倒是非的小朋友，下身酸软的让他也无法在过多的思考，今天就算他栽了吧，“哎....进来吧 ...”搂住沈浩然的脖子，在发红的耳旁允许了这荒唐的要求。

霎时，腰被压下，粗红的性器重新填满了空虚的后穴，目标明确的直直的顶向腔口，高访也如承诺的放松了身体。很快沈浩然便感受到哪里微微的被撞开了一道小口，alpha的本能让他兴奋的加速摆动腰身，每一下将腔扣撞开一分，高访被撞的彻底失神淫声浪语的胡乱叫着，手指紧抓着沈浩然绷紧的背部肌肉。顶弄了数十下后，高访从未被人进入过的生殖腔彻底被撞开，肉刃毫不客气的冲了进去，“唔嗯.......”两人同时发出来舒服的闷哼，窄小的后座上彼此都将对方带入了前所未有的性体验。

“叔叔，太棒了，太棒了，里面好烫，好紧要把我夹射了.....啊啊....嗯....”比肠道还要柔软的腔内，沈浩然明显感受到自己操到了最深处，只要用力的压下高访的屁股，他的龟头就可以顶到腔壁，每一下都舒服的像要升天，“叔叔，我要死在你身上了！”

“轻点...轻........”Omega最敏感的深处被初出茅庐的小伙子整个钉在身上肏着，身体不知廉耻的沉沦在快感之下，甚至下意识的下沉身体想要吃的更深，他彻底被操开了，连后颈的腺体也烫的惊人。Alpha沉重的囊袋好像也要一起挤进后穴一般，交合的地方泥泞一片，臀肉与腿根拍打的水声盈满了车厢。就这样黏黏糊糊、湿湿嗒嗒的不知被肏了多久，体内的动作慢了下来，生殖腔内的阴茎胀的更大，高访知道alpha要到了，“然然，快.....快出去射...嗯啊.......不然要起结了....”

“我不，我就要射在叔叔里面，我要让叔叔变成我一个人的Omega！”说着边肏边撸动着高访同样蓄势待发的下体，用着刚学会的技巧抠刮着顶端，前后快感的夹击，使得高访很快便达到了高潮，身体不住的痉挛抖动着。“你....小混蛋你........啊啊！”因为高潮收紧的内壁，生生的把沈浩然夹射了，微凉的精液肆无忌惮的充满了Omega的腔室，一股一股的浇灌着此前无人造访过的秘境，而alpha硕大的结将精液一滴不漏的堵在了里面。

Alpha射精的时间很长，期间两人又黏糊的接了几次吻。待高访恢复了神志，沈浩然还哼哼唧唧的享受着人生第一次的内射。度过了不算长的贤者时间，高访撑着对方的肩膀缓缓的吐出了疲软的性器，被内射的大量精液被牢牢的锁在了已经重新闭合的生殖腔内。

高访坐回边上，弯腰去捞自己的底裤，发现湿了大半无法再穿之后只能将就的用内裤擦了擦湿透了的屁股。

“沈浩然，把裤子脱下来。”

“恩？叔叔你还要？”

“要你个头！你把内裤递给我，我们收拾一下去医院。”

“那我不是光屁股了？”

“难道要我光屁股？？”

好有道理，怎么也不能让叔叔光屁股。一脸懵的看着高访穿上属于自己的四角裤，略大的裤子包裹着挺翘的小屁股，小浩然好像.....

“愣着干嘛，抓紧把衣服都穿上。”高访又在角落找到了自己的眼镜，艹，上面还有可疑的液体，从西装口袋中找到了帕子清理干净，又套上没有被殃及到西裤。如果忽略红的反常的脸，勉勉强强的恢复成了那个社会精英小高总。

拖则生变，刚分化的alpha不是那么好对付的，得抓紧送去医院配一剂专门的抑制剂。

转头看到沈浩然也将自己收拾的差不多了，高访就打开后车厢门，绕去驾驶位准备发动汽车，沈浩然也屁颠屁颠的绕道了副驾驶。看着小朋友一脸餍足，他也没多说什么。

前往医院的路并不长，但一路上高访就看着身边的小朋友扭扭捏捏，几次好像要开口，却又憋了回去，最后还是鼓足了勇气一般问到，“叔叔，我都射在里面了，你会不会怀孕呀？”

“噗！”假正经如高访还是忍不住的笑了出来。

叔叔笑我！！！

然然委屈，但然然不说，因为然然怕丢人！！！

“沈浩然小朋友，你生理课都在睡觉吗？你都没标记我，怀什么孕呀，哈哈。”根本无法把这个傻孩子和刚刚搞得他神魂颠倒的人联系在一起。

叔叔又笑我！！！

好气哦，但是无法反驳！！！

“对了，你成年了吗？”高访觉得自己在犯罪的边缘反复横跳。

“上周刚过的18岁生日~所以高叔叔不要再叫我小朋友了！”

沈浩然有三宝撒娇、委屈、狗狗眼。

哦，成年了，那还好.....等等，“你怎么知道我姓高？？？”

“EMMM......”


	2. 【然访】叔叔，我下面给你吃！

高访推开家门的时候已经八点过半了，打开玄关的灯后侧过身，“进来吧，我给你找双拖鞋。”天知道为什么兜兜转转这个小麻烦精就跟着他回家了。

费了些时间在医院排队、挂号，领了一盒抑制剂，又跟着小朋友一起听医生嘱咐了些必要的知识。还未结婚生子的高访觉得自己已经操起了爸妈的心，好不容易回到车库，沈浩然又眼巴巴的跟着他，号称自己因为突然分化，钥匙手机全都落在学校没来得及带回来，现在回不了家。

还能怎么办呢，更亲密的事儿都做过了，还在乎多收留这个小狗崽一晚吗？

看了看表，胃部隐隐的不适提醒着高访他已经将近8个小时没有进食了，且期间还经历了一场非常耗费体力的“车上运动”。

“然然，我叫外卖，你有什么想吃的？”熟练的掏出手机打开叫餐软件，下意识的捂了捂胃部，又添了一句“辣的油腻的不行。”

这个小动作没有逃过沈浩然的眼睛，毛茸茸的暗红色脑袋挤到了高访旁边，“叫什么外卖呀，外头的东西都是添加剂，对胃不好。叔叔你不介意的话，我下面给你吃呀~”

你下面给我吃？怎么听着怪怪的？

望着沈浩然熟门熟路的蹦进厨房的背影，高访眼镜后一双属于商人的精明的眼眯了起来。

“叔叔，你这儿怎么什么都没有呀？我都不好发挥了。”沈浩然打开冰箱，发现除了一盒鸡蛋，几片午餐肉就只剩几瓶啤酒和矿泉水了，转头望着倚在厨房门框上的高访有点埋怨，“叔叔平时怎么一个人生活的啊？”

“我记得那边的抽屉里好像还有两袋挂面，你找找。”被年轻人吐槽生活能力差的小高总没有丝毫的愧意，反而还干脆直接指使了小朋友起来，“就下个蛋面，放两片午餐肉呗。诶，我记得窗台上还有几根葱来着。”

“好嘞~”

好嘛，一个愿打，一个愿挨。

“齐活~”翻翻找找的总算凑齐了材料，又询问到了锅子和调料的摆放位置，“叔叔你先出去吧，煮好了我端出来。”

“也没别的事儿，我就在这陪你聊聊。”高访已经记不清上一次这样看着有人在厨房忙活是什么时候了，突然就觉得自己这大房子有了点人味儿，不自觉的心里暖暖的，但是......

“好呀~~叔叔真体贴~”沈浩然笑弯了眼，小尾巴摇来摇去。

“然然，你名字是写作孟浩然的浩然吗？”

“是的，我妈说还是当时找师傅算的，说我命里缺水，给起了这个名。”起锅煮水，“我觉得挺一般，但也总比叫沈淼淼好吧，哈哈~~”

“是吗？我到觉得还挺好听的，今年高三了吧？”

“恩，再一个学期考完就解放了。”下面条，嘿嘿，叔叔说他的名字好听。

“成绩怎么样，想好念哪所大学了吗？”

“音乐艺术生，上了本科线就行。”切葱花，反正死老头可有钱，不上大学也饿不死，但他不敢说。

“做饭和谁学的？看你手势挺熟练呀。”

“自学的，爸妈一直不在家，请的阿姨做饭不好吃，外卖也吃腻了。”打鸡蛋，嘿嘿嘿，叔叔又夸我了。

“怎么知道我的名字的？”

“就外卖小哥的单子上瞄到的，你不能总.....”叫......外......卖......

嗯？？？

“叔叔——！”暗骂自己嘴快不过脑子的沈浩然战战兢兢的转过头，看到高访虽然含着笑，却满脸写着抗拒从严，坦白也不一定从宽，“我真的只是碰巧.....”

“嗯，碰巧，碰巧知道我家住11楼，碰巧看了我的外卖单，还碰巧分化了被我撞见，那我们可是天生缘份啊，那么多巧合？”高访也道不明此刻的心情，明明应该警惕起来弄清楚事情的来龙去脉，可看到小朋友可怜巴巴的表情，又舍说下去了。

“不是，我...”沈浩然刚想开口解释，就听见背后水溢出锅子洒在煤气灶上的声音，刺啦刺啦的就好像他的心也被烤着一样。迅速的转头，加了几口凉水，就听到高访留下一句先吃饭吧就走出了厨房。

不一会儿，沈浩然拖拉着脑袋好像只小弃犬一般将面碗端到了高访跟前。混着蛋絮的嫩黄色汤头，面上铺着三片午餐肉还洋洋洒洒的飘着葱花，扑鼻的香味，别说还真像那么回事儿。

再看看沈浩然自己碗里头，其他货色都差不多，就是午餐肉只有孤零零的一片，看的高访又好气又好笑，这傻孩子.......

忍不住还是伸手摸了摸小朋友的脑袋，忽的一下沈浩然就抬起了头，眼里还放着光，高访看着可爱，心又不觉软了三分，觉得自己改名叫高妥协得了，“老实交代吧，到底怎么回事。”

“不是，就是....哎呀，就是我刚搬来那会儿在电梯里遇见过你，啊对了，我家也在这栋楼，2层~~当时我就觉得你怎么那么好看，特别想和你说话，可是你每次遇见你都在打电话，就只能先记下你住哪层。”高访默默的听着沈小朋友表情丰富的叙述着自己的心路历程，只见对方突然靠了过来，激动的说着，“但我发誓今天的事儿真的是个意外！你不知道我当时发现是你心里有多高兴，我一闻到你身上的味道我就疯了，整个人都不受控制了，满脑子只想上你.....”

“咳咳！好了，这事儿我有数了。”高访假意的咳嗽打断了沈浩然越走越偏的自我剖析，他多年来在商场摸爬滚打，觉得沈浩然的话也算有八九分可信，放下心来觉得肚子更饿了，“先吃面吧，不然该坨了。”

“好.....”沈浩然嘴上应着，可将信将疑的盯着高访看，不确定对方是否真的那么简单的就相信自己的解释。

“看什么看，吃饭。”高访好笑的看回去，说着还将碗里多出的一片午餐肉夹回到小朋友的碗里，“你还在长身体，多吃点。”

看到漂亮叔叔笑了，还给自己肉吃，沈浩然的大尾巴又摇了起来，这才安心的呼啦啦的吸起了面条，恩，叔叔夹的肉真香！

汤足面饱之后，沈浩然自告奋勇的去收拾碗。

高访趁着这个时间准备洗个澡，褪下衣服之后才想起自己还穿着对方的内裤。再抬头看着镜子里自己斑斑点点的上半身，不禁脸一红想起下午在停车场那场激烈的情事。这些年浅宇的市场版图越扩越大，他身上的担子也越发的沉重了，回想起来他已经好几年没有过如此酣畅淋漓的性爱了。说实话高访觉得自己和这个小alpha身体的契合度极高，如若不是对方还是个刚成年的小孩子，搞不好真的会向他提出成为固定性伴侣的要求。

高访摇了摇头，心想这样怎么感觉都像是在犯罪，他还是个孩子啊！

待沈浩然刷完锅碗，清理完厨余，走出厨房时就见到高访翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上擦着还在滴水的头发。白日里用发胶打理的一丝不苟的头发软软的贴在脑袋上，显得年轻了五六岁。藏青色的丝质睡衣掩去了大部分的线条，但仅仅只是露出来的脚踝和手腕就足够沈浩然咽口水的了。叔叔真是怎么样都好看！

屁颠屁颠的小跑过去坐到了高访的身边，啊~叔叔果然好香，“叔叔，你的信息素是不是红酒味儿的？”混合着沐浴露的酒香勾的沈浩然又在脑子里开起了小火车。

“恩，红酒，所以小朋友不要靠那么近。”不着痕迹的退开半分。

“我成年了！已经可以喝酒了，也可以吃你了。”不退不让的前进一分，眼神专注的望向高访——半湿的发丝贴在脸颊，发梢滴下的水沿着面颊断断续续的往下滑，仿佛在勾引着他去舔舐，“叔叔，我光是看着你就要硬了，不信你摸。”沈浩然抓过高访的手就往自己的下身按去。

诶.....?

再摸摸....

怎么好像没反应？

不可能吧？他明明有感觉啊！

惊慌失措的看看高访，又低头看看自己一点动静都没有的小兄弟。

小浩然！你怎么了，小浩然！！！

“叔叔，我怎么硬不起来了？！我是不是阳痿了？！”沈浩然要急哭了，明明感觉非常强烈，下体却纹丝不动。

“噗哈，晚上刚打完抑制剂你要还能发情，那制药公司干脆倒闭了得了。”高访总算憋不住笑出了声，这孩子真是太可爱了，“沈浩然同学，把你脑子里的黄色思想收一收早洗洗睡吧~我明天不上班，你可还要上学呢。”

这一晚，什么都“干”不了的沈浩然被安排的明明白白，第五次被从主卧赶出来后，高访索性锁了房门。

穿着叔叔的睡衣，却睡着叔叔的客房，沈浩然闭眼之前暗自发誓他有朝一日一定要在主卧的床上日的小高叔叔嗷嗷叫！

第二天一早，气氛紧张的高三教室中，任课老师难得的见到一向只能看到发旋的沈浩然居然一脸认真的望着黑板！有点小感动的老师并不知道沈小朋友心里打的噼里啪啦响的小算盘和他的教学内容没有半点关系。

==================

高访看了看手机屏幕上的时间，差几分钟六点，估摸着沈浩然马上就该按铃了。放假这些天，本来准备全部用来睡觉的时间，却每天都从六点开始被活泼过头的小朋友全部占用了。第一天，沈浩然提了几袋子食材狂敲高访家大门，进来后咋咋呼呼的喊着要报答昨天的救“弟”之恩，做了一大桌子菜，吃的高访肚皮滚圆。第二天又风一般的进了门，大叫着昨天在叔叔家看到了已经绝版很久的游戏，撒娇的拖着他打了一晚上。途中还故意输了几次，假装懊恼的小表情可爱的紧。当然还顺便做了饭。第三天，带着把白色吉他说让他帮忙听听新写的几首歌怎么样，别说，小alpha低头拨弄琴弦的模样是真不错，嗯，歌也不错。当然又顺便做了饭。到了昨天，干脆带着作业假模假样的请教了起来，想到这儿，高访到不自觉的弯起嘴角期待起今天沈浩然还能玩出什么花样来。

果不其然，不出十分钟，富有节奏感的敲门声准时响起，打开门就见到沈浩然又不知捧着什么冲了进来，毫不客气。

“叔叔，我带了瑜伽垫过来，今天我们练瑜伽吧~~”吃过饭后，沈浩然拆了布套，将两块卷在一起的瑜伽垫摊开铺在了高访游戏房的木质地板上。

房主疑惑的看了沈浩然两眼却也提起了点兴趣准备陪着小朋友一起玩玩。

高访畏寒，上海的天气又一直不见太阳，一入秋家里空调地暖就没断过，此刻只着着轻薄的衣物坐在在瑜伽垫上也并不觉得凉。

沈浩然特意准备了放松身心的音乐，像模像样带领着他学习吐纳，放松身体。

阖上双眸盘腿坐着，背景音乐的虫叫鸟鸣还有沈浩然微不可闻的呼吸声，真的让高访的身心都放松了下来。

回想起创业以来的日子，如此放松的一刻确实屈指可数。

“好，接下去我来教你几个最简单的动作。你们这些白领，成天就老坐着，对腰椎啊颈椎啊都特别的不好。”沈浩然仿如真的瑜伽老师一般，教育起了大他十数岁的成功社会人士。

接着，沈浩然一边做示范一边讲解着这个动作对哪里哪里有帮助，可以缓解哪里哪里的不适。遇到高访实在不规范的，则会上前纠正，“这个动作叫做下犬式，对背部肌肉和消化系统都有帮助。来，手掌撑在地上，臀部慢慢的抬起来。”

“哎呦呦呦....嘶....然然，不行不行，我脚得抽筋。”练了好几个动作之后，肌肉已经有些不给力的高访自觉真的无法做到，常年缺乏运动的身体比他想的还要不争气。

“你别老说做不到，再试试，这都是基础动作。”沈浩然起身走到高访边上，看了下对方完全走样的动作，再配上一脸我真的做不到啊的表情，心下觉得有些可爱，“你的身体真的好紧，平时不太锻炼吧。来，背挺直，不要向后弯，实在做不到可以弯一下腿，把你的胸往你的大腿方向靠，脖子放松。”沈浩然一双温热的大手，滑过高访的背部，感受着手掌下绷紧的肌肉，轻轻的向下压，这个小动作使得高访宽松的上衣向下滑了几分，露出一截纤细白嫩的腰线。

沈浩然觉得有些热，不自觉的舔了舔唇。

“叔叔，屁股在抬起来点，腰再下去点，对，就这样。有没有感受到背部肌肉在拉伸？”

整个人在沈浩然的帮助下勉强和地面构成了一个三角形，高访心想何止背部，他全身的肌肉都感觉要抽搐了！

身体被扭曲的不适让高访没有注意到小教练在他臀部停留时间过长的手。

好不容易结束了这个对他来说高难度的动作，没休息一会儿，沈浩然又拉着他说要教他上犬式。

不，我不想做犬了，我想做个人......

撑着地的手掌因为脱力微微颤抖着，高访仰着脖颈，哪里像一只犬，分明像一只伸着懒腰的小猫咪啊......

“脚后跟不要并起来，放直，呼气放松，腿分开。”沈浩然的大手慢慢的从颈项沿着脊椎滑了下去，叔叔的线条真好。假公济私的来到高访身后，双手掐握着对方的细腰，微微用力的向下压着，空气里的味道产生了一丝丝的变化。

一双手又逐渐来到了高访的大腿，嘴上说着腿分开，手却紧紧捏着大腿内部的软肉揉按了起来。

饶是高访再累也捕捉到了空气中的可乐味，且对方这手上的动作那里还有一分正经，反正也累的够呛，干脆松撑地的手，侧脸贴在瑜伽垫上大口呼着气打趣道，“沈教练，你这是可是在性骚扰啊。”

“叔叔瞎说什么呢？我们接下去学习桥式吧。”吃豆腐被抓包的沈浩然打算抵死不认，心想着赶快扯开话题换个姿势继续吃豆腐。

高访是铁了心不准备在动了。

一个翻身，望着双腿分开跪在自己身体两侧的小alpha一脸欲求不满憋红了耳朵，当下便起了坏心思，一只手直接伸向了沈浩然的要害处，果不其然，已经硬了，“你这里可不是那么说的。”

“呀！叔叔！”沈浩然着实没想到高访回来这一招，下身被高访摸得十分舒服，竟一时咿咿呀呀的说不出话来。

“然然，我看你不是想找我练瑜伽，是想找我练四十八手吧。”其实高访也早就在看到穿着紧身瑜伽服的时候就有些口渴了，那层薄薄的布料根本无法掩盖沈浩然与年纪不符的精壮上身，不同的瑜伽动作凸显着不同位置的肌肉。根本没有一个Omega可以抗拒这样的诱惑，更何况他深刻的知道和对方做爱是多么的舒服。

叔叔你这个问题问的有点直接，沈浩然再一次被噎得说不出话。可看到高访好像没有一点排斥，似乎还有那么些跃跃欲试，就干脆释放本性，没脸没皮的直接拉下自己的裤子，挺了挺腰把弹跳出来的玩意儿支到高仿眼前，“叔叔，你是不是也饿了，我下面给你吃啊。”

他一直都在怨念在车上的那一次，只是想到高访要给他口，他就激动的射了，丢人不说还错失了那么好的一次机会。

高访也知道沈浩然那点小心思，幸好他从来不是在床上扭扭捏捏的类型，看了眼都快顶到他脸上的性器，也毫不吝啬的准备让小朋友好好爽爽。

沈浩然眼见着高访抬起头勾魂似得对着他翩然一笑，探出一截舌尖在舔了舔上唇又快速的缩了回去，好像将要享受什么美味佳肴一般。紧接着就看到高访细长的葱白手指包裹住自己的阴茎，头缓缓的凑近，近到龟头可以感受到对方吐露的鼻息。慢动作一般的，猫咪似的薄唇蜻蜓点水的亲了亲已经涨的通红的敏感顶端。

高访低下头，粉粉嫩嫩的小舌直接沿着肉棒上凸起的经脉，一路从饱满的囊袋慢慢的舔到肉冠处，再偏过脑袋换个方向从头来过，好像天真烂漫的孩童舔着快要融化的冰淇淋一般，反复四五个来回下来，就感觉到沈浩然握住他肩膀的手收紧了。

小朋友就是小朋友。

Omega循序渐进的挑起舌尖，顺着蘑菇头下沿温柔的舔舐着，一会儿之后就将深红色的头部整个含了进去，成功换来了沈浩然的闷哼声。得到鼓励后，高访更卖力的讨好着小朋友。时而重重吮吸着马眼，时而有轻巧的舔过已经流出的前列腺液。慢慢的一边撸动着还未包含进去的部分，一边一寸寸的将对方怒张的性器吞吃进口。

“啊....叔叔...！好爽...嘶——！”

一手向后撑地，一手握住alpha硕大的肉棒根部，高访并不是第一次给人做口活，但的确是第一次吞下那么大的一根。才吞下了大半，肉头就已经顶到了他的喉咙口，还在外面的一截只能用手给予抚慰。怕磕到地方小心翼翼的收起牙齿，摆着头前后吞吐着有些咸腥的柱体，不时的发出啧啧的水声。

嗯.....实在太大了.....

高访的身体回忆起来当时被这根狠狠戳刺的舒爽感觉，体内也渐渐的麻痒了起来。

“呃嗯.....”沈浩然要这一连串的画面弄疯了，高访粉色的猫唇此刻被自己的肉棒撑大，深红色的性器与对方粉色的脸蛋形成鲜明的对比。湿热的小嘴虽比不上紧致的后穴，但一想这个一直将自己当孩子的Omega一脸满足的前后吞吃着自己的阳物，甚至还贴心的用手照顾着沉甸甸的囊袋，他就觉得自己都要交代了。

不行.....还不能射！

好不容易超额实现这些天的性幻想，沈浩然自然没那么容易愿意射精，他收紧下腹，按着高访的迫使对放慢了速度，让自己可以在温热的小嘴儿里多待一会儿。

奈何高访并不吃这一套，一心一意的想要先把沈浩然先口出来一次，对方的性欲他是知道的。虽然自己也想要，但和年轻气盛的小朋友比起来，那不是一个质与量，不先让对方交代一次，怕是后期自己都伺候不动。

虽然速度慢了下来，但是沈浩然射精的冲动并未缓解，技高一筹的Omega活动起了灵巧的舌，故意在退出的时候刺激在敏感巅峰的头部，而性器顶到深处时则有意的收紧喉头。一进一出都被刺激的不行，搞得沈浩然好不舒爽的同时竟有些难受起来，叔叔到底给多少人口过才会技术那么好？！

只要一想到这张好看的猫唇还吞吐过其他alpha的性器，沈浩然就心里一酸，精虫上脑的产生了强烈的占有欲，叔叔只能是我的！思及此，沈浩然一手按住高访的头，狠狠的将自己在体外的一截也插入了对方的口中。

忽如其来的冲击吓了高访一跳，本来掌握在手的节奏突然被打破，脑袋突然被一双大手固定住，小朋友犹如暴风雨一般猛烈的冲撞着他的喉咙，几乎每一下都被深喉，被刺激的产生了呕吐感却无法反抗。

被妒忌冲昏了头脑的沈浩然不管不顾的在高访的口中冲刺着，好像只要这样做就可以独占他心爱的Omega一般，几十下抽插后，终于舒爽的再也忍受不住，精关一松，第一次在高访的口中抵达了高潮。

“咳...咳，咳咳咳...”，一股股浓郁的精水直接射进了高访的喉咙，有些呛进了气管，高访猛烈咳起来。感觉到手的力道松了，就立刻松开酸疼的腮帮子将口中的物什吐了出来。

这小狗子发什么疯，略微埋怨的瞪了一眼沈浩然，只见对方高潮过后舒服的脸上还带着一丝不知名的情感。

“咳咳...”实在是被呛的厉害。

十几秒后，沈浩然终于回想起刚刚自己干了多么“大逆不道”的事儿，一咕溜的爬起来冲去厨房，给高访接了杯水。

看到小朋友神色紧张的光屁股溜着鸟跑过来，高访又觉得好笑，喝了两口水总算是好些了。

“沈浩然，你怎么回事儿？”

见高访居然连名带姓的喊他，沈浩然瑟缩了下，他又不是什么有处女情结的直A癌，怎么好意思去解释刚刚自己被什么想法糊住了脑子。

“我...我就是太激动了，对不起，叔叔....我以后不会了....”

沈浩然含糊其辞的认错并没能糊弄过高访，小高总眯了眯眼决定先不去追究，反正以后有的是机会。

现在最重要的还是先处理下自己的欲望，感受着自己只是因为给对方口交就兴奋的半勃的性器，高访在心底叹了口气，向对方抛出了一个肯定不会得到否定回答的问题，“还做么？”

顺着声音望去，就见到还躺坐在瑜伽垫上的高访邀请般的向两侧呈M字大张着两腿，沈浩然立刻就觉得全身的血又向万恶的下半身涌去，二话不说就压倒了媚眼如丝勾引着他的Omega。

情动的吻住那双窥觊多时的、那双刚刚把他口出来的唇，口腔中甚至还带有他精液的腥味儿，撬开对方的唇，湿热的舌与对方的纠缠在一起.......

高访一边享受着湿漉漉的吻，一边引导沈浩然的手往自己下身带去，挑开休闲裤的腰带，摸了进去。少年青涩的手法，时轻时重的揉按着勃起的下身，还嫌碍事的直接扒下了浅色的裤子，连带底裤一起。

唇舌相交，下身被伺候着，高访舒服的只能直哼哼，可是Omega独特的生理构造又提醒着他还不够，前不久刚吃过肉棒的后穴收缩起来，瘙痒的感觉更甚，被刺激的分泌这大量的爱液。白皙精瘦的双腿不自觉的打得更开，想要让alpha进去.......

“嘶，小处男，你轻点。”沈浩然一个不注意，握住性器的手没掌握好力道，弄疼了高访。

这个小插曲让沈浩然停下了蹂躏高访的唇，看着两人唇齿间还相连着的唾液丝和高访迷茫的眼，下身又是一紧，“我已经不是处男了，叔叔你忘了吗，你前几天刚给我开的苞，用这里。”话音刚落就松开了撸动着性器的手，抬高Omega的屁股，暗示的拍了下已经被淫水打湿的臀肉，高访浑身都没有四两肉，唯独这白嫩的屁股蛋圆润饱满，被拍打后水波蛋一般的抖动了两下。

“叔叔，你水好多啊，都流到瑜伽垫上了，上次在车上也是。”沈浩然恶意用手指沾了一些水，抹到了被自己吻得红肿的唇上，亮闪闪的好不色情。“那么会流水，叔叔你可能就是我命里缺的水吧。”

可下一秒又眼睁睁看着高访伸出粉嫩的舌，在自己的唇上舔了一圈，竟生生的反撩了回去，“既然缺我，就来拿呀....”

艹，太骚了！

被刺激到了的沈浩然直接红了眼，一把抬高了高访的屁股，双手扒开紧闭的臀缝用力向外扒开，露出了前些日子才被进入过的穴口。粉嫩的入口早已湿淋淋的往外留着水，一收一缩的仿佛想要吃进什么东西一般。

脑袋一如，沈浩然直接低头，添上了穴口，瞬间就感到穴口疯狂的收缩起来，粗粝的舌毫不怜香惜玉的填过每一处褶皱，好像要将Omega流出的骚水全部吞吃进肚一般。

“——唔嗯...啊！”太舒服了！

高访没想到沈浩然居然会舔他那里！无师自通的舌尖顶弄这紧闭着的穴口，一点点的向内用这里，一丝丝的顶开穴肉，一进入高热的肠道，灵巧的舌就开始无规律的转动着，戳刺着，一点一点的舔开甬道，时不时的还会重重吸一口。从未被如此对待过的高访爽的不止如何是好，抬头看到小朋友认真舔穴的模样更是刺激，下腹一紧，第一次有想要从情事中逃离的冲动，奈何腰部以下都被死死的控制在对方手里。

“然.......啊......啊嗯....别，别舔了.....”要出来了！不行！

沈浩然无视高访口不对心的要求，继续舔弄着，叔叔被他伺候的舒服的不由自己的样子让他的内心无比满足。

“住...停...,然然....再下去叔叔要射了...”高访艰难的开口，他可不想被小小年纪的alpha舔屁股舔到射，况且他身体里边实在痒的不行，“...然然，叔叔只想被你干射.......唔嗯...你快进来......”

BOOM！

沈浩然的脑子炸了！

话音刚落，体内的舌就退了出去，没有一声招呼，粗硬的阴茎一下子就撞了进来，好像一下子就要顶到胃部一样。高访满足的闷哼了一声，紧致的括约肌好像有自主意识一般紧紧夹着破洞而入的肉棒。被填满的Omega甚至可以感受到内壁描绘出肉棒的形状，就连上头的凸起都清清楚楚。

满打满算才第二次插入式做爱的沈浩然也是爽的不行，再也顾及不了什么的摆动着腰身大力挞伐，狠狠操干着身下的人，“叔叔，你的屁股好会吸...啊啊...和你上边的小嘴一样会吸....”

沈浩然不懂得什么九浅一深的技巧，每一次都退到最外边再重重的操进去，一点缓冲的时间都不留给高访。囊袋拍打在臀肉上不停发出“啪啪啪”独属于性爱的声音，高访被他撞得频频向后，再一次次的被拉回身下肏弄。

高访只觉得浑身无比燥热，不知道是地暖的温度，还是沈浩然的高热的体温通过交合的地方传导给他的。被肏的有些失神的Omega，伸手想要抚弄下身的挺立，可手还未碰到被撞的前后拍打在自己小腹上的性器就被沈浩然截住了，“不许碰，叔叔不是说只想被我干射吗？”

一肚子坏水儿的小狗崽子！

“然然.....”高访故意放软了声音，然而难得的服软并没有让沈浩然买账。

“不行，叔叔今天就只能被我肏射！”沈浩然低下头吻了吻高访才唇角，因为俯下身而进的更深的肉刃使得高访体内和下体都同时一紧。

好想射......

自慰被阻止的高访实在憋的难受，抬腿勾住了沈浩然的腰，小腿肚用力下压着沈浩然粗壮的腰身，想要被肏的更深，“快....再快点...干我那里....”

沈浩然当然知道高访说的是哪里，可就是坏心眼的想听叔叔说出来，“哪里？想我干哪里？”

高访憋红着眼，自己主动说骚话和被逼着说是两码事，但他不开口，沈浩然就故意的擦过那里却不顶弄，几次下来他便是在受不了了，“腔口.....然然....干我的生殖腔口.....”

如愿以偿的沈浩然满意的用力撞击着那一块，并不在发情期的alpha并没有上次那样一定要操进去的执念，一切都以Omega的舒适为主。

“啊....对....就是这儿.......好重....干的我好爽....”

听着高访不过脑子喊出的淫声浪语，沈浩然无比满足，还想要让叔叔更舒服！

“叔叔，我都没碰你的乳头，他怎么都立起来了。”沈浩然注意到对方T恤下凸起的小点，心里的小恶魔又跑了出来，“你手闲着也是闲着，不如自己安慰一下他们，我记得上次只是玩弄一下，你就好像要射了一样。”说着便撩起高访被汗湿了的白色T恤，胸膛上还有前些天自己留下的吻痕，心下一动，让对方咬住下摆，手指重重的弹了一下粉嫩的乳首。果然，高访一下子便舒服的呻吟出声，“哈啊....别......”

高访的手被沈浩然引领着玩弄起自身的乳头，夹弄，拉扯，本就敏感的不行的乳尖被玩弄的红肿不堪，快感一阵阵的冲击着大脑。

“不是别，而是要吧。”看着平日里一贯云淡风轻的年上Omega一边被自己肏着生殖腔口，一边玩弄自己的乳头，迷离的眼角边还挂着被操出来的泪珠，沈浩然觉得18岁的他已经走向了人生巅峰。

勾着腰身的大腿无力的垂下，又被alpha一左一右的握住膝窝张到最大，双腿大开的挨着肏，玩弄自己乳头的双手根本停不下来..........

快感蔓延过高访的全身，觉得自己里里外外都被欺负的透透彻彻，生殖腔都差点被撞开，舒服的流出生理性的泪水，没多久高访就浑身一颤，射了出来........

迷迷糊糊之间听见沈浩然俯下身来在他耳边的轻语。

“叔叔，你真的被我肏射了。”

沈浩然险些被高访高潮后收缩的后穴夹射，但还是咬了咬牙挺住了。体贴的停下了挺动的腰身，慢慢的用龟头碾摩着Omega太过于舒服而微张的生殖腔口，帮助对方延长余韵的快感。

看着高访无意识的一股一股射出体内残留的精液........

就这样过了几分钟，脑中一片空白的高访终于缓了过来，一回神就感觉到沈浩然的性器没有要射的趋势，还硬挺挺的插在里边，一跳一跳的还有再次抽动起来的预兆。

“然然，别在这儿了，去床上.....我背硌得慌。”尽管有瑜伽垫做缓冲，但是硬质的实木地板的确让他有些不舒服，既然还得再干，那还是换一个能舒舒服服做爱的地方。

高访这一声令下，沈浩然哪有不从的道理，更何况他想爬上高访的床已经不是一两天了。准备先让沈浩然退出去的高访没料到，对方居然一声不吭的架着他的双腿，就这还插入的姿势一把把他抱了起来！

“浩然！”惊的吼出了沈浩然的名字，双手条件反射的搂住了对方的脖子，害怕掉下去，也害怕插得更深。

“叔叔，我换个姿势，你夹紧我的腰。”说着沈浩然就将高访的双腿托举到自己的腰间，而下身涨的发疼的性器则被因为紧张而夹得紧绷的穴肉咬的死死的，“先别咬那么紧。”拍了拍对方的臀，嘶哑着声音说道。

秉承着人在我体内，不得不低头的原则，三十岁的高访忍住被当做三岁孩子般抱着的羞耻感，双腿紧紧缠住了沈浩然光裸的腰身。

一瞬间，托举着大腿的力量消失了，尽管已经用尽力气抱着沈浩然，但他的身体还是不受控制的下滑了一点，后穴作为最后的受力点，更是咕叽一下将沈浩然的性器吞的更深，简直真的要顶到胃了！

“嗯啊！”抑制不住的浪叫出声。

这一声呻吟明显对沈浩然很受用，故意慢了好几拍，一双大掌才分别左右包裹住肉感的臀瓣向上提了提。上好的触感简直让人上瘾，沈浩然不紧不慢的一边玩弄着臀肉一边往卧室的方向走着。娱乐室距离高访的主卧有一定的距离，不长不短的距离足够沈浩然享受的了。

被抱着的高访完全无法反抗，只能任由沈浩然肆意玩弄这自己的屁股，弹性十足的臀肉时而被分的很开用手指沿着交合处扣弄着，时而又被紧紧归拢仿佛成为后穴的延伸一般被操控着夹住那分量不轻的囊袋。而高访只能泄愤似的偏头一口咬住沈浩然插着耳钉的耳垂，殊不知自己的举动更是火上浇油。

一步三肏的总算到了卧室，高访的脚就没落过地，直接被沈浩然抱上了床，茫然的看着不知为何好像比刚才更兴奋了几分的小朋友。  
仰躺在床上，沈浩然不急着开动，只是先和高访接了几个黏黏糊糊的吻，又欺负了下对方敏感的乳首，总算在一通撩拨之后摸到粉嫩清秀的下体再一次勃起。

“叔叔，还记得刚才的教你的猫牛式吗。”又一次的吻过不复清爽的鬓角，沈浩然顺势向下一边舔咬高访通红的耳，一边坏心眼的询问。

又一个敏感点被挖掘的Omega根本听不进去alpha在说些什么，又痒又舒服的缩着头想要躲避沈浩然几乎深入耳蜗的舌，“唔...痒....什么猫牛....啊！”还未来得及反应，整个人就被翻了个个儿，体内的剑拔弩张的肉刃生生的在体内转了半圈！

“然然！”这小狗子怎么那么会折腾！

“叔叔，会很舒服的~相信我。来，手撑住，腰往下压”

像洋娃娃一般被沈浩然摆弄着四肢，待高访反应过来，发现自己确实被摆成了方才的一个瑜伽体式，双手趁在床面，双膝跪着，床铺不似地板坚硬，和手脚的接触面都微微下沉。而沈浩然则坦然的跪在身后，双手扶着高访的腰线往下压，仿佛他的性器并没有插在对方屁股里，而他们也只是在进行正常的瑜伽动作纠正一般。

这个角度，高访被肏红的后穴吞吃着肉棒的画面尽收沈浩然眼底，对自己的杰作十分满意的小朋友心灵福至的摆起腰身抽插了起来。后背位是最原始的体位，也是最容易操到生殖腔的体位之一，早就已经在勃发边缘的沈浩然目标明确的冲击着那一点，方才就被撞开了小口的生殖腔，估计再弄几下就会彻底打开。

又一次被拖入情欲深渊的高访努力的支撑着被撞的前后摇晃的身躯，“太重了...轻点......啊...我受不了.....”

“轻点我怕叔叔不能爽到。”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯.......”被撞的狠了，高访只能勉强发出鼻音，他可以感觉到体内最敏感的地方已经被撞开，又要被插进去了吗？

空气中渐渐又染上了碳酸型饮料和红酒的味道，酸软的手臂再也无法支撑体重，高访干脆破罐子破摔的整个趴了下去，只有臀部被把控在沈浩然手中撅的老高，这么羞耻的姿势......

看到Omega彻底被肏的雌伏在自己剩下，沈浩然鼻尖抖了抖，前些天被恶补进脑子的生理知识告诉他，只要咬开Omega暴露在自己眼前的腺体，注入自己的信息素，再同时肏进早已造访过的温暖腔室，成结，让精液灌满它，身下的这个万事在手的Omega就会彻底成为自己的。

好想要，好想！

匍匐在床上任由快感冲击自己的高访努力喘着气，突然感到背后一阵温暖，是沈浩然。

几乎是同时，后颈的腺体就遭到了唇齿的攻击，并未咬破，只是被叼着，“不行！松开！沈浩然！”这一下惊的高访立刻回了神伸手打开了沈浩然的脑袋，覆住了私密的领域。

“叔叔，我想标记你！让我标记你！”兽欲当头的alpha激动的请求到。

“不行，你还小，做爱可以，但标记是人生大事，你才认识我几天？”高访努力的想要翻身，可是却做不到，高妥协觉得他万万不能在这件事上做出妥协。

“可是我是真的真的很喜欢你，想要成为你的alpha......”沈浩然刚才的举动的确是被冲昏了头脑，可是对叔叔的喜欢并不是只有几天而已，被那么说不禁也有些委屈，再加上被Omega如此强烈的拒绝导致alpha自尊心极度受挫。

高访听得出沈浩然语气中的真情实感，也知道自己并非对这个突如其来出现在自己眼前的alpha只有肉欲上的需求。可是，作为这段关系中更成熟的那个人，他必须要更理智，不能随随便便的让沈浩然冒失的定性了他们的关系。但是小朋友的委屈是真的，他也知道alpha被Omega拒绝标记对心理会造成很大的伤害，只能一边抱住自己的腺体，一边安慰身后的小朋友。

感受到对方对自己的压制松开了些，高访努力扭过头，果然看到小朋友满脸可怜巴巴的样子，甚至自己体内的那根都有疲软的迹象......高访叹了口气，伸手摸了摸对方的头，努力的扭曲着身体亲了亲小朋友下拉的嘴角。

一开始沈浩然还沉浸在被拒绝的失落中，可不一会儿就在高访第三次舔弄啃咬他上唇珠的时候回吻了回去。

高访知道对方的情绪稍微缓解了一些，便说出了安慰的措辞，“沈浩然，我已经三十岁了，任谁到了这个年纪，都是真心想要找一个伴侣共度一生的。我不否认我确实很在意你的年纪，可是我也看得出你的真心。如果你真的不是一时冲动，你就应该尊重我的决定。况且，强行标记Omega的罪，你可是知道的。”盯着沈浩然充满真挚的与自己对视的眼，高访承认自己被触动了，眼神是不会说谎的，“况且，我只是说现在你不能标记我，未来的事情，还是要看你自己努力。”

眼看着沈浩然的眼神一点点的从失落转换为充满希望，果然还是亮闪闪的狗子眼更可爱。

“叔叔，我一定会加油的！”笑着说完并在高访的嘴上啵的亲上一大口。

“所以，想要成为我alpha的沈浩然同学，我们能把眼下的事儿先处理一下吗？”高访暗示的向后扭了扭臀部，立刻感受到体内的肉棒再一次的和主人一样打起了精神。

接下来，高访又被以最原始的姿势压着狠狠的肏了几百个回合。知道自己并非毫无希望的沈浩然心情大好的操弄着自己未来Omega的生殖腔，甚至无师自通的就着插入的状态扭动着胯部，让自己的肉刃在腔室内肆意旋转搅动。

看着对方随着自己动作被拖出又带回的艳红色媚肉，沈浩然真的操红了眼。

高访下腹收缩，知道自己的快要到了，而这一点也通过紧缩的后穴传达给了沈浩然。几乎是瞬时，下半身就被对方的手包覆住，配合着身后抽插的动作快速撸动着，没几下就脑袋一片空白，再次达到了顶峰...........

伺候Omega高潮后，沈浩然咬牙抽出了让他不舍离去的生殖腔，在肠道内重重挺动了几下便也射了，高潮的同时俯下身，一口咬住自己覆在Omega后颈的手背上.......

总有一天，你会让我会标记你的.....高访......

这一晚高访被沈浩然翻来覆去的又肏了好几次，事实证明高访的担忧是对的，到了最后，他已经毫无意识的任由对方摆弄被日的嗷嗷叫。最后的记忆是被抱进浴室扣弄出体内被射的满满当当的液体，顺便被伺候着洗了个热水澡。

刚破处的小朋友真可怕........


	3. 【然访】叔叔，笔芯

占南弦和管惕都觉得高访不对劲，非常的不对劲，浑身上下都写着不对劲。

这颗老树可能开花了。

“自从上上周休假结束回来，老高这是第几次对着手机傻笑了？”管惕斜头问道。

“次数太多，我没在数了。这肯定是有情况啊。”占南弦往口里塞了几片绿色蔬菜。

两人对视一下，决定今天一定要好好扒扒。

高访输入了几个字符回复完沈浩然的信息，就看到两个好友不知道在低语什么，“我说你们俩嘀嘀咕咕什么呢？”

“老高啊，看什么呢，笑的那么风骚？”管惕兴致勃勃的问到。

“什么风骚啊，会不会说话啊。”认识了近十载的好兄弟，高访怎么能看不出两位好友眼中写满了八卦，“就一个邻居，问我晚上想吃什么。”

“呦，那么好的邻居呀，还管饭，你不是被哪个alpha看上了吧？”占南弦也看好戏的搭着腔。

管惕一把勾住高访的肩膀，“就是，老高，你不厚道啊。我和老大有什么心里话都和你说，温暖和小岱的事儿你可是门清儿啊。怎么到你这儿就一个邻居就想对付过去啊？快说说是哪个成熟稳重的alpha能入我们老高的法眼。”

“你别埋汰我了，还成熟稳重呢，就是一个小屁孩儿，之前帮了他个忙，就成天喊着要报答我。”高访笑笑，沈浩然的事情他并没有想要瞒着，只是确实还没有什么实质性发展，不知道该怎么说比较好的。

占南弦挑了挑眉，“那就说明的确是个alpha。”

一惊一乍管总监，“老高你真有人啦？！”

“哎呀，你们怎么那么八卦呀，我保证，要是真的有进展一定向两位老板汇报。”高访举起三根手指做发誓状，一脸真挚。

“老高啊，我们都相信你的眼光，以往遇到什么问题都是你帮我们分析。这次如果有困扰，欢迎随时找我们。”占南弦是真的希望他可以找到一个好归宿，管惕也在一边拼命点头。

“一定。”

高访转了转钢叉吃了一口意面，又想到了那个叮嘱他别再吃色拉这种生冷食物的沈浩然。

商人重利，那么多年作为公司经营的决策者，他已经习惯性的用回报率来判断是否应该加入投资。而对于这一段关系，无论他怎么去想，于他，都没有任何好处。但他却还是给这个年轻的融资者留下了一道又一道的偏门......沈浩然就像在他这所空惯了好些年头的老房子里到处泼着汽油，就等着哪天突然丢一个火把，哗的一下他就会烧的又燃又旺的，扑也扑不灭。

========

高访拿下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁，一周的休假果然是要付出代价的，一下午的会议几个部门又提出了一些问题，不严重的已经敲定了解决方案。还有几个一时的确很难处理的，他就和南弦管惕留下来再经一步商讨，看看有什么更好的办法。

“好了好了，先吃个饭再继续吧，海外代理这事儿也不是一时半会儿可以解决的。”占南弦看了看表，已经早就过了吃饭的点。

高访低头看着浅宇这一季度新产品的海外销售份额皱起了眉，敷衍的应了两句吃饭的事儿，“嗯，这事儿我还得想想怎么和申麟集团的业务谈一下，你们先下去吧，我一会儿就来。”

“别啊，你这破胃......”管惕眼瞅着高仿根本没有想挪脚的意思，干脆准备上前拉他，可刚抓住他的手腕会议室点门就被敲响了。

礼貌性的敲了三声之后，温暖就直接推门进来了，对着高仿使了使眼色，“高总，有人找。”

“你约了人吗？”管惕好奇的问道。

“没呀。”高访脑中过了一下自己的行程表，否认了管惕的疑问。

见三个老总都一脸疑惑，温暖微笑着侧过身，只见一个毛茸茸的小脑袋从门口探了出来。

“然然？！”高访一把甩开管惕抓住自己的手，三步并作两步走到了门口，“你怎么来了，身上怎么湿成这样。”

沈浩然瘪着嘴站在门口，衣服都湿透了，白衬衫和校裤都贴在身上，而深色的西装则被捧在手里好像包裹着什么。

高访见状赶紧接过沈浩然手中的东西往桌上一放，转头朝向温暖，“温暖啊，麻烦你能不能先帮我找几条干毛巾。”

不知道是不是错觉，管惕好像看到这个湿漉漉的学生仔刚才狠狠的瞪了他一眼。

“高总，刚才小岱已经去拿了，一会就能送来了。”

“嗯，好，谢谢你们。”

“叔叔，我没事儿。”沈浩然一点都不老实，看到高访为了他神色紧张，心里有点喜滋滋，可又不希望对方太担心了，“我就是打你电话都不接，消息也都是未读，怕你忙着工作不记得吃饭。给你送饭来了，谁知道半路突然下雨了......对了，饭菜应该没被淋到吧。”

说着，沈浩然突然想起了什么，转头解开了被放置在桌上的西装外套，鼓捣了两下，掏出了几个保温饭盒，拿起来四周围检查了下才安心的放下，“都没湿，还好我拿衣服包着。”

“没事儿什么没事儿！”高访看着落汤鸡一般的沈浩然，又看着桌上几个保温盒，想要数落的话一句都说不出，只有满满的心疼。

“毛巾来了！”丁小岱拿着两条大浴巾进门，直接递到了沈浩然手上。

“上边你自己先擦。”高访丢下这句后便拿过了一条毛巾，迅速蹲下身来在沈浩然的腿上拍拍打打，直接看呆了房里其余的几个。

“诶，叔叔，我自己来。你别忙活了，先吃饭吧。”沈浩然超级不好意思的也要蹲下来。

这脚刚打弯就见高访忽的一下起身，“不行，你搞成这样根本擦不干，得先找身干衣服换下来。”

扭头就想问管惕要，这里只有管惕的身材最接近。还未开口，管惕就自觉的起身说道，“老高，你的衣服我看这个小朋友是穿不上的。我那里有一套加班换洗的西装，你等我一会儿，马上给你拿来。”

“嗯，谢谢。”高访简单道谢，在看到其余几人打趣的眼神才想起方才一是着急，还没介绍，可犹豫了一会儿也想不出该怎么介绍，只能勉强开口，“沈浩然，我...邻居。”

“哦～”

“邻居～”

“小屁孩儿是吧～”

“可以啊，老高～”

沈浩然隐形的尾巴在听到邻居两字后和他的嘴角一起拖拉了下来，但他不知道，他是这个会议室内唯一一个信了这两个字的人。

待管惕拿来衣服后，高访就领着沈浩然回自己办公室换衣服。

找了个袋子将湿衣服都收起来，高访打量着眼前的alpha。沈浩然原本就身材不错，配上管惕的一身正装西服，脸上的稚嫩去了两分，倒还真有几分成熟稳重alpha的味道。应该用不了几年就会成为一个优秀的alpha，不知道会迷死多少BO。

想起白日里管惕的调笑，高访不由得弯了弯唇角，却被沈浩然抓住间隙偷得一个吻，“叔叔你真漂亮，你一笑我就想亲你～”

“你啊。”就是只喜欢撒娇的小狗崽。

偏生他也就吃这一套。

“叔叔，你怎么都不接我电话呀，不是说好了开会也要带着手机吗。”沈浩然委屈的说着。

“是我不好，有个比较急的事儿，处理完就直接被拉去会议室了。也忘了和你说一声。”说到这儿，高访确实有些心虚，赶紧急忙安慰，如果不是他开会忘了这茬，小朋友也不会淋成这样，这一场秋雨一场凉，别生病了才好 。

“好了，好了，我原谅你了。我们去吃饭吧~”

超级好哄沈浩然。

等他们回到会议室发现人已经走光了，只剩下沈浩然的校服被折叠整齐放在一边。

高访刚想打个电话，就见到手机上已经收到了好几条留言，是他们这几个人建的小群，还取了个特俗气的名字叫什么‘浅宇一家门’。几条对话大约意思就是今天就到这里，他们四个先走了，有事儿明天在讨论。当然还有管惕发的几个贱贱的表情以及几句老牛吃嫩草的调侃。

高访回了个知道了就笑笑按灭了手机，捧着几个饭盒拉着沈浩然折回自己办公室了。

“叔叔，刚才那个握着你手的alpha是谁啊，还有那个大背头，我在电梯里见过他去你家。”和高访一起清空了饭盒之后，沈浩然还是问出了憋了老半天的问题。

“哦，他们俩呀～今天这个情况比较突然，没来得及给你介绍。借你这身衣服的是管惕，那个大背头，就是浅宇的总裁占南弦，浅宇呢，就是从我们三兄弟起步的。”

饭饱后的高访大意的没有注意到沈浩然眼里情绪。还接着又说了一些他们创业初期的趣事儿，可越到后头沈浩然越笑不出了，高访谈论他们俩的时候就好像再说自己的家人一般，一直挂着温柔的笑，说道兴头上还会夸张的拍拍他的胳膊。这一瞬间，沈浩然突然觉得他们俩的距离好远，原本字面上的差距在今天切身实感的体会到了，高访是上市公司合伙人，每一个决策都关乎到一个公司几千号人的命运；而他每天需要担心的事儿只有怎么翘课去乐队排练，怎么想尽办法讨喜欢的人开心，拼了命努力到现在还只是个“邻居”。

如果，如果他可以早一点出生就好了！这样他就有机会早一点遇到高访。

如果没有年龄的问题，他们可以谈好几年恋爱，他顺利的标记高访，甚至还会有两三个孩子，组成一个和和美美的小家庭。

如果，高访一开始就是他的就好了......

可惜，没如果。

想到这里，一股复杂的情绪冲上了沈浩然的头脑，混杂着羡慕、嫉妒、对于无法改变过去的无可奈何。

突然爆发的信息素味儿让高访有些措手不及，一下秒，沈浩然充满侵略性的唇便覆上了他。野兽一般的辗转碾压，强行撬开他的牙关，不留一丝反抗的余地………

 

高访从未想过自己有一天会被压在办公室里狠狠的干。

侧趴在亲自挑选的黑色皮沙发上，一条腿被向后抬起，后穴被粗大的性器粗暴的开拓着，口中被塞入两指，伴随着撞击的频率进出着，时而还会夹弄挑玩着他的舌。

忍受着不停被冲撞的力度，高访脑中有一个声音告诉他沈浩然有问题。虽然小alpha平时做爱是非常野，但总会照顾他的感受。现在却好像在发泄着什么，不仅仅是欲望，这种感觉突然高访想起来之前口活后沈浩然眼中的复杂情感......

沈浩然任凭自己被alpha的本能控制，狠狠占有着身下的omega，想要让对方每一寸都染上自己的味道。想看高访的脸，可他知道自己现在的表情一定很难看。沈浩然咬咬牙又将性器往里顶了顶，换来一声短促的呻吟。

口液从无法闭合的嘴角滴落下来，全身都被掌控在沈浩然手中，故意被放出的信息素压制的他无法反抗，甚至身体还会不由自主的主动所求。高访不得不承认，在身体方面，他的确不是alpha的对手.....

“叔叔，你好敏感哦，都这样了还扭着腰求肏。上下两张嘴都被我肏着还不够吗？”沈浩然拍拍眼前光裸的臀部，“叔叔，到底有多少人上过你，他们有我干的你舒服吗？”积累多时的怨气爆发，沈浩然无法控制的说着口不对心的话。

闻言高访顿时激烈的挣扎起来。

“别动，在动就抱你到外边去。让监控拍下来你被我干的样子。”

“嗯嗯....嗯....!”高访简直要疯了，但心里却好像有了一点想法，关于沈浩然的反常。想要解释，奈何舌头仍被控制着。

“叔叔，他们在这肏过你吗，那两个alpha，管惕、占南弦，嗯？”明知道高访无法回答，沈浩然还是一边顶腰一边询问。

高访无法挣脱桎梏，只能任由沈浩然在他耳边说着疯言疯语.......

突然，门口响起了“笃笃笃”的敲门声，高访脑子“嗡”的一下，身体随之一紧。夹得沈浩然舒服的险些射了。

沈浩然也停下了下身的动作，有些紧张的看向门口。但一转念，他进门时注意到浅宇的办公室都自带密码锁，如果房内没有回应的话，应该就会自己离开了吧。

况且高访因为紧张夹紧了臀肉，让原本就独占欲作祟的沈浩然起了坏心，减小着幅度慢慢的在高访的穴道内抽动，一次次的碾过最敏感的地方，用气声在高访红的发烫的耳边低语，“叔叔，你可千万别出声呀，万一被人看到浅宇的高总在自己的办公室被压着肏该怎么办呀。”说完还色情的伸出舌头舔上了通红的耳廓。

高访被这话激的实在没办法，叫也不能叫，动也不能动，焦虑感使得身体更加敏感，每每被沈浩然撩拨的摩过敏感处时都仿佛要抑制不住自己的声音。

“高总，高总，你在吗？”敲了两三次门后，外边的人得不到回应，不但没有离开反而还询问了起来。

听到声音的高访更是慌的不行，这个声音他知道！是巡夜的保安老张，每天到点就会巡视公司，检查无人的办公室灯是否都关了，他可是有公司万用门卡的！

“滴！”的一声，沈浩然没想到对方居然会开门，此刻他正好顶着那一处的软肉，结果不知道到底是被他顶的还是吓的，高访竟然直接被送上了高潮。而他也被对方突如其来的收缩夹的直接射在了紧热的内穴里。听见高访不受控制的发出舒服的闷叫，沈浩然赶紧抽出高访口中的手指改为捂住，并迅速缩回超过沙发边缘的腿脚。

平时接客用的沙发十分大，他们又正好背对大门，如果不发出声音，门口的人应该发现不了。

轻巧的开门声后保安的声音响起，“高总居然会忘了关灯，真难得。”被激到高潮的高访只觉得自己的心脏要蹦出胸口了！他一点都不希望自己在办公室里屁股含着男人肉棒的故事成为明天浅宇的头条新闻！还好巡夜保安只是个beta，没有发现这一屋子快达到警戒点的信息素味，很快就暗灭了房间内所有的开关，推门出去了。

松了一口气的高访赶紧抽出一只手，顾不得刚刚高潮过的身体还过度敏感的怪异感觉，赶忙拉下了捂住自己嘴的手，重新获得了说话的自由。

他们必须要谈谈！

他必须得先安抚沈浩然明显失控了的情绪！

“然然，你冷静一点！先出去，我们谈谈。”高访努力的释放出表示服从的信息素安抚着沈浩然，他从来没有和一个alpha有过稳定的关系，直到刚才听到沈浩然的胡言乱语，他才猛地反应过来—沈浩然可能是信息素紊乱了。

一般完成标记的alpha会在自己的omega与其他alpha过分亲近的情况下信息素紊乱，放大自身的各种情感，导致出现各种反常的行为。许多alpha都会在不自觉的情况下被影响，只有当他们再次确认了自己的所有权后才会平复。

这是一种很常见的alpha原始本能，可沈浩然并没有对他完成标记，所以他没想到这种情况也会发生在沈浩然身上。

发泄过一次的沈浩然稍微冷静了一点，听话的退了出去，高访赶忙起身，回头却见到沈浩然细长的眼中饱含泪水，抽抽搭搭的哭了起来。

“叔叔对不起.....我也不知道怎么了...就一股气上头了，控制不住自己。”沈浩然也没想到自己居然哭了，一边抹着大颗大颗的眼泪，一边抽抽噎噎的解释着。沈浩然吓死了，只知道高访这次一定不会原谅他了，“我不是故意要说那些话的 我......我...”

“好了，好了，然然没事儿的，我知道你不是故意的。”高访习惯性的摸了摸对方的小脑袋，这个动作仿佛变成了他们之间的默契，心下即无奈又心疼。刚分化的alpha自然还未能够熟练控制自己的信息素，可明显可以看出对方也是有心结才会这样失控。

高访捧住了沈浩然的脸，指腹刮去了对方脸颊上的泪痕。

温柔的动作让沈浩慢慢镇静下来，没想到高访还会反过来安慰他，又吸了两下鼻子，好不容易说顺溜话，“我就是气我自己，为什么没能早点出生，早点遇见你。他们知道十几岁的你，二十几岁的你，而我却对你一点都不了解。我就算再努力的接近你，也弥补不了我们之间的十二年的差距。叔叔，我好怕，我好怕因为这12年，我会永远都无法得到你…”

高访没想到沈浩然的顾虑比他预计的还要深，他原本以为对方只是在吃南弦和管惕的醋，没想到......

不过知道问题就可以找到解决的方法，而这个问题如果不处理的确也将会一直横亘在他们之间。

“然然，你是不是觉得，你要是早点出生、早点遇见我，就可以早一些融入我的生活中？”

沈浩然看着高访点了点头。

“然然，我不否认，我曾经也有过这样的想法。”高访看到沈浩然顿时黯下去的眼，想了想该如何措辞，“我想过为什么我没能年轻几岁，在最好的年纪遇上你。但是很快我就放弃了这个想法，你知道为什么吗？”

“为什么？”沈浩然不解。

“因为我知道一个更年轻的高访对待感情不会那么认真而且很自私。二十出头一点的我一心只有创业，最穷苦的时候甚至连下个月的房租都交不出。那时候我有过一个男朋友...”说到这高访感受到沈浩然的信息素又有些不对劲，便释放出更多的信息素努力安抚，关于他的过往早晚沈浩然也是要知道的，“他是一个beta，年长我几岁，对我很好。但当时我很不成熟，创业初期的压力让我喘不过气，我只是一味的去享受这种好，认为那是理所当然的。最后，他得不到回报的付出成了我们分手的最大原因。而年轻的我甚至没有特别伤心，甚至觉得很快便会有下一个。”

“这就是为什么我很庆幸，庆幸遇见你的不是那个满是缺点的我，我不敢相信如果我伤害的那个人是你会怎么样？我也很庆幸我可以在成为一个更成熟的高访后和你相遇。”高访勾起唇角笑了笑，看着沈浩然一脸有所思，顺带着开了个半真半假的小玩笑，“而且，和我年龄相仿的alpha追我的不在少数，你觉得为什么我偏偏给你机会？”

之前还在换位思考自己如果是那个beta，肯定怎么都不会和叔叔分手的沈浩然再听到这一句话后眼睛又亮了起来。

其实高访想说什么他明白，无非是过去的已经过去，如果的世界里并不是只有美好的事，最重要的还是眼下，最真实的他们才能创造真实存在的未来。道理他都明白，可是从高访嘴里说出来，感觉就是特别有说服力～

“叔叔，我知道你想说什么了。虽然我错过了30岁之前的你，但我不会放弃30岁之后的你。我会一直死缠烂打，追着你跑。而且年龄小也有年龄小的好处，至少有一点可以保证，我一定不会死在你前面，留你一个人孤零零的！”自知得到唯一追求授权的沈浩然一脸真挚的望向高访的眼，还附赠了个超级灿烂的大笑脸。

哗！

名为高访的老房子还是烧起来了！

沈浩然扔下了这个火把，切扔到了最易燃的腹地。

高访父母走的早，记忆中直到遇到这两个兄弟后才又有人对他的事儿上心，可他们现在都各自有了爱人，以后总也要成家立室的。他在害怕，害怕自己又将变成孤家寡人，就在这节骨眼，沈浩然突然闯了进来，虽然毛毛躁躁的，却像小太阳一样驱走了他内心最深处的阴霾。或许这一切，真的自有安排......

高访突然决定和自己打一个赌，去做一件商人一定不会做的决定，“沈浩然，你想不想和我谈一场恋爱？”

尾巴简直摇出残影了！

沈浩然不敢相信自己的耳朵，待反应不是幻听之后猛的抱住高访，疯狂回应，生怕高访下一秒就收回提议！“要的，叔叔，我要和你谈恋爱！”

高访宠溺的撸了撸小狗子的头毛，“以后有什么事儿，不要憋在心里，直接和我说。”就那么点脑容量，可不得憋坏了。

“有什么事儿都可以说吗？”

“可以～”

“那个占南弦和管惕，你和他们真的......？”

“他们俩呀，刚才见到那两个漂亮姐姐了吗？他们早就一对一对搭配好了，我就一天天吃狗粮的。”

“可我还是好羡慕他们！他们一定看到过很多我不知道的你的样子！”

“你忘了吗，你以后有的是机会发现我各种各样的一面，而且，有一个样子以后只有你知道。”

“？”

“我做爱的样子啊～”高访凑到沈浩然耳边轻语，完了还吹了若有似无的一口气，“顺便告诉你个小秘密，你是第一个进入我生殖腔的alpha。”

“叔叔！”沈浩然不仅心被撩的飞起来，下半身也被撩起来了，一把扑倒高访迫不及待的吻上了那张勾笑的唇.....

 

“嗯啊.....然然.....”暗黑的办公室内，高访的双手被攥住高高举过了头顶压在落地窗上。全身堪堪仅披着一件衬衫，黑色的领带虚挂在白皙的脖颈上。情欲飙升，红唇微张喘着粗气，在玻璃窗上呵出了一块一块的雾气。赤裸的胸膛贴在冰冷的玻璃上，敏感的乳头被刺激的挺立，无法得到慰藉的在玻璃上摩擦着。雨越下越大，斑驳的窗景迷惑了高访的眼...那豆大的雨点好像隔着玻璃直接拍打在他的身上一般，让他产生了一种露天席地被干的错觉。

粗热的性器在臀缝摩擦，却偏生就是不进去，“然然...快进来.....”平日里一撩就燃的沈浩然此刻却意外的能忍，高访耐不住体内的燥热，屁股数次向后挺，想要主动吃下那一根，却每每都被小男友躲开。

“不要急嘛，叔叔。我会让你更舒服的。”沈浩然故意放慢了动作，骨节分明的手指一寸寸的在高访的身上点火。抚摸上等玉器般的沿着腰部线条下滑，捏了一把后翘的臀，滑向了大腿根部。反复摩挲敏感的嫩肉，唇在高访粉白的过分的背部留下一连串深浅不一的吻痕。大手向上，包覆住稀薄的黑色耻毛中已经挺立的茎身，以一种极慢的速度揉搓撸动着。

沈浩然绷紧着一身的肌肉控制着想要立刻插进去的欲望，由背后将头埋在高访的颈窝，灵巧的舌舔过漂亮的下颚线，“叔叔，爽吗？”

“爽....嗯...”但已经湿透了的 omega，不被进入后面根本得不到满足。

“想要更多吗？”诱惑的低语。

高访扭着腰，按奈不住深处的欲火，“想....想要....嗯啊...你进来......”

“叔叔说清楚，想要什么进去，进去哪里？”沈浩然越发的喜欢欺负自己成熟的恋人，想要看他崩不住的样子，想要听他亲口说着骚话，想要彻底征服他.......

“要然然的大肉棒.....肏进来，干进我的生殖腔......”高访憋红了眼，被逼说出令人羞耻的话语，扭头寻找沈浩然的唇，试图用亲吻掩盖羞红的脸。

随即双手的束缚被松开，屁股被抓住往后一拉，沈浩然的肉刃便狠狠的插进高热的后穴。

“唔嗯...好满...”

深处的欲望得到满足，高访舒爽的脚趾都蜷了起来，下滑的身体被沈浩然把住，双手勉强的扶着落地窗支撑着摇摇欲坠的身体。

“叔叔，我才刚进去你就夹的那么紧了，弄的我下面好舒服哦。”和撒娇的口吻不相符，紫红色的茎身粗暴的进出着小穴。硕大的头部每一次进入都被肠壁死死的咬住，退出时又会被不舍的吸住。舒爽的沈浩然没有规律的狠狠戳刺着内部，每一次都顶撞到不同的地方，换来高访深浅不一的呻吟。直到生殖腔分泌的淫液都被拍打的起了白沫，星星点点的沾在沈浩然的粗硬的耻毛上。

“如果我碰你这儿，叔叔是不是会更舒服？嗯？”

说着手指便划过胸膛，绕着浅粉色的乳晕打着圈，由左边滑到右边，玩弄了一会儿又回到原处。来来回回，却就是不去触碰最让身下人有感觉的两朵缨红。得不到的反而更想要，近在咫尺的手指却迟迟不给他想要的，高访空虚的低哼了一声，忍受不住的提出羞耻的请求。

“然然，碰碰它们，碰碰我的奶头....它们想要你.....”

“遵命，我就喜欢叔叔说清楚自己想要什么~”

听到自己想要听的，沈浩然立刻用两指夹住了被故意忽视的挺立，恶意的往上提拉，连带着胸口的软肉都被拉长了几分，高访直接舒服的叫出了声。拉至极限后又松开让乳头弹了回去，没有一刻的停留，拇指食指又粗暴的捏住肉粒毫无章法的揉搓着，粗粝的指腹刺激着柔嫩的顶端，时不时的用指甲搔刮敏感的乳缝，引出高访一声赛一声的浪叫。肉穴深处被填满，高访咬着唇享受着沈浩然每一次的撞击，明明是男人却还被玩弄着乳头产生剧烈的快感，电流般的窜向全身.....

撑在窗户上的右手被另一只更大的手掌包覆，五指嵌入，十指紧扣。青筋凸起的小麦色手背上，已经结痂的齿痕是两周前沈浩然自己咬的，高访当时就有些心疼，此刻便下意识的以唇覆盖，轻轻的舔过。

这个亲吻比任何举动都让沈浩然血脉贲张，当下又加快了抽送的速度，结实点的背部肌肉上因此蒙上了一层薄汗。“啪啪啪”肉体拍打的声音让这个原本只用来办公的地方染上无尽的淫靡，高访不知道以后还如何再在这里定下心来处理公务......

“叔叔你抬头看，你现在真漂亮。”

高访眯着被操出生理性泪水的眼，大脑来不及思考直接照着沈浩然的话动作，抬头一看，原本就红的不行的脸更染上了一层艳丽的丹色。

只见落地窗玻璃仿佛一面巨大的镜子，将高访此刻的失态一丝不拉的映射出来。本来注意力并不在此的高访被提醒后就移不开眼，看着镜面中陌生的自己——乳头被玩弄的红肿挺立，又白又直的两条腿因耐不住冲撞而微微弯曲。整个身体随着身后男人的动作一下一下的撞向玻璃，没有得到慰藉的性器也随之前后晃动着。

太羞耻了！

沈浩然也欣赏着高访沉沦快感的模样，只有他才能干的叔叔那么爽，他还想让高访体验更深的快感！

“叔叔，放轻松。把生殖腔打开。”

alpha放慢了速度，抵着腔口小幅度的磨着，一下一下的仿佛磨着高访的心。本就麻痒的不行的生殖腔因Omega的意志慢慢的被打开，腔口一吸一吸的嘬着龟头，直到被彻底贯穿。

“唔!....嗯啊....”被侵入最深处的Omega舒服的昂起了头，脆弱敏感的部位统共也就第三次被进入却已经热情的不像话，一张小嘴饥渴的吮吸着进入的部分。高访觉得自己的身体要坏掉了，怎么会如此不知羞耻的渴望着男人的那一根...

可是真的好舒服，还想要被干的更爽......

沈浩然大开大合的操弄着一里一外两张小嘴，粗大的肉冠每次都狠狠的抽出再撞入生殖腔，倒刺似的勾着生殖腔口，每每都让身下的omega颤栗的一抽一抽的。感到对方的穴道不规则的收缩，好像要达到巅峰时，又故意放慢速度，让肉棒在在对方生殖腔里画着圈。

阴茎的根部被穴口缠着，顶端又含入生殖腔好好招待，双重享受使肉棒又涨大了一圈，沈浩然完全将柔软的肠道撑成自己阴茎的形状。

“叔叔...你真厉害...嗯......自己摸摸......你咬的那么紧...都要...把我夹断了......”

沈浩然抓着高访的手摸到两人交合的地方，高访无力反抗，只能顺从的被迫感受着自己含着男人肉棒的穴口。无法置信自己的那里居然那么烫热、紧绷，被扯着手指沿着穴口转了一圈，自己玩弄后穴一般的羞耻感让高访夹的更紧。

“叔叔...，你在摸摸，里面有多热...”

没想到沈浩然竟然直接按住他的手指像已经含着肉棒饱和到不行的穴内戳刺进去！

“然然！不行的！嗯......啊—！进不去的......”

“叔叔，可以的......你的小屁股可能吃了...”

一寸一寸的，高访的手指竟真的被自己吃了进去，和紫黑色的肉棒对比强烈，刺激着沈浩然的眼。手指的进入让原本被堵在里边无法流出的骚水有了缝隙可以慢慢的流了出来......淅淅沥沥的沿着大腿根向下滴落。有些甚至直接滴在深灰色的地毯上，留下一点一点的水渍...

高访第一次体会到自己身体里的感觉，整个人头皮发麻，中指被烫的骇人的肠肉吸附住，触感灵敏的指腹可以完全感受到括约肌的蠕动、收缩。原本粗糙的表面被液体润滑的恰到好处，手指的进入没有遇到人任何阻碍。沈浩然深埋在他体内肉刃则在一进一出之间摩擦着他的指背。

这就是沈浩然平时的感受......

“叔叔...你里面舒服吧...你动动手指...和我一起操你自己......”

高访老脸一热，饶是他有过不少性爱的体验，也从未被提出过如此的要求，真的太过了！可是却还是很有吸引力......他稍稍弯曲手指，就陷入了肉壁中好像要被吸进去一般......太舒服了...

被情欲击垮了理智的高访完全成了欲望的奴役，一心只追求更高的快感，配合着肉棍进出的频率抽插着自己的手指，真的像沈浩然说的那般，和肏红了眼的alpha一起干着自己的后穴。

“你的手指弄的我也好舒服...叔叔......，可惜......你的生殖腔太深了，不让我也想让......你自己感受下......”

“嗯....然然...我不行了...你快射吧...射在里面...”

憋了许久的alpha得到准许后，加速抽插，几百下后，又一次的在高访体内成结，沈浩然‘咕噜噜’的向这个可以孕育生命的地方灌进自己的种子......

“叔叔...真希望你可以给我生个孩子...”

腔壁被精液冲刷的感觉舒爽至极，沈浩然高潮时的话语让高访产生了真的会怀孕的错觉，早就到达零界点的高访撸动了两下自己的下体，也痉挛着跟着的去了......一股股白灼粘稠的精液全部射在了身前的落地窗上......

因成结插得太深不方便走动，沈浩然微调了下姿势将西装铺在地上，后抱着高访一起躺在上边。高访还被体内持续的射精刺激着，舒服的直抽抽。大量内射的精液让平坦的小腹都有些微微凸起，沈浩然摸着心里甚是满足。

当欲望退却之后。

“沈浩然同学，你那些骚话你到底是哪里学来的？小小年纪，除了学习，我看你都挺能呀。”明明不久前还是个任人摆布的小处男。

“叔叔你不要表扬我了，我会骄傲的。”

“我并没有在表扬你...”

“可是叔叔也很喜欢不是吗，每次我说的时候你都会吸的特别紧。”

“.........”无法反驳。

“对了，我最近还学了一个网红体位，听说很爽，你要不要试试？”

“你可学点好吧，沈浩然同学！”

最后高访还是被沈浩然软磨硬泡拉着试验了一下，确实真的很爽...

=============  
第二天一早，管惕接到丁小岱的电话醒来后，就见到手机屏幕上他们的‘浅宇一家门’有十几条未读消息，迷茫着睡眼返回顶端。

【“老高”邀请了“Noodles_Shen”加入群聊。】

【老高：介绍一下，@Noodles_Shen 沈浩然，我新交的男朋友，你们可以叫他然然。晚上大家都把时间空出来一起吃个饭，我给大家正式介绍一下。】

【Noodles_Shen：大家好，我是高访叔叔的沈浩然。以后请多多指教。】

【老高：对了，今天上午晚点到。】

【Noodles_Shen：叔叔！你是腰还疼吗！我上学前你明明说没事了的！要不要我赶回来？！】

【老高：我没事儿，处理点别的事儿。】

【老高：你给我好好上课，不是说马上就要一模考了，不许再翘课了，知道么？】

【Noodles_Shen：哦.....[委屈]】

才把第一页看完管惕就完全醒了，一双眼睛瞪得老大，卧槽，信息量要不要那么大？！

【老高：还有上课不许玩手机。】

【Noodles_Shen：好.....[委屈][委屈][委屈]】

【大嫂：恭喜你们，欢迎然然！@Noodles_Shen】

【老大：@浅宇高访 [大拇指]，@Noodles_Shen 欢迎。】

【老大：可以啊，老高。不鸣则已，一鸣惊人啊。】  
【大嫂：我已经通知过市场部，早上的一些简单的工作会暂时由我这边代为处理。】

【老高：麻烦你了啊，温暖。】

【大嫂：高总客气了。[微笑]】

【小袋子：@Noodles_Shen @浅宇高访 恭喜你们，欢迎然然~~】

【老高：谢谢大家！】

【老高：对了，@浅宇管惕 你的西装拿去干洗了，过两天还给你。】

【小袋子：管总估计还没起床呢，再不起都要迟到了。】

管惕努力运转着自己的超强大脑，接受着目前的情况，在看到‘西装’、‘干洗’的字样时，他觉得他的大脑有点烧.....

【浅宇管惕：@@Noodles_Shen 欢迎欢迎！】

【浅宇管惕：@浅宇高访 西装要不，就不用还我了吧.....】

【浅宇管惕：我可还记得你那一套商人重利的感情理论呢！！！】

【浅宇管惕：晚上你可得好好给我说说！！！】

【老高：@浅宇管惕 西装我照着款式再给你买一套。】

【老高：商人重利没错，可然然是我的爱人啊[狡猾]】

【@Noodles_Shen：叔叔！！！！！！我也爱你！！！！！！】

【@Noodles_Shen：比心[爱心][爱心][爱心][爱心][爱心]】

【老高：听课！】

【@Noodles_Shen：好~~~~~[爱心][爱心][爱心][爱心][爱心]】

 

管惕觉得他今天不用吃早饭了，干了这碗狗粮，回想起平日里他们四人给高访秀的恩爱，管惕都怀疑高访是故意憋着大招等着他们呢！

管惕点开设置，默默的修改沈浩然的群备注，修长的手指输入了四个大字.....

——老高爱人


	4. 【然访】叔叔，你吃醋了？

高访参加过、也召开过不少重要的会议，可他从没想过自己有一天会去参加自己男朋友的家长会。沈浩然一周前拿来的家长会通知单，转达了老师必须得有家长出席的要求。沈浩然说他爸妈常年在国外，这么临时来不及赶回来了，最后就变成由他来代替。

看了眼时间，距离沈浩然告知的7点半还有足够的时间，顺利的找到了停车位后，便想按沈浩然说的打电话通知他带着去教室。可这冷风一吹，高访就放下了拨号的手，心想学校就那么点地方，随便问个人就能找到高三教室在哪儿了，就不叫小朋友出来受凉了。

进门前向门卫问到了详细的路线，可没想到学校那么大，路上还是绕了一下，幸好也遇到同去高三楼的家长，便一起跟着走了。

虽然沈浩然从来没有主动提起过，但高访对沈浩然的家境是有个大概的了解的。且先不说那小子钱包里厚厚的一刀信用卡，能在他们小区买房，还能上得起这所学校的，家里不说大富大贵也是有些底子的。可是这样这样的物质条件却是用压榨陪伴孩子的时间换来的，高访心底还是有一丝丝的不赞同。

高访今天特地挑选了一套纯黑的西服，不高调显眼也表达了对老师的尊重。抬头确认了班级挂牌，高访正了正同样深色系的领带走进了教室。

不需要特意去寻找，高访一进门就见到人群中央，沈浩然背对着前门坐在桌子上。高访扫了一圈教室，可能时间尚早，已经到了的家长并不是太多，孩子们还闹哄哄的聚在一起。

十来个孩子围在一起，不知笑闹着什么。

高访踱步到沈浩然的座位前，轻咳了一声，“咳嗯，然然，说什么呢，笑的那么开心?”

“诶，你什么时候来的？怎么不打电话叫我去接你呢。”沈浩然见到高访，赶忙跳下桌子，拿出口中的棒棒糖。

周围的学生们也自动的退开几步，有个关系特别好的男生，点了点沈浩然说道，“你爸？这么年轻呀~好帅哦！”

“去去去，我爸妈还在纽约呢。这我叔叔！”叔叔的说法是昨天他们一起决定的，高访的身份如果实话实说，怕老师同学一时都接受不来，

沈浩然伸手挥了挥，示意大家散了散了，随后拉开自己这位边上的椅子，用校服西装的袖子擦了擦，“叔叔，你坐。”

高访承受着四方射来的好奇目光，坦然的坐下了。他可是见过大世面的人，还不至于被这几个孩子盯得不自在，“然然，你也坐。”

高访大约的扫了一下这些孩子，除了4个男的，一水儿的漂亮小姑娘，还有一个小男孩看那个小身板八九不离十是个Omega。沈浩然长相帅气、身材突出又和几个朋友搞了个小乐队，能在相对单纯的校园里受欢迎是毋庸置疑的。高访瞅了眼讨好地笑着的沈浩然，心想，可惜了各位小朋友，这个小alpha现在已经是我的人了。

拥有了主权的Omega有点小自豪，不自觉的想要宣示。

“然然，你这领子别老不扣上，袖子也放下来，天凉，别生病了。”说着高访便亲自动手扣上了衬衫最顶端的纽扣，顺便还整理了下拖拖拉拉的艳红色领带。沈浩然则听话的放下了袖口，看着高访贴近的脸，框架眼镜后长长的睫毛扇呀扇，扇的他心脏蹦蹦跳。

今天叔叔怎么好像特别的温柔。

身边的‘莺莺燕燕’都被沈浩然如此听话的反差行为弄得丈二摸不着头脑，见人家家长来了也不好意思再停留，一群人打过招呼就各自回到座位和班级。高访这才有功夫注意到别的同学桌上好像放着什么纸，沈浩然的桌面却空落落的。高访往边上最近的桌子上看了眼，半截A4纸上打印着一行小字，下面好像还有个表格。

没见过猪跑，但是做过猪的高访立刻猜出来这肯定是考试成绩单。

“然然，拿出来吧。”

“什么，拿什么？”沈浩然还没进入状态。

“成绩单呀，还能是什么？”

“EMMM.....”

高访也不说话，满脸微笑的看着沈浩然，这个笑容沈浩然心里有数，翻译过来就是快拿出来，你瞒不了我的。

“那个，叔叔，我觉得呢，这个分数并不能代表什么的。”还在挣扎沈浩然。

“我知道，我不是那种只看成绩的家长，但我就是想看看。”

沈浩然心底暗暗叫苦，叔叔怎么还真的带入家长角色了，看着比家里的老头子还吓人，合着还不如租一个家长算了。

奈何世上没有后悔药，沈浩然还是放弃抵抗抽出了口袋中被捏的皱巴巴的成绩单。

高访展开抚平褶皱的白纸，上面的一行小字写的是一模考成绩汇总，下面的表格的确是各个科目的分数。

语文 69  
数学 37  
英语 137  
生物 6  
地理 36  
化学 9

？？？

沈浩然同学，你别蒙我，就你这分数能上二本线？

高访有点不太相信的看着纸上一连串的红灯，他的确是知道沈浩然学习并不太好，但是这已经不是不太好的范畴了吧。

沈浩然在边上东望望西瞧瞧，有些心虚，有些担心高访会是什么反应。

“英语考的不错，不枉费你在伦敦生活了10年，满分是150吗？”

“语数英150，+3是70分......”

“卷子发了吗？”

“昨天发的…”

“回家拿给我看看。”

“好…...”不知为何，高访没有生气的迹象，沈浩然反而有些心虚。

“你知道要藏起来，就说明你自己也觉得不好意思。”高访放下成绩单，扶了扶眼镜，看着沈浩然一脸怕害怕被责骂的表情，不禁觉得有些好笑。高访知道沈浩然并不笨，掌握了一身的技能，不仅是有天赋同样也依赖了不赖的头脑，考出这样的成绩只能说是没上心。可鉴于小朋友比天高的自尊心，说教的话也实在说不出口，只能点到为止。

“知道不好意思，下次可就别再给我带一串灯笼回家了，我家可不缺照明。”高访摸了摸沈浩然的脑袋笑道。

“知道了，叔叔！”沈浩然疯狂点头！

其实自从遇见高访之后沈浩然已经有洗心革面，想要成为配得上他的人。可惜时间短，任务重，只能从没什么技巧的文科先抓起来。这次的家长会也算给自己立一个里程碑吧，还有小半年，一定要给自己和叔叔一个满意的答卷！

七点半整，家长们都陆陆续续的就坐了。

家长会的惯例还是依旧的表扬了一下上游的同学，鼓励了下中游的同学，在批评一下倒数的同学，当然沈浩然同学就是那个被重点批判的。

沈浩然总算是战战兢兢的熬到了班主任的总结陈词，终于散了的时候却又被点名。

“沈浩然家长、陈婷婷家长留一下，教导主任找你们，沈浩然你们俩领着去一下主任办公室吧。”

沈浩然一脸不爽，这个教导主任总是各种针对他，平日里他都没有在怕的，可是今天这个日子整什么幺蛾子，叔叔还在边上呢！

沈浩然觉得今天自己应该改名叫沈怂然......

“走吧，然然。”被点名了一晚上批评不说，结束后还被留下来。从来都是优等生的高访还真是获得了新的人生体验。

走去办公室的路上，高访再一次感受到了沈浩然的人气，简直是所有人视线的焦点。正值散会，学生、家长们涌出教室挤满了走道，一群又一群的男孩女孩朝沈浩然打招呼。顾及到父母在身边，大家都没有太过分，可眼里的光却掩饰不住。

高访用余光撇了眼身边做着回应的沈浩然，自信的笑容，散发着光芒一般的年轻脸庞。他清楚的认识到，根本不需要再过几年，此刻的沈浩然就已经是一个迷死无数人的alpha了。

“你小子，挺受欢迎嘛。”

“怎么，叔叔你吃醋了吗？”沈浩然转头望向高访，突然觉得心情大好。

高访没有回答，因为已经到了办公室。但不置可否，看到沈浩然身边总是围绕着这样年轻、鲜明的个体，高访心里的确有些不是滋味儿。

教导主任是个略有些肥胖的中年男人，看到他们突然露出来得意的笑容。这种表情，混迹商场7年的高访见的可真不少，心下不自觉就有些非好感。

还没等他们几人站定，主任就迫不及待的开口了，“今天特意把两位家长请来，是想讨论一下关于两位孩子早恋的问题。沈浩然和陈婷婷违反学校规定，不仅乱搞男女AO关系，还伙同在考试时作弊！”

教导主任语不惊人死不休，高访还真没料到对方会展开这个话题，毕竟他才是那个让沈浩然早恋的对象。而且作弊？？？就然然那一串大红灯笼？？？

“你胡说什么呢你！”沈浩然见高访脸上一丝丝惊讶，以为他真信了教导主任的胡言乱语。

高访拉住了冲上前作势要揍人的沈浩然，还未开口劝阻，就见沈浩然转头一脸委屈的说道，“叔叔，我没有…”

本就不信主任胡言乱语，再加上沈浩然一脸委屈，高访自是没辙了，刚想开口的同时就听见边上女学生的声音，“妈咪，我也没有…”

高访这才注意起这个一起被叫来谈话的早恋风波的另一主角，不得不承认她的确是个挺可爱的Omega。小姑娘着着校服，青春洋溢，留着利落的齐耳波波头，衬的脸蛋只有巴掌那么大，大眼睛忽闪忽闪的看向自己的母亲。

目光上移，母女俩的相貌有些相似，发型也差不多，只是女人精致的妆容和一身价值不菲的高定正装，让她看起来十分强势。女子拢了下女孩儿的肩膀，没有开口，转而和高访自我介绍了下，并且递上了一张名片。

高访扫了一眼后发现对方是个律师事务所的合伙人，于是也习惯新的掏出名片夹回递回去，并且做了简单的自我介绍。

两人暂且无视教导主任，“久仰久仰”、“哪里哪里”的寒暄了一下。高访知道陈律师是想要给这个有些张狂的教导主任一个下马威，明知这样不合礼数，却也配合着。最后在女子眼神的暗示下，高访才主动将话题再次引回和主任谈话。

“老师，你可以详细的说明一下吗？我家然然说没有，他从来不会骗我。况且，先不谈早恋，他这个成绩，你还说他作弊，空口无凭实在有点缺乏说服力吧。”高访决定先礼后兵。

被迫了解到两位家长的不俗地位，教导主任的神色有所收敛，说话的语气也没有方才那么放肆了。

“沈浩然同学平时嚣张跋扈，不把老师放在眼里。之前还和高二的女同学搞对象，在学校里老公老婆的叫，这都是好多同学有目共睹的。”

“那是打赌！”沈浩然又要跳脚。

“然然，你先让他说完。”

见高访好似偏向自己，教导主任又强硬来了起来，好像自己现在说的都是为了学生好一般。

“沈浩然同学之前还带头传播女明星艳照，影响恶劣。至于和陈婷婷的事儿，也是我偶然发现的。小小年纪，就在公共场合喂饭，腻腻歪歪的。还有作弊的事情，本来年轻人的感情我睁一只眼闭一只眼也就过去了，但是沈浩然不知道给陈婷婷灌了什么迷魂汤，让她在一模考的时候帮他作弊。数学考试的最后一大题，整个考场只有他们俩答对了。而且他们还是前后座，这不是作弊是什么，沈浩然你不要以为你可以一直无法无天。今天你叔叔来了，我就要好好教育教育你，尽到做老师的责任。”

一口气数完罪状，教导主任便得意的抬着头看着高访，像看他准备怎么教训沈浩然，可只见对方仅仅是不紧不慢的环臂转头询问。

“然然？”

得以开口的的沈浩然立刻解释起来，“那个丁佩，我们就是打赌闹着玩的一周情侣，那称呼也是随便叫叫的。那是之前的事儿了。”

高访知道沈浩然说的之前是遇到他之前。

“还有什么喂饭我根本不记得有这回事儿，至于作弊，完全是他在放屁。”

“那个便当的事我记得。”陈婷婷的声音这时候响起，打着沈浩然的脸。

其余四人都看着陈婷婷，希望听听另一个当事人是怎么时候的，“那次我在吃妈妈做的便当，妈咪你记得吗，上次妈妈做了个特别好吃的玉子烧。”

陈母点了点头。

“然后我就感叹了一下，被沈浩然听见了，就说想吃吃看，学来做给…嗯…重要的人吃。”

高访听到这就有些眉目了，沈浩然的原话估计是喜欢的人，因为他本人不久前的确吃到过沈浩然亲手做的玉子烧。估计是这个教导主任看到什么画面就断章取义。

“两位家长，你们要有自己的判断力，不能孩子说什么就是什么。好多学生都是这样被宠坏的！”见两位家长都选择相信自己的孩子，教导主任有些急了。

高访心想，宠坏就宠坏，自己的狗子他不宠谁宠。

“那作弊呢！沈浩然我就不信这题是你自己算出来的！”

“怎么就不能是我自己算的，我沈浩然光明磊落，敢做敢当，0分我都敢考，我干嘛作弊！”

“我就知道你会那么说，我向数学老师要了一份类似的题目。如果你现在能做出来，我就相信你！”

“做就做！”

胖男人没预料到沈浩然不仅不认怂，还真的拿起笔有模有样的推算起来，不一会功夫就写满了一张纸。

教导主任是根本看不懂的，只能拿出提前准备好的答案艰难的核对。到了最后一步的时候，脸色都青了。他确实没想到沈浩然真的能答出来......

高访毫不意外的翘起嘴角，这题他当时可是花了一个多小时一步步的给沈浩然解过的。

场面一度非常尴尬，教导主任的脸都红了，但却还是不甘心，“就算作弊的事情可以解释，那么乱搞男女关系呢，只凭你们一句话就能否定吗？之前沈浩然还到处沾花惹草，搞得低年级的Omega使用违禁药物，促使他分化。给学校造成了多大的影响！而且陈婷婷是个Omega，谁都知道Omega无法抵抗.......”

“这位先生，如果你再多说一个字，我就将会以Omega歧视罪起诉你。”陈律师强硬的打断了教导主任恼羞成怒的发言，她不希望自己的女儿再多听到一句不堪的言论。

高访听到这儿睁大了双眼，主任说的分明就是他在停车场遇到沈浩然的那一次，他一直都以为沈浩然是自然分化，没想到居然是被人设计了。他有些生气，气现在的孩子如此的不知轻重，也后怕沈浩然险些就成为别人过失的牺牲品！幸好，幸好沈浩然现在已经是他的了！

“主任老师，你说的这些情况我都了解了。诱导分化的事情我第一次听说，这件事沈浩然是受害者，我觉得校方应该彻查该名Omega的行为，而不是将问题推到沈浩然身上。”说到这儿，高访顿了顿，眼中带着一分难以察觉的狠戾望向教导主任，“而且我现在可以很明确的告诉你，沈浩然绝对不会在学校里和别的Omega有什么不正当关系。因为他已经有Omega了。”

“我就是他的Omega！”高访一字一句的宣示着主权，“我不希望以后还有任何的谣言传到我的耳朵里，不然届时我会视同你在试图离间我们的AO关系。需要陈律师给你讲解一下这个罪名的后果吗？”

教导主任呆了，陈婷婷惊了，沈浩然惊呆了，眼睛瞪的铜铃一般大。

“我想这种常识性问题不需要我来解释了。如果没有别的问题，我们今天就到这儿吧。这位老师，希望你以后下结论之前可以先获取确凿的证据，不要耽误我们家长的时间。”陈律师作为现场唯二还能正常思考的人，迅速的发表了‘结案陈词’，拉着女儿便要走了。

“那我们就先走了，还有我希望今天的对话，会是个秘密。”高访也准备拉着沈浩然回去了，顺便再威胁一下这个惹人厌的教导老师。

走廊上陈律师趁女儿去厕所的空档叫住了高访，“高总不仅在生意场上出其不意，没想到感情生活也这般豁的出去。”

“哪里哪里。”高访不否认方才是被气的冲动了，如此这般倒成了豁的出去，虽然他也并不后悔。

“不用敷衍我，不瞒你说，我家那位也比我小8、9岁。当时我追的自己都要放弃了，在一起后她还是自卑的遮遮掩掩，直到有了婷婷才慢慢好起来的。刚才见你那样说，我一把年纪倒就有些羡慕沈同学了，能够让你这样优秀的Omega表现出如此明显的占有欲。”

陈律师一番真情实感，说的高访都有些不好意思。

婷婷出来后，说了句妈咪来接他们了，就拉着陈律师快步走了。

高访跟着沈浩然下了楼便觉得对方有些不对劲，出了办公室之后这个咋咋呼呼的小子就没再说话了。刚想上前看看是什么情况，就忽的一下被拉进了转角的门。

高访跟着沈浩然下了楼便觉得对方有些不对劲，出了办公室之后这个咋咋呼呼的小子就没再说话了。刚想上前看看是什么情况，就忽的一下被拉进了转角的门。

灼热的呼吸打在他的脸颊，沈浩然霸道的唇瞬间欺了上来，熟悉的可乐味瞬间盈满鼻腔。

高访皱起了好看的眉，恍惚间当他看清了这里是学校厕所时，人却已经被连拖带抱的拉进了隔间。

“然然，你住手，这里是学校！”高访使尽力气推开沈浩然，青春期少男的燃点着实太低，高访思来想去，自己刚才的那句话可能点燃了沈浩然的引线，他只能尽自己所能去平息，“我们回家再做好吗？”

捧着少年的头想要迫使对方冷静下来，至少不能在这里发生些什么，这里也不适合发生些什么。

“不行了，等不及回去了，叔叔，我下边要爆炸了！”沈浩然不管不顾高访的劝阻，执意的伸手解着高访的皮带，一双眼布满了因情欲而涌上血丝，“你撩了我就要负责！你不知道，我在办公室就硬了。”

“你疯了吗，快停下！”

高访根本保不住自己的裤腰带，三两下长裤就失去束缚落到了地上。

衬衣下摆根本遮不住高访的隐私地带，黑色的四角裤紧紧的包裹着精瘦的胯部，雪白的大腿内侧还未退却的吻痕昭示着这里曾被男孩好好的照顾过。

“然然！”

“嘘！叔叔小点声，你也不想把人招来吧。”沈浩然做了一个噤声的动作。

高访一下子便收了声，沈浩然平日里都温顺的像只大型犬，对他言听计从，唯独在情事上好像一匹不服管教的头狼，还会想着法的“折磨”他。

虽然高访不敢再大声劝阻，却也小声不断，手上抵制的动作也没停过。沈浩然欲火难耐，憋的发慌却无法满足，只得另辟蹊径。

沈浩然缓慢的低下身，隔着内裤含住高访的那根，比alpha小了不少的尺寸在一般男性中却也是中上水平。沈浩然所有的性爱经验几乎都是从高访那里学来的，很简单，却也很受用。湿热的舌沿着阴茎来回舔弄，是不是的隔着纯棉的布料吮吸亲吻，不一会儿底裤就湿了一大块。一边做口活，沈浩然的手也没有停下，绕道高访身后，紧紧的捏住饱满的臀肉，揉面团一般的玩弄着。他知道高访最受不了他这样弄他，果然不一会儿，年上的Omega就在前后夹击中软了腰，精致的猫唇不再发出抵抗的声音，而是渐渐的吐出几不可闻的呻吟.......

沈浩然看着高访已经完全勃起的性器，得意的抬头看了眼，对方框架眼镜背后的责备、抵抗已经慢慢的变成了欲拒还迎。小alpha计谋得逞，猛地拉下黑色的底裤，直接张口将对方的那根吞入口中。

沈浩然第一次做口活，技巧远不如高访，控制不好牙齿总是会无意间刮到柔嫩的茎身，而这轻微的疼痛却让高访感到一丝别样的快感。然而在高访想要入的更深的时候，沈浩然毫无征兆的吐出了他的那根。

“叔叔，作为‘我的Omega’，接下来是不是应该你来帮帮我了？”沈浩然吊起了高访的兴致，却不给满足，恨得高访直牙痒痒。

这小狗子真是长出息了！

“话那么多，还不…进来，还是你不想要我？嗯？”情欲高涨的高访佯装镇定，不甘落人一筹，这一手调教出来的小alpha想要压他一头，还得有些年月。

话应刚落，沈浩然又一次的吻上了那张要将他撩疯了的嘴，右手的不客气的直接探入了已有湿意的后穴。无论进去过多少次，沈浩然还是对这里心驰神往......

得偿所愿的高访任由沈浩然急躁的开发着他的后处，隔着校服也能看到对方剧烈起伏的胸膛。两人之间做爱都偏好背入式，因为可以肏的更深，更爽，可是这般面对面的做却可以看到沈浩然动情的模样，小男朋友皱着眉一脸认真的仿佛方才解题一般。浓密的眉，高挺的鼻梁，还有那张亲吻过无数遍的唇，高访感受着后穴又被插入一指的同时欣赏起了沈浩然帅气的面容。难怪有那么多Omega想要倒贴，那么好的人，他可是不会放手的。

霸占了宝物一般的喜悦感涌上心头，高访再也顾不得这里还是在学校，彻底放开了。一只手勾上沈浩然的脖子，用力的亲吻着独属于他一人的alpha。另一只手也一刻不闲的去解沈浩然的皮带，慰藉裤裆内早已硬的不行的肉棍。

几乎每周都要接受三四次性爱的穴道很快便被扩张到了可进入的程度，高访颔首确认可以进入后，沈浩然就立刻退出手指换上了自己的肉棒。

“嗯....”高访捂住了自己的唇，堵住了将要逸出口的惊叫，被小十几岁的男朋友压在学校厕所门上肏，让高访既紧张又兴奋，身上所有的感官都被无限放大。撞进他体内的性器好像要烫坏他的脑子。

沈浩然一手托举着高访的大腿，一手无法无天的玩弄着弹性极佳的臀肉。沈浩然沉醉在高访一脸紧张却又沉迷情欲的表情中，舔了舔唇，健硕的腰身加速猛烈的摆动着，高访不堪重击背部一下下的撞上门。发出砰砰砰的轻微响声，如果此刻有人经过一定立刻就能他们在做什么。被托起的长腿随着大幅度的动作上下摇晃着，被褪下的黑色底裤挂在高访纤细的脚踝上飘摇。

黑色耻毛一下下的磨着高访的入口，被挤出的淫水拍打成了一个接一个的小气泡。捂嘴的手根本使不上力，高访还是忍不住想要叫出声，只得狠狠的咬住自己的下唇。

这下沈浩然可心疼的不行，刚想出声劝阻，却听见门外传来了两个男生的断断续续的谈笑生和愈发接近的脚步声。

“怎么样...你爸........你了吧.........”

“我......少岁了.....还揍......”

男生们进来了！！！

要是被发现就完蛋了！！！

下体相连的两人一同紧张的屏住呼吸，沈浩然插入的动作不得不停下，深埋在对方体内的肉棒一跳一跳的，好像在责怪主人为何在此刻停住了！

高访这边也不好受，本在兴头上的快感戛然而止，沈浩然的硕大卡在他里边，动也不是，不动也不是。饥渴难耐的想要沈浩然继续动作，狠狠干到他的深处，忍受不住的欲望让咬住唇的牙关更加用力，希望可以用疼痛来缓解…

而门外的两人却不知晓隔间内发生的一切…一边放水一边聊着。

“诶？小老弟，尺寸不错嘛～了”

“叫哥哥，是比你只小鸟强点。”

“哟，夸你两句，还喘上了。你这根再不错能有沈浩然的大不？”

“自己比不过就找别人衬，谁不知道沈浩然那根大雕，是全年级最粗最长的？他以后的omega可爽死了～”

听到沈浩然的名字时，高访猛烈的颤抖了一下，感觉好像正在进行的下流律动已经被发现了一般。羞耻到不行的同时，下身却夹的沈浩然更紧了，仿佛真的他们说的要爽死了......

年轻气盛的男孩被那么一夹更是受不了，却顾及年长恋人的面子不敢有所动作，憋的脑门上的青筋都暴了起来....…

直到学生讲话的声音逐渐消失，这才放下心来的高访就被体内的肉根狠狠撞了一记，邪气的不行的气音在他耳边说着荤话，“叔叔，听见了吗？他们夸你男人屌大呢～～这个尺寸你满意吗？嗯？”

高访被顶的神魂颠倒，嗯嗯啊啊的根本无暇回答，只得泄愤似的咬住沈浩然的校服外套。

“叔叔～你到底满不满意嘛？”分化不多久的alpha急于证明自己的能力，沈浩然撒着娇没脸没皮的追问，非得要听自家男友说出口才罢休。顶腰的力度一次比一次强，粗大的蘑菇头每次都故意磨过柔嫩的一点，惹得高访一声声的闷哼。

“嗯啊....然.....啊然然....轻.....轻点，要坏了.....”卵蛋激烈的拍打臀部，黏腻的液体摩擦发出的刺耳水声，内部完全的被开发，每一寸穴肉都被肏的认主一般紧咬着粗壮的肉棒，将所有的快感加倍的传送至大脑。全身的力气都被抽光，着地的脚软踏踏的只能勉强支撑重量。被干的狠了的高访实在受不住了，松开了唇，示弱的求绕着。

“坏不了，叔叔更深的都吃进去过。”沈浩然无视高访的要求，掌心狠狠的拍打了下对方白嫩的臀部，并将人整个压得更深。

“唔啊！真...真的不行了.....”在校园厕所交媾的背德感，让高访比平时还要敏感数倍，发胶打理过的短发被汗水打湿，几缕发丝垂到了额前，一双黑眸沾满了泪水，欲落不落，凌乱的美刺激着沈浩然的视觉。

“叔叔每次都口是心非，还是下边的小嘴比较诚实。我每次顶到你那里，你都会紧紧的夹住我，明明就很舒服！”沈浩然恶劣的咬住高访的耳廓，三根手指箍住了高访已然要交代了的物什，粗粝的拇指磨蹭着敏感的铃口，却也同时堵住了发泄的渠道......

高访扭腰想要摆脱控制，想要射......

“然然…放手......…嗯......让我出......”

“不行哦…叔叔…”舒服的不行的沈浩然十分享受高访内壁催促般的夹弄，看着高访欲求不满的脸，坏心的提着让人羞耻的要求，“你里边再夹紧点，把我夹射了，我就松开…”

急欲发泄的高访无可奈何的听话照办，用力的收缩着肠肉，紧紧绞着沈浩然被点名夸赞的大肉棒。一双眼写满了欲望，扭动着腰身急切的寻求男孩的操弄，哪里还有一丝平时叱咤商场，谈笑间灰飞烟灭的淡定模样。

“叔叔，我想在听你说一次你是我的Omega！”看着高访截然不同的模样，沈浩然情动到深处，满脑子都是方才高访触动他心弦的发言。就算高访不说他也知道，叔叔肯定是吃醋了，一想到那么优秀的人为了他嫉妒，沈浩然灵肉都得到了无与伦比的满足，“叔叔…，你知道吗，你吃醋的样子可真漂亮。但叔叔放心，别的Omega根本没法和你比，没有人比得上你。我是真的真的好喜欢你！”

突如其来的告白，反而比那些床第间的荤话更让高访不好意思，再加之被肏掉了大半个脑子，意识涣散的依着本能开口，“我也喜欢.....喜欢然然.......你是我的......”

兴奋到极点的沈浩然低吼一声，松开了堵住马眼的手指，快速的随着自己抽插的频率摩擦了起来，“叔叔，我们一起！”

不一会儿，上半身还穿戴整齐连领导都没有乱的高访，就被自己的小男朋友灌进了一肚子的精液.......

“叔叔，你也是我的…”温柔的吻落在了距离腺体最近的颈侧.......

总有一天，你会真正的成为我的Omega......

 

开车回家的路上，高访在副驾驶座上一直不自在的变换着姿势，可却怎么都无法忽视体内极强的异物感。

如果时间倒退10分钟，他一定要狠狠摇醒那个还不清醒半推半就从了死孩子的自己。怎么会同意让他把那东西塞进去，还美其名曰防止精液流出来打湿裤子……

“叔叔，是不是难受，忍一忍马上就到了。一到家我马上给你清理出来。”

所以到底是谁害的！

看着沈浩然爽朗的笑，高访不知道该如何回应这句明明很下流的话，干脆闭上眼假寐。一路上因为太在意体内的东西反而夹得更紧，如此这般的恶性循环。

好不容易坚持到了小区，高访却被沈浩然拉去了2楼，打着看卷子的名义。可第一次造访沈浩然家，还没来得急参观一下，就直接被拖进了浴室。

“叔叔，我先帮你弄出来!”沈浩然猴急的脱起了高访的衣裤，价格不菲的衣服被毫不怜惜的丢到了脏衣篓里。不一会儿高访全身就只被脱的一丝不挂，就连不离身的眼镜都被拿下放在了洗手台上。

“然然，你出去吧，我自己可以的。”饶是老司机高访也禁不住全裸着面对心上人，一张‘老脸’布满了红晕。

“没事的，叔叔，我帮你！我射的太深了，你自己不好弄，况且。你要自己伸手把那东西拿出来吗？”沈浩然见高访难得的羞红了脸，更不禁想要欺负，暗示的手滑向了双臀间的还沾着液体的沟壑。

沈浩然三下五除二的也褪下自己的校服，扔到了地上，两人推搡着进了淋浴房。

浴室的保暖设备做的很好，脱光了也不觉得一丝寒冷，不急着打开热水。沈浩然将高访摆成了极羞耻的姿势。双手扶着墙背对着自己，榻着细腰，修长的腿向两边大开撅着屁股。

“叔叔，屁股在抬高点~~”

“你快点！”

“叔叔，你怎么能叫男人快呢？”沈浩然故意扭曲意思。

暖黄的灯光下，高访白皙的臀部也被照的泛黄，沈浩然舔了舔嘴唇，朝拜似的吻了一下漂亮的臀瓣。

“然然，你别弄了，先把那玩意儿拿出来........”高访忍不住的催促，将近20分钟过去了，那玩意儿已经.......

沈浩然得意的听命，一双大手扒开高访身后最隐秘的地方。只见刚经过一场酣畅淋漓性爱的地方红肿的不行，晶亮的液体还未干涸，黏腻的覆在菊穴的褶皱上。一张小嘴因暴露在空气中不住的收缩着，沈浩然知道还有另一个原因，“叔叔，你借我一只手，扒开自己的屁股，我得腾一只手出来。”

沈浩然咽了咽口水，看着高访极不情愿的瞪了他一眼，却还是顺从的向后探来一只手，接替过他的抓住自己的臀肉使劲向外，细长的手指嵌入丰满的臀肉 。沈浩然不自觉的伸手摸了摸自己的鼻子，他觉得自己可能已经流了鼻血。

“发什么呆！你快些......”高访不知第几次催促了，沙哑的急躁口音倒有一丝撒娇的味道。

难得看到高访示弱，沈浩然的呼吸都粗重了三分，一根粗长的手指就探入了后穴。手指在里边转动了几圈，摸到了那根被他塞进去的小东西。

高访屏住了呼吸，感受着身后的动作，那根东西不仅没有被拿出去，还被推得更深了。

沈浩然又插入了两根手指，早前被开拓过的穴道很容易的边吃了进去。手指中指成剪刀状慢慢的往里面挪动着，直到再次摸到那根细小的棒子。两指夹住，小心翼翼的向后拖动着。高热括约肌规律的收缩着，好似挽留，高访随着动作不停的发出勾魂的呻吟声。

慢慢的沈浩然的手指退出来穴口，两指夹着的东西也重见光明，一根沾着白色的液体白色的细长塑料棒被拉了出来。大约出了半指长，一个粉色的已经变形了的不规则球体也离开了穴口，发出了‘啵’的一声。原来被堵在里边的白灼的精液一股脑的漏了出来，一部分顺着会阴部流向了大腿，一部分直接滴落到了地砖上。

“叔叔，拿出来了，你看，都小了一大半了呢。”沈浩然邀功似的将已经拿出的棒棒糖伸到高访面前，“我就说叔叔里边超热，超会吸吧。你看，棒棒糖作证！”

高访简直羞的睁不开眼，这小孩真的什么都敢说，还好现在是在家里。只见那根沾着白色液体的糖球确实如沈浩然说的，已经融化了大半，只剩下奇奇怪怪的形状固定在细巧的小棍上。想到这玩意儿被埋在他体内数十分钟，高访更是羞耻的不行.......

结果沈浩然还嫌不够似得，将棒棒糖伸到高访的猫嘴边，戳着嘴角，“叔叔，快尝尝，是不是沾上了你后边的味道~~”

被戳的条件反射张嘴的高访，下一秒就含住了甜蜜的糖果。依稀能辨别出的蜜桃味儿混杂着一丝丝精液的腥味，沈浩然还恶意的搅动着棍子，想骂人的话无法发出只剩下嗯嗯啊啊的地叫.....

“叔叔，是不是很甜？糖水都化在你屁股里了，我也尝尝你后边是不是也那么甜。”沈浩然收回前探的身体，继续扒开高访的后边，探入两根手指抠挖着自己射在里边的东西。流出来的液体只多不少，到后边不仅仅只有精液还有高访体内分泌的润滑液体。透明的淫水昭示着高访再一次的情动，伸舌舔了舔七进七出的手指，果然甜甜的带着他最喜欢的水蜜桃味儿。

“然然，别再挖.....”沈浩然抠挖的手指故意的划过敏感的地方，高访舒服的又起了反应，生怕再下去又要扭着屁股求肏。

沈浩然自然不可能在此刻停下，反而还干脆单膝跪了下来，灵活的舌尖在穴口舔了一圈，便一寸寸的探入了进去。舌尖的味蕾感受着肠壁上糖水的甜味，好像要将酸奶盖子上最美味的部分舔舐干净一般的舔弄着。

“然....然.......不要....出来...！”年上的恋人实在受不住这样的调戏，扭着腰向前，却被大手固定住只能被迫享受无上的快感，完完全全的被沈浩然吃的死死的。

“叔叔，你叫我不要出来吗？再深点应该还有糖水，可惜我舔不到了....不出来不行.....”沈浩然的声音有些低沉，好像无法品尝更深处是一件多么令他失望的事情，可转眼又来了兴致，拔高了音调，“不如，让小浩然进去吃吧~~”

“你——！啊.....”

沈浩然急不可耐的撸动了两把已然勃起的性器，随后急不可耐的在穴口磨蹭了两圈后，深深的插了进去。阴茎再次被火热的内穴包裹住，沈浩然舒服的哼哼了两声。

又被套路了一把的高访，无奈的只能扭着腰配合沈浩然的动作，早在被塞入糖的时候他就应该有所预料。

沈浩然肏的爽了，心下又起了心的花样，打开了花洒，热水‘哗’的一下浇灌在两人身上。突如其来的热水浇的高访一个激灵，只听后边传来夹杂着欲望的男声，“叔叔......我帮你洗澡......”

说着，沈浩然边一边撞击一边拿着花洒对着高访身上的敏感处冲刷着，看着洁白的颈背慢慢的变红，挤了点沐浴露慢慢的抹过那一处朝思暮想的地方。粗粝的手指缓缓的摩挲着高访的腺体，他们约定好的，没有高访的同意，他就无法去穿刺他，灌入自己的信息素。只能看着那块地方慢慢的变红，和沈浩然的眼一样。

关掉了花洒，沈浩然又挤了一些沐浴露在高访的后背，慢慢的抹开，一会儿沿着腰线下滑涂抹着挺翘的臀部、交合处还有无比敏感的大腿内侧，一会儿又沿着肋骨移到胸前的两点，好像真的在洗澡一般认真的揉搓。只有高访知道对方满肚皮的坏水，手指不停的弹过乳头，时不时的还要捏两把。不一会儿，高访就被弄的满身白色泡沫，能看到皮肤的地方都是红的可怕。

十分满意自己作品的沈浩然加快了抽插的速度，高访身上太滑，根本把不住。全靠对方自己配合着扭着腰向后撞，“叔叔，我就知道你会喜欢这个，你看你的腰扭得多浪。”

高访只觉得自己的腰都要断了，若不是两手撑着，他早就脚软的趴下了。

沈浩然见高访如此主动配合，心情大好。重新拿起花洒冲刷掉对方身上的肥皂水，期间还故意的对着吞吐着他肉棒的小嘴冲了几秒，享受对方疯狂吸住的快感。白色的泡沫随着水流全部流向排水口后，沈浩然捞起了一直下塌着腰的高访，将对方抱在怀里，听着高访像被撸舒服的猫一般发出咕噜噜的哼哼声，狠狠的顶了数百记，在高潮前一秒拔出了那话儿射在了高访的屁股上。

高访也在自己抚慰着下体，几乎是同时到达了高潮......

最后高访被抱去浴缸泡了个舒舒服服的澡，迷迷糊糊睡着前还想着最后也没能看到卷子！


	5. 【然访】然然，你醒醒

放学后的化学实验室，夕阳穿过玻璃窗打在实验台的U型管上，折射出斑斓的金色的光斑。

沈浩然低着头站在一边看向低头摆弄实验器材的老师，体内有种异样的感应。

“沈浩然，你知道为什么我单独把你留下来吗？”穿着白大褂的老师突然转头看向他。

高访？

死胖子化学老师怎么会变成叔叔的样子？？？

“叔叔？”

“谁是你叔叔，别乱攀亲戚啊，你自己看看你一模的试卷。”高访不知从哪里掏出一张卷子拍在桌上，“27分，这答题纸上除了选择题其他全空白。沈浩然同学，你是不是对老师有什么意见？”

“叔叔，我没有……”我喜欢你还来不及，哪里会有意见。

“说了，叫我高老师。”

“可你明明是我你男朋友呀！”沈浩然捉急，怎么好好的男朋友变成老师了，还装作不认识他！

“没看出来我们的校草alpha还对老师有这种想法。”高访挑了挑眉，镜片后一双眼狐狸般的眯了起来，“如果你今天表现的好，也不是没有机会。”比平时更妖媚的男人挑起沈浩然的下巴。

咽口水，这样的叔叔好诱人！

高访摇了摇试管，振荡着其中的液体，“今天带你做几个实验，你好好看着。”

“好。”乖巧可爱。

“拿着这个，判断下这是什么试剂。”

沈浩然小心的接过高访递来的试管，玻璃管的底部盈着紫红色的半透明液体。现役高中生假模假样的摇晃了下试管，却被高访伸手阻止，“你这样打着圈转是不对的，振荡试管的标准做法是左右摇晃，像这样。”高访绕后握住了沈浩然的手，引导着吊车尾学生的动作，匀速的左右摇动着玻璃器皿，紫红色的液体随之晃动着。可沈浩然根本无心试剂，视线定格在高访覆上的手，背后的热量隔着几层衣服烫着他，心脏也因为两人紧密的身躯扑通扑通的跳着。

“你想想，紫红色的溶液有哪些，嗯？”高访的声音好像从鼻子里发出，贴在沈浩然的耳边慢慢的一字一字的漏出。

灼热的呼吸打在后颈，小朋友耳根一阵发烫，但还是努力地转动着小脑筋回忆，“有龙胆紫溶液.....石蕊试剂.....…高锰酸钾。”

“嗯，很好，再给你一个小提示。”高访一张一合的唇数次擦过高中生泛红的耳廓，“二氧化硫可以让他褪色，你再猜猜？”

“是高锰…高锰酸钾。”沈浩然话也要说不利索。

“答对了。”高访毫无预兆的在沈浩然的侧脸亲了一口后迅速撤离，回到讲台边上指了指卷子，“所以这题应该选C，你能把反应的方程式写上吗？”

还未及时反应的沈浩然摸了摸脸颊，傻笑着不知从哪儿掏出一支笔，利索的写下来一连串反应公式。

高访的手肘撑在讲台上低头看着沈浩然的答案，“写得很好，所以沈浩然同学，你明明都会，却选了错误的答案。是故意想让老师把你留下来？你就那么喜欢老师吗？”

“超喜欢！”你是我最最最亲爱的叔叔，我怎么能不喜欢你！

“你知道吗，其实老师也很喜欢你~”说着高访抬腿，被撩开的白袍下竟空落落的，赤裸的脚踝挂着过大的皮鞋慢悠悠的蹭过沈浩然结实的小腿。

高中生腾的红了眼，手眼看着就要摸上高访诱人的肌肤，方才还晃在眼前的大白腿一下子便收了回去，沈浩然抬头一脸委屈看着他的“高老师”。

“心不要急，想要奖励，就得回答问题。”高访转头，指了指桌上已经搭建好的实验装置，又摊开试卷指了指实验大题，“这是这道题的模型，我来给你演示一下，你来告诉我答案。”

高访抬手点燃了酒精灯，袖口滑落至手肘，光滑的小臂白的几乎反光，转动着细的惊人的手腕指着酒精灯提问，“这个的作用是什么？”

“加热，让碳酸氢钠分解。”沈浩然不知道自己怎么还能做到对着可能只穿了一件白大褂的高访认真回答问题！！！

“答对了一半，还有使含有结晶水的碳酸钠失水。”高访拉了拉袖子，又盖住了暴露出的皮肤。

沈浩然同学在内心疯狂拒绝，狗视眈眈的想要用视线剥下这件碍眼的白衣。

“那这个呢？”高访不露痕迹扯出一个意味不明的微笑，指向中间的U型管，“题目告诉我们，里边装的是无水的氯化钙。”

吸取方才的教训，沈浩然打起12万分的精神，回忆着书本上的知识，“为了吸收反应里生成的水！”

“没错。”

沈浩然闪亮着眼期待着高访的奖励，果不其然，对方凑近了过来，送上一记香吻，只可惜仅仅相贴了一瞬便分开，他还未来得急那薄唇的滋味。迫不及待想要下一个奖励的沈浩然自告奋勇的抢过试卷，解答起了第三个问题，“这里面装着的碱石灰是用来吸收反应中生成的二氧化碳的，叔叔，对不对~”

高访捂着嘴笑弯了眼，随后一张脸在沈浩然面前无限放大，轻微的酒香味若有似无的顺着相贴的唇传了过来。小alpha夺过了这个吻的主动权，捧住高访完美的下颚微微用力撬开了Omega的唇。啧啧的接吻声混杂着心跳声在沈浩然的耳边炸开，高访的唇一如既往的甜美，他不由自主的探入炙热的口腔，寻找柔软的小舌。仿佛要将耗尽高访口中所有空气一般用力的亲吻着，很快沈浩然就感受到omega已经软了腰。

乘胜追击是alpha的本能，沈浩然扶住高访细腰的双手恣意游走向下，隔着布料包裹住柔软的臀肉，仔细的感受着高访较好的臀型，这个屁股他拥有都摸不腻。

叔叔连内裤都没穿！

手掌没有感受到底裤的存在，沈浩然亢奋的捏了把臀肉，将对方的胯拉向自己，半硬的性器按耐不住的一下一下向前顶。

“唔嗯…”双唇被堵住，高访只能发出鼻音来反抗。

屁股揉过瘾后沈浩然转而想要脱下高访身上唯一的遮蔽物，却被高访反制一把握住了校裤下的勃起，“小朋友，我说了，想要奖励先要做题。”

“老师……”欲求不满的沈浩然半路被阻，浑身难受的不行只想好好的在高访身上泻泻火。

“没有付出，就没有回报，第四题求x的值。”这一次撒娇好像不顶用。

高访喘着气揉弄起自己学生的性器，嘴上也不松口，“你一边算，我一边帮你弄好吗？没想到你这里还真大啊~”

沈浩然总是很难拒绝高访的要求，勉为其难的提笔在草稿纸上列式计算，另一边却感受着高访的手给他带来的快感。解题过程才写到第二行，高访的手就解开了皮带钻入了alpha的裤裆里，肉棒被略凉的手把玩着，沈浩然的字都扭曲了起来。

太想操了。

想把他压在讲台上操哭！

“然然，你在想什么，手上的动作慢下来咯。”说这高访的手也停了下来，堪堪握着，“你不写，我也不动哦。”

沈浩然咬咬牙，继续写着，笔尖几乎都要穿破纸张，每一个数字都留下极深的印子。高访的手故意动的很慢，欲望得不到疏解反而更甚，手臂上的青筋都爆了出来。

“嘶！叔叔你干嘛！”脆弱的敏感处被突然捏紧，无预兆的疼痛从耻部传来，沈浩然险些要跳起来。

“你再看看你的恒等式。”高访对少年的反抗不以为意，飘飘然的沙哑嗓音撩着小朋友，“老师奖罚分明，做错了当然要惩罚哦。”

沈·天不怕地不怕·just见高访怂·浩然只能憋着嘴检查起自己的解题步骤，果然发现了一个愚蠢的低级错误，粗暴的划去做出修改。伴随着他的动作，高访的手也松开了，还加快了套弄的速度，手指顺着凸起的筋脉撸动，“然然，你解快点，考试可没有那么多时间给你。”

沈浩然不想解题！沈浩然只想想解叔叔衣服！

小alpha天人交战之际，omega更加变本加厉的挑逗，湿热的唇滑向脆弱的脖颈，轻咬着喉结边上的皮肤。勾人的舌在疯狂搏动的颈动脉上舔舐着，湿滑的触感沿着下颚线一路上移到了耳边，“呼”的朝耳蜗吹了一口气。

“然然，还没……啊，沈浩然你干嘛！”

“老师你说我想干嘛？”被引诱到快烧起来的沈浩然将高访还埋在他裤裆里的手扯了出来，一个错身将这只勾人的猫儿压在了讲台上，肉茎直接顶向臀峰之间的沟壑，卡在两瓣软肉之间上下磨蹭着以缓解难耐的燥热，“x=10，老师我现在可以领取我的奖励了嘛？”

“你先放开，还有…”

“放开？老师你这儿都那么湿了，我要是放开你，你可怎么满足自己？”沈浩然拍打着圆润的臀部。

alpha所言非虚，omega的后穴早已分泌出大量的黏液，在沈浩然的孽根贴上来之后全部沾染在白色的外褂上，本就不厚实的布料很快便吸足了水份，粉白的屁股肉在半透明的隔阂下若隐若现。

“老师一直催我解题，其实是你想我快点来肏你吧。”沈浩然继续在粗糙的湿布料上摩擦，手却向前兹拉一下扯开了高访仅此一件的遮蔽物，扣子噼里啪啦放散落在地上，“老师，只是摸摸我的肉棒，你这里就那么硬了，你也太淫荡了吧?”

“我没有……”

“没有什么？没有勾引学生？没有硬？还是小屁股没有流一堆骚水？”沈浩然一手把玩这高访的勃起，一手抠弄着也已经硬了的乳头，两指夹着向外拉扯。他太熟悉自己男人的身体了，三管齐下，很快高访的水流的更厉害了。沈浩然恶劣的拉过高访的手向后，“你自己摸摸，衣服都能挤出水了，你是多久没被alpha干过，居然那么饥渴？”

“没……没被…嗯啊啊……你是第一个…”高访越说越轻。

“啪”沈浩然一掌拍在湿透的臀上，“老师怎么可以说谎呢，没被干过怎么可能那么会勾人？

“真的没有…你别打我屁股…我是你老师……”高访哑哑的声线都仿佛在勾魂似的。

经验丰富的年上恋人不但突然变身化学教师，还号称自己从未经人事，沈浩然简直怀疑自己在做梦。

“我不信，除非你让我检查。”

“怎么检查.....？”

沈浩然的目光定格在试管架上，高锰酸钾边上还有好几个空置的试管。背对着高访舔了舔唇，坏心思浮现出来。松开高访的下体，沈浩然径直抽出了一支试管，直径大约有两指粗细，一个八度那么长。

高访可能也从眼角瞄到了沈浩然的动作，猜想到这个疯狂的小alpha可能想要干什么，“然然，你别！”努力挣动下身，却被沈浩然死死压住无法脱离半分。

“老师你别扭了，我不看看你里边，怎么知道你有没有在说谎呢？”沈浩然一开启发情模式一张嘴就毫无下限，完全没了平日里乖顺的模样，“放松，你已经那么湿了，应该一下子就可以吃进去。”

沈浩然撩起白褂的下摆，向上翻起，湿漉漉的衣物黏在高访的背上，腰线以下的肌肤全部曝露出来。不知是不是被盯的有些不好意思，沈浩然还没碰上高访的屁股，穴口臀缝就已经瑟缩着吐出了更多的淫液。更是加重了沈浩然想要一探究竟的欲望，这里面到底是有多能流水？

“老师，你特意什么都不穿，是不是就是为了方便我肏你，嗯？”

“是......老师已经注意你很久了.....”高访讨好的回答，希望学生可以一高兴放过他。

奈何并无多大用，沈浩然夹着试管两手掰开了湿透了的臀瓣，粉嫩的穴口立刻出现在他眼前，在微凉的空气中一缩一缩的，好似吃食的鱼嘴。Alpha看的眼都红了，手指绕着菊穴的褶皱按了一圈便一下子不留情的戳刺了进去。

“嗯.....啊.....”高访仿若真的处子一般，紧致的令人难以置信，内里的嫩肉抗拒着外来者的入侵，守卫者主人的贞洁，括约肌一阵一阵的向外挤压着。

看着高访一下子软了腰，费力的弯着腿支撑着体重，沈浩然十足的满意，只想更加玩弄这具身体。一番扩张后抽出手指，将已经被手焐的微热的试管抵住翕张的穴口，圆润的玻璃管一碰到那张小嘴，高访就向前缩着咿咿呀呀的喊着不要。

沈浩然哪里还听得进去这口不对心的拒绝，一狠心，直接将试管挤入了三分之一。

“啊！好凉.....拿出去，我不要这个.......”屁股里被自己每天都接触的实验道具塞入，异样的羞耻感让高访使劲的扭着屁股，看起来反而更像使劲想要将其吞进去一般。

“我看你明明想要的很。”沈浩然看着肥臀在眼前扭动，更是气血下涌，手在一用力，15、6公分的试管竟被整支没入，仅剩管口一圈还被沈浩然抓着，“叔叔，你这里真的是粉红色的，看来老师没有说谎，这里真的没有被人进去过呢。”

试管不留情的将穴道撑开，入口处一圈一圈的媚肉没有遮蔽的呈现在沈浩然的眼前，与穴口一般粉嫩的媚肉规律性的收缩着。所有的动作全都被沈浩然纳入眼中，饥渴难耐的小alpha将臀部分的更开，想要看到更里边，可惜偏生有些暗。

“嗯…...你快.......拿出来......”

“拿出去干嘛，你更里边我还没看到呢。”沈浩然想着有什么办法可以看得更深，突然口袋里的手机振动了起来，沈浩然灵机一动挂了不知道是谁的电话，拉开快捷菜单打开了手电筒对着试管口照了起来。

绝景！

Alpha的喉结重重的吞咽了一下，明亮的光线将穴道照的一清二楚，肉穴一吸一吸的紧紧贴在玻璃壁上，分泌的粘液被堵住只能一点点的沿着褶皱渗透。小穴努力的收缩着，想要将体内的异物排出，就着润滑的液体，玻璃管被慢慢的挤了出来。

见状沈浩然又噗嗤一下，将玻璃管推了回去，“不许吐出来 不然等下我就不干你了。”果然高访马上就安分下来，沈浩然只是看着还觉得不满，觉得那么好的景色一定要留念，遂打开了照相机，开着闪光灯拍了几张照片，防偷拍的照相声响起，刺激着高访耳膜。

“然然，不行........唔..不能拍照.....嗯”才安分了没几分钟，高访又想要撑起身阻止沈浩然的动作。

“叔叔，你里面超级漂亮，我一定拍下来留作纪念。”沈浩然单手反着高访纤细的两节手腕，力道用的刚好，既阻止了“老师”的反抗又不会弄痛他，“老师，你不知道你里边又多勾人，才插进去那么一会儿，里面就流了那么多水。都起了一层雾气了，拍不清楚了。”

沈浩然嘟嘴，Omega实在太湿了，就算高访不向外排挤，也耐不住湿滑的液体和地球引力不住的要下滑，手机怎么聚焦都捕捉不到眼睛看到的绝美画面。沈浩然不甘心的又拍了几张穴口的照片便拔出了试管。

“啵”的一下试管离开了体内，被堵住的液体争先恐后的涌出，顺着会阴流向颤抖的大腿，“叔叔，你看，试管上都是你屁股里边的水。”沈浩然看着高访红着眼斜眼看他，摇了摇手中黏腻的玻璃管，还嫌不够的又用试管口顺着流荡到大腿上的水痕向上一刮，汨汨的稠亮液被搜刮其中，两三下就收集了近四分之一试管。沈浩然更加兴奋，将试管插在了高锰酸钾的边上，“老师，你看我没骗你吧，那么多水，一会儿我要把他带回去做纪念。”

高访简直羞的抬不起头，挣扎间留下的汗水顺着沾湿了鬓角，脸颊绯红，一双眼也红的不像样。

看着高访可人的模样，沈浩然喜欢的紧，松开高访咬住自己薄唇的牙口，一个深吻堵住了年长者所有的不满。

叔叔真是怎么样都好看！

边吻沈浩然边扶着自己的性器对准饱经摧残的穴口，一下挺了进去，相接的唇齿吞下了高访的呻吟声。体内的媚肉吸住了登堂入室的肉棒，明显比起方才的玻璃管更喜欢这一根有血有肉的物什。沈浩然脑中还留有方才的画面，想着自己的肉棒正在被那些可爱的穴肉夹着，他就兴奋的又胀大了一圈。

感到高访快要窒息，沈浩然不舍的松开了殷红的唇，拉扯出几丝唾液，色情的很。下身被火热包裹着，无与伦比的舒爽，沈浩然控制不住摆腰的力度，每一下都撞击到深处，感受肉冠被肠肉挤压的快感，“老师，你里边太紧了。”

“嗯.....好大......你慢点.....啊啊......太深了......嗯......”高访断断续续的哼哼唧唧，根本不知道自己无意的呢喃是对男人最高的赞赏。

“大才干的你那么爽，真想让同学们都看看你被我肏的有多浪。”沈浩然想象着平日里禁欲模样的高访在一群高中生的注视下被自己肏的汁水横流，浪叫的合不拢嘴就兴奋异常，虽然他肯定不舍得让除了自己以外的人看到高访这幅模样，可想想又不犯法。

“别....嗯.....不行....嗯啊......”高访被沈浩然的话吓到，急的缩紧了肠道。

不良校草见自己背德的性幻想竟让高访如此有感觉，反而恶向胆边生更加胡言乱语，“也是，如果让大家都看到你现在的骚样，一定所有的alpha都会想要上你。”

“但是，叔叔你放心。我会和他们每个人都干一架，只要是为了你，我永远都会是胜者。只有我才能操你不是吗？”沈浩然亲吻过高访散发着红酒味的源头，腺体因为激烈的情事微微发烫，因为alpha的接触和充满占有欲的话语，Omega的身体更加激动，一股一股的液体喷打在硕大的龟头上，“嗯啊....嗯嗯.......”

“回答我，高老师....是不是只有我才能肏你？”探出舌舔过凸起的腺体，沈浩然魅惑的提出令人羞耻不已的问题，“回答我的问题，我也会给你奖励哦~”恶意的用龟头戳刺着最令Omega舒爽的地方，能让高访失控时地方沈浩然可是铭记于心。

被钳制在讲台上的高访无法逃脱，硕大的头部顶在他的生殖腔口，麻痒的感觉刺激的他只能听话的回答小朋友的问题，“是.....只有你可以.....”

“可以怎么样，说清楚。”

“嗯啊啊！…只有…啊…你可以…上我……”

得到满意的回答，沈浩然心满意足的笑了笑，重重的来回顶弄极致敏感的腔口。

“啊......唔嗯嗯.....啊....哈啊....”高访无意识的唤着，“好舒服....那里好舒服....然然，重点.....在重点.......”

听着高访毫无顾忌的浪叫，沈浩然也肏红了眼，揉着柔软湿滑的臀肉，看着雪白的屁股被自己捏的通红，性感腰窝都盈满了汗水，被肏成艳红色的穴口还贪吃的吞吃着自己紫红色的肉茎。沈浩然觉得自己只要看着高访就可以不停的勃起，不停的射精，如果高访是一个专门吸食男人精气的妖怪，那么就算死在他身上沈浩然也心甘情愿。

没想到自己竟然会如此沉湎情色，沈浩然也不知道是气自己没用还是气高访太诱人，啪啪两下拍打着饱满臀部，“只会叫我重点重点，你知道我现在肏的是你哪里吗？”

“唔嗯.....不知道.......我只知道.......然然......嗯.....干的我好舒服…还想要更多……”

艹

“你不是老师吗，作为Omega，怎么会不知道这里是哪里。”说着沈浩然又重重的撞击着还紧闭着的入口，“是真不知道还是假不知道？”

“......啊！.......我...是化学老师..嗯嗯....又不是教....生物的....”

“还嘴硬，我来告诉你，这里是你的生殖腔，只要我的肉棒干进去成结，再标记你，你就会怀上我的孩子。”沈浩然也不抽出来了干脆在那处来回打转，一刻也不让高访喘息，磨的高访舒爽的咿呀乱叫。

“老师是你说的，答错题要惩罚。”alpha的本能让沈浩然无比憧憬小口之后的腔室，“我就罚你打开生殖腔，让我操进去好不好，标记你，揣上我的崽子好不好。”

“唔嗯......不......不要.....唔啊......”Omega疯狂摇头，让沈浩然有些生气，为什么就是不愿意让他标记。

“老师不同意，我只能来硬的了。”不管不顾的用力想要凿开生殖腔口，沈浩然的气力不小，不一会儿还真的让他撞出一丝缝隙，勾起唇一笑，“老师，你的腔口开了，我马上就进去。”

陌生的快感折腾的高访崩溃的流下生理性的泪水，指甲搔刮着讲台，却无法让自己逃开学生的侵犯，“别....唔嗯.......不要....唔嗯......不可以.......”

“叔叔只会说不行，不要。口是心非的很，明明是你先勾引我的，小屁股也咬的那么紧。”高访一口一个拒绝，反倒让沈浩然有些心生不满，好像自己是个强暴犯似的。

可能是沈浩然的语气沾染了几分委屈，高访马上就软了态度，沉默了一会小声的开口，“然然，我不是这个意思，.....你就......你轻点........”

“嗯！”沈浩然顿时又恢复了生气，勃发的肉物直挺挺的撞开了高访放松下来的生殖腔。

两人同时倒吸一口气，实在太爽了！

比肠道还要紧致几分的秘境是淫水分泌的源头，沈浩然几乎可以听到龟头在其中搅拌发出咕啾咕啾的水声，发了狠捣弄着可以为他繁衍后代的腔室，次次撞击都不达腔壁不罢休。整根肉棒都被屁股吞的极深，仿佛两颗卵蛋都要一同吃下。

“真想马上标记你，操大你的肚子。这样你每次在这上课都会想起是在这里被我标记的情景。”情欲上头沈浩然毫不顾忌的道出自己的幻想，“到时候你就会挺着大肚子上课，同学们表面上对你毕恭毕敬的，私底下却会说你是个勾引自己学生的坏老师，不仅勾引学生上床，还怀了学生的孩子。”

“啊啊嗯....别说了......别说了！....”沈浩然的话十分有画面感，羞的高访捂住了自己的耳朵，再多一句话都不愿听。

“好了，好了，我不说了，叔叔不同意我是不会强迫你的。”沈浩然见状，终于心疼起了恋人，本来说骚话只是为了增加高访的快感，过头了就没意思了，拉下高访的手。沈浩然俯下身子密密的吻落在高访的眉骨、眼角、鼻尖、下巴，吻去了恋人的泪，缱绻的留恋在他最爱的猫唇不愿离去。

嘴用来接吻便不能说荤话。

高访反手勾住沈浩然的脖颈，追逐着男孩探入口中烫热的舌。沈浩然满足的享受着高访的主动，想要通过这个吻将绵绵不绝的爱意传达到高访心中。

啧啧的舌吻声也盖不住下体拍打的声音。

沈浩然已然快要达到巅峰，Omega的生殖腔简直就是罪恶的温床，誓要将alpha的囊袋榨空，有自主意识似的戏弄着龟头。勾引着肉棒快些成结射精，将可以孕育生命的液体尽数留下填饱那里。

沈浩然腾出手撸动着高访的性器，想要和他一同到达高潮。

“叔叔....我们一起......嗯.....”

在沈浩然快要达到高潮的时候，有一个很模糊空远的声音传来，且越来越大，好熟悉的声音..........

“然然，然然，你醒醒。”

“然然，你醒醒！”

沈浩然猛地睁开眼，高访一脸担忧的表情在他眼前无限放大。

“…老师？”

“嗯？什么老师？”

沈浩然眨巴着眼。

嗯？白大褂呢？试管呢？屁股呢？

卧槽！我特么是在做梦呀！

“然然，你怎么在这睡着了，也不怕脖子扭了。”高访摸了摸沈浩然毛茸茸的脑袋，看着小男友深更半夜的累到趴在写字台上睡着觉得心疼的紧。现在的学生比他十几年前高考时辛苦多了，特别是沈浩然落下太多功课，一时半会儿想要跟上大进度，只能更加刻苦。

沈浩然苦巴巴的看了眼西装笔挺的高访，缅怀着自己逝去的青春，哦不，春梦，“叔叔，你怎么才回来，饭吃了吗？”

“晚上和券商一起吃的，谈谈浅宇增发的事儿，你呢？这都十一点半了还在看书？”高访瞧着沈浩然睡眼惺忪的还没醒透就开始关心他，心里一阵暖洋洋的，觉得深夜回到家有人在等着的感觉真好。

“嗯，想把之前的一模卷在重做一遍。”沈浩然点头回答。

“努力学习是好事，但也要注意身体，累了就去睡觉吧，我先去洗澡了。”

温柔的吻落在沈浩然的头顶，不待他抓住，高访就退出书房，沈浩然低头看着自己湿乎乎的裤裆，心中发出了痛苦的哀嚎.....

我不想睡觉！我想睡叔叔！！！！！


	6. 【然访】叔叔，一起旅行吧~

飞机缓缓降落在关西国际机场，高访已经记不清这是他第几次来日本了，但和爱人来旅游这可是大姑娘上花轿头一回。

沈浩然的高考成绩好得出乎意料，最后竟卡进了一本线，有种自己儿子终于出息了的错觉，高访一高兴便允了沈浩然提出一起旅行的奖励要求。

当然目的地是沈浩然自己选的。

“叔叔，行李拿到了~”沈浩然推着行李箱挥着手跑来。

高访点头示意知道了。

这一次的行程全权交由沈浩然规划，就连行李都是沈浩然一手打包的，飞机上少年还信心满满的拍胸脯保证绝对不虚此行。工作本就不轻松，再加上要请出十天的假期，高访也没空搜些什么，干脆就完全顺着沈浩然，让他去决定自己喜欢的行程。

“然然，叔叔可就完全听你安排了，你说接下去去哪？”

沈浩然满脸写着问我问我，高访在心里笑笑，满足了小朋友的愿望。只要和这个小家伙在一起，每分钟都充满乐趣。

“我们现在换车去京都，本来我想租车的可是日本右驾驶，反正HARUKA也很快~”沈浩然煞有其事的讲解着高访早就知道的常识，高访也装作不知道，没有告诉沈浩然其实他有国籍驾驶许可。

彻夜兴奋的没有睡着再加上飞机上絮絮叨叨说个没完，在驶往京都的列车上沈浩然彻底睡死了。少年抱着高访的手臂、酒红色的脑袋顺势抵上男人的肩膀，乖巧的好像刚喝饱奶倚着主人睡午觉的小狗。

高访尽量侧过身子让沈浩然靠的更舒服些，动作小心的打开手机自拍镜头，记录下沈浩然极其可爱的睡颜，却不知自己此刻也笑的一脸宠溺。

列车迅速的驶过一个又一个站头，窗外的景色转换了好几拨，广播总算报出了他们目的地站点。

推了推沈浩然，欣赏了几秒钟对方脸上精彩的表情，高访心情大好的提醒沈浩然拿行李下车了。

小朋友因为自己居然睡着羞赧的擦了擦口水，赶在车门关上前下了车，“叔叔，你怎么不早点叫我！”

“你睡着的样子太可爱了，我不舍得呀~”高访将方才拍摄的照片放大在沈浩然面前晃了晃，满意的看到小朋友的脸色又红了两分。

最后高访险些将沈浩然撸秃了才算哄好自家小崽子，也保住了手机里的相片。

几番周折，两人总算找到了落脚的屋子。

不得不说沈浩然真的挺费心思的，能在这寸土寸金的城市里找到一处自带温泉的日式民宿。吱吱呀呀的深色木地板，微黄的榻榻米，墙壁上精心置挂着几幅和风味十足的画卷。移开后院的拉门，白色石子间一条蜿蜒小路通往温泉，泉水的热气氤氲而上，时值七月下旬也有想让人好好泡一泡的冲动。

收拾好行李，天色也渐渐暗了下来，补了一觉的沈浩然精神奕奕的拉上高访去了自己预定餐厅。

怀石料理高访也吃了不少次了，沈浩然倒是第一次尝试的样子，从小在西方长大的少年表达情感的方式也格外开放，不停的用仅会的几句日语表达食物的美味。只是看着少年如此灿烂的笑容，旅行还未正式开始，高访都已经觉得不虚此行了。

待第二天沈浩然眨着圆溜溜的眼一脸炫耀的看着他时，高访知道，他对这一次旅行的精彩程度想象的还不够。

谁能想到自家小ALPHA竟从国内购置了两套浴衣带来！

“叔叔，快换上吧，我特地为你挑的。”沈浩然就差把舌头塌出来吐气了。

说特地一点不假，倒不如说沈浩然甚至是为了看高访穿浴衣才特地选择日本作为此次的目的地。

西装是高访的战服，除了休假，沈浩然几乎每次见到高访他都是衣服西装笔挺的模样。于是在看到日本夏日祭典的宣传照时，沈浩然自动将图中穿着浴衣的男子替换成了高访。要是叔叔穿上，肯定会更好看！

有贼心也有贼胆，沈浩然就凭着这股执念将高访顺利拐来了日本。

“叔叔，别害羞，手张开点。”

沈浩然为高访选了一套墨绿底白竖条纹的浴衣，并坚持要亲手为他穿上。墨绿色的柔软布料衬的高访皮肤更加白皙，明明几分钟可以搞定的事，沈浩然已经磨磨唧唧好半天了，一会说襟线没有对齐，一会儿又说腰带没有调整好。红脑袋在胸前磨磨蹭蹭，浴衣开了合，合了开、腰带绑了松，松了绑，高访严重怀疑这小子就是故意的！

“你快点。”高访总算忍不住出声催促。

“好了好了。”叔叔的腰真细！

沈浩然绕着高访走了一圈，手腕露出OK，脚踝露出OK，吃豆腐OK，小alpha总算是满意了。

啊！果然比他想的还要漂亮！

“叔叔，接着换你给我穿~”小奶狗举着自己的黑金暗纹撒娇道。

“你呀~”高访摇了摇头接过来衣服，“自己把衣服脱了。”

虽然很想继续撒娇让叔叔给脱衣服，不过沈浩然还是识相的没有那么做。三两下褪去了睡衣睡裤。一身腱子肉毫无顾忌的彰显着自己的存在，沈浩然的首席肉体控高总监突然觉得这个襟线是挺难对齐的，腰带也真的好难打哦。

一来一往，统统收拾好出门已经是半小时后的事了，两人打车去了京都较有名的神社。

没有樱花也没有枫叶，夏日的古都却也又别样的风情。一只只蝉趴在树上吮吸着树汁，知了知了的叫个没完。

穿过橘黄色的大型鸟居，投下钱币摇晃着响铃，高访郑重的鞠了两次躬，拍手后闭眼许下了自己的祈愿。

沈浩然也在一边完成了同样的流程，虽说小朋友还心不在焉的斜眼偷瞄他的叔叔。

“叔叔，你许了什么愿？”

丰茂的绿荫遮挡了大部分的毒辣的阳光，高访同沈浩然一起漫步在绵长的山路，前方一望无际的橘色鸟居美的有些不像现实，他们好似真的踏入了神明的领域。

“来这里当然是祈求浅宇未来可以发展的更好咯~”高访笑笑。

“只有这样？”沈浩然撅起嘴。

“嗯....”高访故作思考后开口，“还有希望大家都身体健康，平安长寿。”

“还有吗？”

哼！沈浩然不开心！只有他在祈愿可以和叔叔天长地久！

“好啦，不逗你了。”高访看着沈浩然一脸怨念笑出了声，“我当然还希望我们俩可以一直好好的。”说完踏上一个台阶在沈浩然的头顶落下一吻。

很快沈浩然也踏上了台阶，吻住了高访勾笑的唇。

斑驳的阳光见证了两人美好的一幕，而神明也听到了他们的祈愿。

又爬了一段时间，高访也觉得累了便提议下山，却在转身时被身后的人叫住。是个外国友人，好吧，虽然在这里他们也是外国友人。

“你好，请问我能和你合张照吗？”金发碧眼的高大男人直愣愣的盯着高访，举起照相机礼貌的提出要求，用蹩脚的日语。

眼前的东方男人实在是太美丽了，远远的在上方见到他的背影他就被蛊惑了似的冲了下来。没想到正脸更加惊艳，眼镜背后一双黑眸灵动万分，圆翘的鼻头，微笑的嘴角，一切都美的像画报一样。

“啊，对不起，我们是中国人。”高访抱以歉意的笑，估计是这身衣服害他们被当做日本人了。

千里迢迢跑到日本拍一个中国男人，高访可不希望给被人造成这样的误会。

“哦！没关系~~我只是觉得你这身衣服实在太漂亮了！”老外根本不在乎高访的国籍，还是执意想要与这个东方美人合影，“可以让你朋友帮我们拍一张吗？”

高访倒也无所谓，知道许多欧美人就是如此热情大条，干脆允了。

沈浩然开始也没将这段插曲放在心上，直到拍完照后那个外国人居然抓起了高访的手，“哇！你居然是Omega，如此美丽的Omega居然还没有伴侣吗？”

与高访靠近合照时，外国人嗅到了高访身上淡淡的信息素味，纯正的Omega的味道。Alpha的狩猎本能一下子燃了起来，如此优秀的Omega怎么会没有人追求，真是暴殄天物！

“我叫lotus，这位美人，请问你叫什么名字，我是否有幸可以请你吃个晚饭？”lotus直接忽略黑了脸的沈浩然，向高访提出了邀约。

哇！你个洋鬼子！当着老子的面抢人？！

沈浩然眼看就要摔了照相机冲上来，却因高访的眼神止住了。

小高总一脸懵逼不知道事情怎么突然发展成这样，先给了沈浩然一个我可以搞定的眼神，随后露出生意场上的官方笑容，“我很抱歉不能告诉你我的名字，因为我无意和你共进晚餐。”

高访下了两节台阶，勾住沈浩然的胳膊，在小狗子呆愣的档口吻了吻对方的唇角，“因为我已经有伴侣了，照片已经拍完了，我想，我们就此别过吧，lotus先生。”

将照相机塞回lotus怀里，高访牵起沈浩然的手头也不回的走了。

直到两人将要消失在视野，lotus才快速举起相机按下快门。

照片中的两人分明缱绻情深，他刚才真是被美色迷了眼没看出来。

回到山脚下，久不运动的高访表示一步也不想再动了，沈浩然一边检讨自己没考虑到高访的体力，一边讨好的想要帮叔叔捏脚。他早就对浴衣下时隐时现的小腿窥觊已久了，好像摸一把，他知道浴衣的下边只有一条白色的底裤，伸进一只手就可以摸到比小腿更超过的地方。

沈浩然为自己荒天化日之下的黄色思想心动不已。

不过也就想想，人来人往的地方，高访自然不会让这个小色狼有什么动作。

坐在休息用的红色长椅上吃着丸子，高访眼见的看到来往的路人拿着冰棍，便顶了顶沈浩然想让精力充沛的小朋友也去买两根。

“不行，叔叔你的胃不好，怎么能吃那么冰的。”千般万般都可以顺着高访，唯独在高访的健康问题上沈浩然从不放任。

“然然，就吃两口，两口！我保证！”小高总也知道沈浩然认死理，可是又馋得很，只能放软口气哄哄自家小朋友，“你看天那么热，就吃两口凉的没事的。”

料然如神的高访自然不会判断错，果然沈浩然还是被说服，并要求他再三保证只吃两口后就起身去买冰棍了。

待沈浩然生怕冷饮化了飞快拍回来时，发现已经又有人拉着高访好似在合照。

高访确实漂亮的像一道风景线，更何况今天还特意穿了应景的服饰。

哼！你们都别想和我抢叔叔！

沈浩然几个箭步冲到了高访身旁挤开了身边合影的女性，将冰棍递了上去，“你们要合照啊，带我一起吧~”说完占有欲强烈的搂上高访的纤腰。

一旁的妹子也感受到强烈的敌意，鞠了个躬道谢后便离开了。

“叔叔，你是在太受欢迎了。我一分钟都不敢离开你了。”沈浩然委屈。

高访舔了两口冰凉的奶油冰棍，啊~好凉爽~

“只是拍个照，你别小题大做了。”趁沈浩然还没注意，再吃两口，“而且你以为我没注意到，一路走来多少小Omega对着你眼巴巴的。”

缨红的舌尖舔过冰棍顶端的缺口，沈浩然跟着一起咽了咽口水，当然绝对不是馋的，至少不是馋冰棍。拉回思绪，沈浩然还记得要表忠心，“我什么都没看到，我的眼里只有叔叔！”

“真乖~”摸摸头，在吃一口，诶，我的冰棍！“你再让我吃一口。”

就算摸头也不能阻止沈浩然抢走高访的冰棍，再吃下去你的胃不疼，我的小浩然也要疼了！

“你看那对老夫妻，年纪那么大了还在卖团子。”高访靠在沈浩然怀里，看着店内忙活着的老夫妻，语气没有同情反而有几分羡慕。

两人看上去都已经有6、70岁的样子了，丈夫打包着客人们要的商品，而妻子则在一边敲打计算价格收银。动作虽都不快，却有条不紊配合默契十足，面对如此大量的游客也没有乱了方寸。

高访看入了迷，不知自己到了这个年纪，是否身边也会有这么一个人伴着。

“叔叔，我们以后也可以那么恩爱的，方才我们一起许了愿不是吗？”沈浩然哪里看不出高访在想什么，只可惜自己年纪太小，还不足以给恋人十足的安全感。

但是，他相信，时间可以证明一切。

高访望向沈浩然信誓旦旦的眼，见到了其中满满的坚定。

啊，这个人是真的想和我过一辈子呀。

高访有了这样的想法，心里暖暖的。

夜晚降临，凉爽的微风驱散了日间的炎热，沈浩然牵着高访漫步在鸭川边上，提前挑选位置等着晚上的烟火大会。

第一发烟花在夜幕中炸开，未等落下，绚烂的光芒又接二连三的跟上。

整日忙于工作的高访很少有如此悠闲的时刻，回忆起来，自从沈浩然出现在他的生活中，他的生活也似这灰暗的天空被烟火渲染的丰富起来。

一天的行程很快便结束了，回到宅子，沈浩然便让高访先去冲澡。

高访其实挺意外的，毕竟沈浩然一整天都色眯眯的盯着他，他总以为回来后小朋友会做点什么。

结果倒是他想多了？

“然然，你确定要我去洗洗睡？”高访假装扇风故意拉低了衣领，露出锁骨，这也是沈浩然最喜欢他身体的地方之一。

咽下口水，小朋友的忍耐力有限的很，但想到明天的行程他也不敢轻举妄动，万一做的狠了........

“叔叔，明天还要去....”

“去哪里？”诱人的omega干脆侧坐在榻榻米上，布料因姿势的牵动上移了好几公分，开衩直接到了腿弯，白皙的右腿整个露了出来。由上向下看，松开的领口内殷红的两点也若影若现。

去哪里来着？

沈浩然失去了他的脑子。

“真可惜，我今天还买了有催情效用的润滑剂，本来想和然然一起用用看的。”高访明知自己已经得逞，还顾做可惜的摇摇头，叹息一声，“既然你那么看重明天的行程，那我也就早点睡吧。”

3~

2~

1~

老狐狸在内心倒计时，果然，经不起诱惑的小alpha立刻扑了上来。

“叔叔！”

忍耐了一天的情欲烧的极快，沈浩然终于得偿所愿，一只大手摸进了浴衣。烫热的手掌一路上滑，抚慰过敏感的大腿内侧，看到高访一副色情的要命的表情，沈浩然的呼吸沉重的简直像愤怒的公牛般。

好像祈祷一般仪式感强烈的掀开下摆，亲自穿上的墨绿色衣料此刻又由着双手亲自撩开。沈浩然没有松开高访的腰带，只因这样的画面更加刺激，他仿佛在凌辱一朵含苞待放的百合，撕开最外层的绿叶，露出洁白的花苞。

沈浩然抬起一条腿，从高访的脚尖向上亲吻。

“嗯........”沈浩然虔诚轻吻足尖的模样让高访情动不已，但就算回来后已经冲洗过脚，男人心理上还是有些隔阂，“别舔哪里，脏........”

“不脏，叔叔哪里都是最干净的～”沈浩然笑着含住了珍珠般圆润的小脚趾，换来了高访另一声呻吟，“诶~~连这里都是敏感点吗？”

活络灵巧的舌缓缓的舔过脚背，膜拜着白玉般的踝骨。

啊，终于可以肆无忌惮的触碰这里了。

明明不是敏感点，看到沈浩然一脸比品尝怀石料理时还要餍足的表情时，高访也不由得升上了一股难言的情欲，沈浩然舌尖的温度由脚踝传递到了心脏。

情动的alpha散发出自己的信息素，试图将Omega一同拉入深渊。

“然然....快....”高访受不了沈浩然冗长的前戏，想要让他快点进入正题，再下去的话，再下去的话又会变的湿漉漉的......

“不急，我想要好好欣赏叔叔今天的样子。”沈浩然不依，掰开高访的腿弯埋头色情的舔舐着小腿、膝盖、大腿内侧，一路上行，脑袋几乎要埋进高访的两腿之间。

上半身还算完好，下半身却已经被玩弄的一塌糊涂。高访抓着沈浩然的头发，想让沈浩然给他喘口气的机会。

“叔叔，轻点，虽然我头发还挺多。”沈浩然讪笑，情动的叔叔实在太棒了，迷离的双眼写满了想要，想要。

故意不去触碰高访此刻最焦热的地方，沈浩然又向上转移阵地。

方才被高访自己拉乱的领口隐隐约约的能看见一点锁骨，却也足够刺激沈浩然的了。气血上涌的alpha哗啦一下向两边拉开了衣襟，动作略显粗暴却一下子将两片布料彻底分开。

高访看到沈浩然如此冲动，噗嗤一下笑出声，“怎么，然然是要玩什么强暴play吗？”

沈浩然闹了个红脸，还是嘴硬道，“叔叔要是喜欢的话，也可以配合我反抗一下。”狼一般的眸子死死盯进高访的眼。

高访抬起方才被“蹂躏”的腿摩挲过沈浩然已然硬挺的私处，巧笑嫣然，撑起上身凑近沈浩然的耳朵，“如果是然然的话，无论多少次我都想和你做，叔叔一点都不想反抗呢。”

芳心纵火犯！小浩然纵火犯！

这一瞬，沈浩然有了这辈子也没法在床上赢过高访了的想法。

嘴上比过不，只能身体力行让高访爽的说不出话来，沈浩然压住高访的双手，堵住了这张“妖言惑然”的唇。

陌生的环境，激发了沈浩然比以往更加激烈的情欲，这个吻简直要将对方肺里的空气都抽干似的。烫热的舌扫过口腔中的每一处角落，高访也主动的勾起少年的舌，一来一往间来不及被吞咽的津液沿着唇角留下。

“然然....想要了....里边好痒........想要你进来....”高访大方的诉说着自己的欲望，下体已经硬的发疼，在还没有铺上被褥的榻榻米上被吻到假性发情，小腹涨热到不行，可以感觉到期待性事的身体已经开始分泌期方便交合的淫靡液体。

“再等一下。”沈浩然知道高访进入状态了，再好好照顾他之前，他还记得方才高访勾引他时说的话。

——“我今天还买了有催情效用的润滑剂。”

“叔叔，润滑剂呢，你放哪儿了？”沈浩然将布料拉的更开，咬住高访胸前的凸起，小小的乳头早已在多次的情事中被沈浩然吸大了一圈，而在高访数次教育后沈浩然依旧乐此不彼。

“嗯啊.....什么...啊....别咬.....什么润滑剂......”高访推搡着沈浩然在胸前造作的脑袋，不能吸那里，会变得超奇怪。

明明不是女性，却在被玩弄乳头时产生剧烈的快感，酥麻的感觉直冲大脑。高访将这个锅甩给自己的第二性别，才不会承认是他的身体太过敏感。

“你说的，催情效用的。”叼起乳粒用切牙来回摩擦着，另一只手也加入欺负红缨的行列，整个身体压在高访身上不容其逃脱。

“什么.....”高访混乱的大脑根本已经不知道沈浩然在说什么了。

“嘶......轻点.....”沈浩然在啃咬着粉嫩的乳晕，在周围留下了数个吻痕。

啊，真漂亮，那么漂亮的奶头是属于我的，那么漂亮的身体也是属于我的，那么漂亮的叔叔也是我的。

“叔叔不说我就把你这里咬下来哦~”沈浩然恶意使坏，重重的咬了一口已然红肿的不行的乳头。

再三的逼问总算让高访想起方才自己为了勾引小朋友随口一说的谎言，“我一天都和你在一起......嗯嗯...哪里...有时间去买什么...润滑剂.....你别咬了......要破了.....”

沈浩然听完也觉得好有道理，真的是被精虫冲了头脑，方才还好想看叔叔给自己润滑的样子。不过现在被他伺候的的失神的模样也超级漂亮。

“而且.......有你就足够我发情的了......还要什么催情效果....”高访勉强组织语言，沈浩然弄的他爽的不得了，再下去不用插入只是被玩弄乳头就要射了，“然然......叔叔，叔叔后边已经湿了....嗯.....不需要润滑了.....你想不想试试看.....”

想！超级想！

沈浩然调整了姿势从高访身上爬下来，此时的Omega已经湿的一天世界。全身上下的布料仅靠一条腰带勉强维持，脸颊边留有接吻留下的涎液，起伏的胸膛上私处都是沈浩然的口水，下身溢出的淫水则将浴衣沾染的深一块浅一块。

要多淫乱有多淫乱。

沈浩然不再等待，扒开两条大白腿，从一边抓来两个坐垫塞在高访的腰下垫高臀部。

不打招呼就直接塞入了两根手指，对这具身体了若指掌的沈浩然知道高访完全可以承受。

“唔嗯.....好粗.......”没有东西可以抓，高访只能扣着榻榻米。

“才两根手指，叔叔这里可是能吃下更粗的东西。”大开的穴口无法再保护私处，紧致多汁的媚肉缓慢蠕动着吞吃住两根手指，沈浩然费力的撑开两指抠挖着，里边温热的液体也被一同带出。

“快点......快进来.....”受不了了，好热，好痒，身体内部叫嚣着想要被填满。

沈浩然又插入两根手指搅弄了一会儿，见开拓的差不多了便全部退出。四根手指也不比他性器的大小，但他知道高访完全可以吃下去，因为在此之前他已经无数次的进入过这里。

“叔叔，我要进去了~”

硕大烫热的头部一下子顶入同样高温的内穴，漫长的前戏后总算迎来了能给予他满足的性器，高访舒爽的闷哼一记。

酥麻的内部一下下的被撞击，心满意足的高访控制不住的想要浪叫出声，却还记得这里不是自己家，年代久远的屋子不知道隔音效果到底如何。只能咬住自己的手指，看着沈浩然在自己身上埋头苦干。

而沈浩然却残忍的拉下手指，“叔叔乖，别咬手，叫出来，叫给我听。”

少年的浴衣也在前戏中散乱，壮硕的不似青少年的胸肌肉沾满了汗水激烈的起伏着，啊，好想摸。

卖力挺动着的沈浩然捕捉到高访黑眸中不加掩饰的欲望，主动俯下身去，抓起高访的手摸向自己引以为傲的胸肌。

“叔叔喜欢这里吧。”边说边重重的向内里顶去，“每次都一脸渴望的看着这里哦。”

“嗯啊.....好深......”alpha粗长的性器进到深处，高访舒服的扬起了头，眼镜蒙上了一股雾气，太热了。

“喜欢吗？嗯？”把高访干到失神是沈浩然在性爱中最喜欢的项目之一。

喘着粗气干自己的沈浩然实在太性感，手掌下胸肌的触感也棒极了，高访控制不住的流出生理性泪水，“喜欢.....喜欢然然的肌肉......喜欢然然肏到那么深......好舒服.......还要更多.......”

“嗯，我一定会好好满足叔叔的。”沈浩然的性技巧已经在这大半年里磨炼的极佳，从他身上习得的知识被原封不动的返还。

“我也....想让然然舒服....”高访有意识的配合着沈浩然的动作，在alpha每次进入的时候夹紧穴肉，让肉棒可以完全的被自己的小穴夹住。

“嘶——太爽了，叔叔你好会吸。”沈浩然爽的咬咬牙，不想那么快就交代出货。

高访来回揉捏着胸肌还嫌不够似的解开了沈浩然的腰带，身体被不断顶弄，简单的动作也变得不那么容易。

好不容易解开了腰带，就差一个固定的细绳。

沈浩然又恶意的笑起来，坏心眼的少年拍开了高访的手，自己抽下了细绳却没有放在一边而是当着高访的面慢慢的缠上了对方挺立的性器。

“不，然然，不行!”高访根本无法阻止沈浩然在床上的小把戏，只见沈浩然绕上数圈确定高访无法射精后打上了一个精致的蝴蝶结。

“叔叔，偶尔我们也玩点新鲜的。”

接下去就只要把他操到高潮就可以了。

“叔叔，只用后面高潮看看吧，你的话一定可以的。”知道高访腰硬的很，沈浩然从来不选择为难对方的姿势，只是又垫了几个垫子，将男人的腰托的极高，高访只需平视就可以看到自己的性器在沈浩然的撞击下规律的前后摆动。

好想解开。

而双手被沈浩然用腰带束缚住。

其实沈浩然并没有绑的很紧，只要高访想，他完全就可以挣脱。

但是——

沈浩然弯起嘴角，他就知道，高访也喜欢的。

“叔叔，我想进生殖腔。”沈浩然摩挲着娇嫩的腿肉，手指徘徊在交合处，在高访眼皮子底下拉出一条条银丝，“我想进去你流出这些水的地方，肯定会很舒服的，我很久没进去过了。”

小朋友提出过分的要求。

明明那里是为了孕育生命才存在的，此刻却被当做提高性交快感的手段。

谁让叔叔迟迟不让他标记呢。

浑身燥热不堪的高访听到这个提议更加兴奋，早已进入假性发情的他仅仅是被肏弄肠穴是不够的，小腹部隐隐发痒的地方只有alpha的结可以满足。

“进....进来.......”高访慷慨的满足沈浩然的要求，一部分也是为了自己。

嗓音已经被高温灼烧的有些沙哑，高访努力放松着身体，感受着龟头一次次有目的性的撞击着生殖腔的入口。

“.......啊啊....好舒服...然然再重点.....操开那里顶进去.....”

“遵命！”沈浩然得令，更加用力的撞刺着那一处软肉，不断分泌的汁液已经被卵蛋拍打的起白沫，两人却都没有停下交欢的意图。

“叔叔，你在放松点，好久没进去了，有些打不开。”沈浩然噘嘴，自从进入紧张的备考阶段，他就鲜少有机会与高访亲近。就算仅有的几次也都匆匆结束，他确实又一段时间没能造访那个销魂窟了。

“嗯......”高访应了下来，可身体却因为快感不断的收缩，不在真正的发情期，Omega的腔室入口确实有些难开。

沈浩然干脆跪起身压上身体，这个动作使得性器又进入的两三公分。

“太深了......”高访仰头，腰部因为快感酸软的不行，幸好有垫子加护。

Alpha又操弄了十数次，有了体重加持，总算凿开了一个口子，软糯的生殖腔就在小口后边！

“叔叔，我要进去了！”沈浩然的动作和话语一同进行，还未等高访反应，粗大的龟头瞬间就挺进了隐秘的腔室，龟头被腔口紧紧箍住，舒爽万分。

“嗯啊——”好烫，好深....

进入之后沈浩然没有急着动作，而是等高访适应自己的硕大，也给自己一个缓冲的时间，方才险些一下就射出来了。

“太大了.....”高访甚至产生错觉，沈浩然比第一次做爱时还要大，这小子该不会还在发育吧。

高访没有想错，部分alpha第二性征展现后会短暂的进入二次发育，已更好的满足繁衍的需求，只是这一点沈浩然自己都没有发现，倒是牢牢记住了沈浩然形状大小的高访第一个发现了。

“明明吃过那么多次了，叔叔每次还都像第一次一样，一直喊大。”肉棒被夸奖大，是alpha都会高兴，更何况是此刻正吞吃着自己这一根的Omega说的。

沈浩然耐不住高热，款摆起腰身，公狗腰不知疲倦的抽动着，交合处不断发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音。

好烫，好舒服。

高访被干的爽的不行，生殖腔一次次的被进入，龟头无数次的顶撞在腔壁，烫的他几乎要痉挛。

快射了！

“然然.....帮我解开，要射了........”

含泪的黑眸祈求着释放，却被alpha残忍的拒绝。

谁都没有揭穿高访可以自己挣脱的事实。

“叔叔，马上就把你肏射，一定会非常舒服的。”沈浩然继续卖力的动作着，高访全身都烧成了粉色，四处都是他留下的痕迹。

一本满足。

“用力.....用力干我......”高访耐不住竟自己挺腰配合起了操弄的动作，与沈浩然配合的极佳在每次进入的时候抬起腰身，尽可能的将肉棒吞的更深，“然然.....然然好厉害.....干的叔叔舒服死了......要被肏射了......”

高访是沈浩然专属的毒，没有解药。

“结......然然在我里面成结了......要怀上然然的宝宝了.......”失神的高访胡言乱语着，却深深的刺激着沈浩然的欲望，无法在抽出龟头，只能扭动着腰身，让硕大的结在生殖腔中搅动，明明就算射再多进去高访也不会怀上他的孩子，此刻却不愿想起。只当自己只要狠狠灌满这具淫荡的身体就可以留下自己的子嗣......

“啊——到了！”高访爽的叫出来声，他第一次被沈浩然操到了干性高潮，前方的性器还未射精，却因为后穴的快感而达到了快乐的顶端。

“叔叔好厉害，里面在喷水...”沈浩然诧异于冲刷在龟头上的液体，想必是Omega干性高潮特有的吧，果然叔叔的身体真的好厉害。

“闭....闭嘴......”真的比他想的还要舒服，但是...前面也好涨。

高潮后不断痉挛的身体让高访无法完整的说话，不过不用说沈浩然也懂，他立刻解开了束缚住性器的绳子，快速顶弄了几下。

最后高访与沈浩然一同达到了高潮，短时间内前后两次极致的快感逼出了高访大量的泪水，看起来好不可怜。Alpha一边射精一边释放出安抚的信息素，这次好像是肏的有些狠了。

Alpha射精的时间很长，沈浩然知道这个姿势高访并不舒服，便调整了下让高访面对面躺在自己身上。

心满意足的躺在人肉床垫上，听着窗外的知了叫个不停。

现世安好。

“叔叔，抱你去洗个澡吧。”漫长的射精终于结束，盛夏的情事使得两人浑身都黏糊糊的，高访有些困意只是轻声应了一句。

高访闭着眼睛随着沈浩然折腾，直到被抱进温泉，周身被烫热的泉水包围才找回了自己的意识。

“嗯？”

“今天走了一天，泡一泡，会好很多。”沈浩然一本正经的说，其实内心已经上演了许多小剧场，有哪个男人不想再室外温泉来上一发。

“叔叔，我帮你捏捏吧~~”

高访看着沈浩然一脸贼样，就知道这小子绝对没安好心。不过本来就说好这次旅行是为了犒赏小朋友，男人自然也没有揭穿，更何况与他而言没有任何损失，大家都有爽到不是更好么。

侧着坐怎么都不舒服，高访干脆主动的爬进沈浩然怀里靠在对方胸前，心安理得的享受着沈浩然堪比专业的按摩服务。

小朋友确实聪明学什么像什么，短短的时间内考上一本，原本的乐队没有懈怠，厨艺也越来越精湛。而且这一次旅行规划的也有模有样，成年不久就已经展现了出色的策划力和执行能力。

优秀的人无论干什么都很优秀。

高访有些庆幸自己可以在这个alpha还未出茅庐的时候就将其占为己有。

也不对，至少现在还没绑定。

高访下意识的抚了抚自己的后颈，而着这一切都收纳在沈浩然眼中。他知道高访还是有所顾忌，也习惯性的不主动去碰这里。

努力的克制自己想要亲吻那里的冲动，就在鼻尖下的Omega腺体太过诱人。沈浩然摇摇头，努力的缓解着高访的肌肉酸痛。

只是这手的位置越来越不对.........

“然然？”小子太按不住气了吧，这才几分钟。（不，他已经很能忍了!）

“叔叔，我还想要嘛~”

沈浩然撒娇秘籍。

给你给你，都给你！

在小奶狗眼神攻击下一败涂地的高访尽量放松身体，感受沈浩然在温热的泉水中抚过他的身体。

“叔叔，这里好鼓哦~”沈浩然坏心的摸了摸高访鼓起的小腹，他知道这里边是他刚射进去的一肚子精水。

高访连白眼都懒得翻，不客气的反手抓住顶着自己臀缝的性器，成功换来沈浩然的惊呼，“轻点，轻点！”

“我平时让然然轻点，你也没有照做呀~”高访回头挂上灿烂的笑容。

小朋友被这个笑颜噎住，叔叔好可怕！

“逗你的~”高访笑出了声，无论多少次都觉得沈浩然真是可爱的要命，作为补偿高访转了个身坐上了沈浩然的大腿。浮力减少了男人的重量，沈浩然把住Omega的腰欣然接受了高访送上的吻。

不想只是一味的享受，高访也想让沈浩然舒服，灵巧的舌滑过沈浩然的耳蜗，他知道少年的这里格外的有感觉。右手则包裹住沈浩然喷张的性器，快速的上下撸动着。

“嗯.....”沈浩然禁不住这样的逗弄发出了舒服的哼哼。

“然然，喜欢吗？”啃咬着小朋友的耳郭，高访魅惑的询问着。

“喜欢....嗯....”

小朋友讨喜的不行，高访小心的跪起来扶着快要勃发的硬物对准穴口，还未来得及坐下就被沈浩然截了胡。

少年抱住高访手指探向后穴，“叔叔，我帮你呀。”说着一下子张开两指，高热的泉水一下子涌进了后穴。

“嗯......好烫....水....水进来了...”温泉水随着沈浩然的手指一同进入，烫的高访乱了心神，想要站起来却被沈浩然的大手箍住了腰。

“叔叔，别跑，里边也要泡一泡呀。”

高访确实没料到沈浩然还有这招，被迫用身体最脆弱的地方感受着泉水的滋润，刚刚才经历过异常酣畅淋漓的性事，内穴还未完全恢复，过度敏感的肠肉根本受不住这样的刺激，只是两根手指不停搅弄，高访就被刺激的射了。

沈浩然瞪大了双眼，没想到高访的身体竟然敏感到这个地步。

“叔叔没事吧....”沈浩然颤颤的问。

高访高潮时咬住了沈浩然的肩膀，小朋友倒是没有将这点疼痛放在心上，只是抚摸着Omega的后背不停的安抚。

太！丢！人！了！

高访不想抬头，居然被手指肏射什么的！

沈浩然的手指还插在穴里被不断收缩的肠肉搅着，下体也硬的发烫，可此刻他一点都不敢动。只能等高访自己恢复，这么一折腾，按照他对叔叔的了解，好面子的天蝎座指不定怎么报复他呢。

沈浩然在心中为自己默哀三秒。

等水面上白灼的精液飘散的差不多，高访才松开牙，少年的肩上已经留下来深深的牙印。

“那个......呃........要不.....呃......我们洗洗睡？”沈浩然哪里还敢造次，心想得赶紧把叔叔哄好。

Omega一半是羞的一半是被温泉烫的，浑身热的像煮熟的虾子，感到沈浩然要抱他起来时，高访却舔了舔方才自己咬出的牙印，闷闷的开口，“不做了吗？”

不敢做！！！

“嗯....呃.....啊.....”沈浩然不敢开口。

“然然还想要的吧。”高访也不抬头，继续贴在沈浩然的颈侧，好像这要就可以掩饰刚才的羞耻事件。

让勃起的alpha停下性欲可是非常残忍的事情，高访并不准备以此折磨沈浩然。不安分的手再次扶住孽根，腿软的不行还是勉强爬起，“然然，不许动，这次让我来。”

不许动！

合着在这儿等着我呢！

高访骑上沈浩然的肉棒，感受到肉棒将穴道内造次的泉水慢慢挤出，龟头一寸寸的被吞吃下，小穴一点点的被填满。慢慢的，慢慢的比柱身还要粗上一圈的根部也彻底被含住了，肠壁可以感受到alpha的硕大一跳一跳的。已经高潮过两次的身体敏感的无以复加，高访每动一下就压抑不住想要尖叫的冲动，沈浩然周身围绕着信息素的味道。这个男孩，不，男人每一寸皮肤都让他着迷。

啊，腺体好热，好想被他标记。

念头刚冒出高访就被自己吓了一跳。

不能冲动，不能冲动。

沈浩然依言不敢轻举妄动，呆愣楞的看着高访自己动作，才刚刚被吞进去肉棒已经激动的要喷了。

高访的手攀上少年的肩膀，帮助自己对抗泉水的浮力操弄自己。没多少力气的高访动好像慢动作，每一次起落只见都隔着很长的时间。

“嗯.......好热....然然，好热....”高访自顾自的扭着腰，胸部摩擦着沈浩然的，“然然.....为什么不动.....我好难受......不够爽.....”

不是你不让我动的吗！

沈浩然不准备辩论，直接将高访这句话当做赦免金牌，捏住了肖想已久的臀肉揉按了一番后直直的将其按到根部。

“嗯.....就是这样......好爽..好深.....”高访餍足的抱紧沈浩然的脖子，果然自己动好累还不爽。

“叔叔....屁股夹得好紧.....就那么喜欢我的肉棒吗？”

“嗯嗯啊......喜欢.....喜欢和然然做.....然然的这里把我弄的好舒服......不要停....”高访糊了脑子不停的道出淫靡的话语，全然没有平日里精明的样子了，“然然.....好大....嗯啊.....舒服.....再用力....要更多......”

沈浩然马力全开！

激烈的动作溅起不少水花，哗啦哗啦的与性爱的声音相结合，高访只觉得从脑子到脚尖都热到极限。

沈浩然将功补过一边卖力的肏干一边撸动着高访的性器，舒服的高访像水一般无骨的依附在他身上哼哼唧唧的浪叫。

“不行了....又要射了.....好舒服.....”

闻言沈浩然加快了手上的动作，修剪整齐的指甲扣弄起高访性器的顶端，马眼受不住这般刺激，加上后穴的刺激一下子又射出来白色的精华。

“嗯啊——要被操坏了......”

“才不会坏呢.....”沈浩然吻住高访的唇。

直到高访又高潮了两次，舒服的几近昏死，沈浩然才心满意足的抱着Omega爬了出来。

自己勾引的alpha，哭着（爽哭）也要做完。

理所当然，第二天的行程被取消了。

 

=====  
1.  
小高总：你看看你，脖子上吸了那么多印子，叫我回去怎么见人。

然然：反正叔叔上班都穿衬衫，这些是日本防搭讪专用！

小高总：呵呵，那我也给你吸两个？

然然：好呀，好呀！求之不得！

2.  
小高总：然然啊，那套民宿真的挺不错的，你怎么订到的？

然然：哦，我用零用钱买的。

小高总：？？？  
（沈总有兴趣投资下浅宇不？）


	7. 【然访】然然，造人不？

高访带着完美的笑容，游走于一张张小圆桌之间，一身挺括的黑色暗纹西装衬的人精神十足、身段尽显。

“李总，那就那么说定了，改天一定登门拜访。”商业化的寒暄，高访一口饮尽了高脚杯中的红色液体。

送走了李总，高访随手将空杯与服务员托盘中的对调，借着酒杯玻璃的反射整理了下仪表，转身望向今晚最大的目标。

此次政府牵头，聚集了国内数十家高新科技企业举办了一个展销会。白日里的展会结束了之后便是晚上的重头戏，当然这晚上的聚会则不能套着公家的名头，美其名曰是各个企业的负责人交流感情。

浅宇三帅一同出席，管惕负责白天的展会，介绍公司的新项目。而高访、占南弦便侧重于夜晚的酒会了，毕竟中国人的生意十有八九都是在酒桌上谈成的。

而浅宇此次的目标则是科技代理龙头企业—申麟集团。

浅宇连续接下不少项目，市场扩张速度很快，特别是在海外市场。而许多地域都是第一次发展业务，一时之间人员、经营场所都十分难办，需要大量的人力财力。

三人经过再三的商讨，觉得申麟旗下的海外代理业务正是目前最适合的解决方案，但是一份价钱一分货。申麟对代理权的要求和收费可谓是极其苛刻，甚至有几分垄断的意味，这也是一场难打的硬仗。

看到占南弦还在和另一个公司的老总攀谈，高访偷闲看了下手机。和小朋友的聊天对话还停留在对方叮嘱他不要空腹喝酒，他回了一个好的。高访不自觉的弯起来嘴角…

高访昨晚提前和沈浩然打了招呼，今天估计要耗一天，难得的对方没有带着狗狗眼撒娇，反而说正好晚上要和爸妈一起参加什么活动。

沈浩然的爸妈是上周回国的，尽管一年四季都在国外，可这临近年关，还是会想要回国团聚一下吧。

“老高，走吧。”占南弦打断了高访的思路，举着酒杯像申麟老总方向举了举，示意高访走了。

申麟集团说来也是很有故事，年轻一代并不太了解，高访他们也是偶尔听说的。申麟集团的一二把手是非常罕见的双alpha夫妻，强强联手，一起创办了如今的申麟。上市之后，更是势如破竹无往不利。只是十年前发生过一场较大的变故，不知为何夫妻二人发生激烈的矛盾，甚至影响到了公司的组织架构。最后还是一把手沈振南甘愿互换股权，将妻子林瑾瑜捧为林董，自己则退居二位成了沈总才勉强稳住了局面。

不管这个闲谈是真是假，沈振南是个十足的妻管严倒是业界都知道的事儿，所以浅宇这边今天主要也是将重点放在林瑾瑜这边。

距离对方还有三四个身位时，高访便举杯与夫妻二人打了招呼。林瑾瑜勾着丈夫的手，笑的恰到好处的回敬。

林瑾瑜身材保持的很好，包裹在香槟色晚礼服下曼妙身姿很难让人想象她已经年逾四十。黑色的长发简单的盘在脑后，身上并无加带什么昂贵的首饰，少许有些细纹的脸庞也掩盖不住较好的面容。不难看出，她年轻的时候是个多么有魅力的alpha，能征服这样的人，此刻一脸沉稳的申麟老总确实得有两把刷子。

占南弦主动开口，先是客套了几句，随后又巧妙的将话题引到海外代理的业务上。详细的企划案，其实之前已经与申麟的业务部门洽谈过了，但还是有一些太过于严苛的条件和过高的价格，希望能借这一次的酒会得到一个圆满的解决方案。

奈何老法师始终是老法师，无论高访与占南弦如何进攻，对方都一脸笑容研发死守，一点突破口都不留。正当高访想要再试试他们定制的最后一个方案时，一道男声插了进来，“姑姑，姑父，不好意思，我迟到了。”

高访礼貌性的回头，却被震的瞳孔瞬间紧缩……

“耀正，你来了啊。”林董见到侄子高兴的很，也没注意到愣住的浅宇两人，直接介绍了起来，“林耀正，我侄子，林氏集团的暂代执行总裁。”

“浅宇总裁占南弦，市场部总监占南弦。”林董转头向林耀正介绍着，“他们可比你大不了几岁，你可得像他们多学学。”

眼前这个男人与沈浩然可以说有7、8分相似，只是可以看出更年长一些，眉眼间也多了几分成熟。

高访的脑子有点短路。

今晚要和爸妈去参加一个活动.....

沈振南，沈浩然......

还好身体还有自己的记忆，高访习惯性的握住了林耀正伸来的打招呼的手，嘴上还寒暄了几句，却没有闲暇注意到对方一直紧握的手和眼中一抹难掩的光。

一旁的占南弦也有诧异这个叫做林耀正的青年人与沈浩然极为相似的面容…

正当高访还未消化这一现状的时候，脑中浮现的年轻身影就毫无征兆的具象化了！

“叔叔！没想到你也在这儿~~”伴随着年轻的声音，一股重量猝不及防的压倒了高访身上。

这一下也打散了林耀正握住高访的手...

沈浩然是在餐饮区遇到管惕的，他对这样的场合一点兴趣都没有，没想到混混吃吃的居然遇到了不擅交际的管惕。得知了高访今晚所谓的活动居然也在这儿，可就立刻把手上的餐盘塞到了服务员手上，满场子找起了心上人。

虽然整个宴会厅都是西装革履的商业人士，但沈浩然仿佛安上了高访雷达一般，穿梭在人群中没多久便寻到了那一抹让他魂牵梦绕的背影。

被巧遇冲昏了头脑的沈浩然屁颠屁颠的冲过去抱住了高访，一双大手自然的环上了高访纤细的腰身，下巴也习惯性的搁在了对方的肩上。

亲昵的的动作让人不想歪都困难。

“咳咳咳......”高访不知作何反应是好，只能疯狂咳嗽，伸手想要扒下沈浩然缠在他腰上的手。

沈浩然还在奇怪高访怎么回事，就听见熟悉的女声在耳边响起，“浩然，你放开人家高总，这里这么多人，你像什么样子。”

“爸妈？！表哥？你怎么在这儿？”沈浩然猛地抬头，才发现自己的父母还有久未逢面的表哥居然站在对面，方才眼里只有高访，根本无暇顾及其他。

林瑾瑜都快被这傻儿子气笑了，一记头塔拍在已然松开高访的自家儿子的脑阔上，“我和你爸带你来的这儿，你一进来就溜没影，还好意思问我怎么在这？”

“高总，你别介意，这孩子从小就这样，没大没小的。”沈振南歉意的笑了笑，又继而开口，“高总认识这傻小子？”

高访在内心扶额，他是准备和沈浩然发展一段认真的关系，可却也没料到会那么快见到对方的父母，而且还是生意上的合作伙伴。方才被这么一抱，什么上下楼邻居的敷衍措辞是怎么也说不出口了，一向很有主意的高访此刻也有些词穷，不知如何开口是好。

可没成想沈浩然居然一把握住了高访的手举在前胸，信誓旦旦道，“爸，妈，他就是我和你说那个人，我想要和他一辈子在一起的人。”

十八岁少年口中的一辈子听起来是多么的缥缈、狂傲，可年轻人眼中的坚定却让在场每一个人都无法做出质疑。

沈浩然的父母之前虽是听儿子提起过，可也是听过就罢了。在他们眼里，一个孩子的誓言只是短暂的容易被遗忘的东西。可他们也不曾想过，儿子口中的人会是高访这般成熟稳重，品貌俱佳无可挑剔的对象。只能疑惑的转眼看向另一个当事人。

正当场面将要陷入尴尬的沉默的时候，高访消化完接二连三的意外，定了定神开口道，“没想到会以这种方式和二位见面，我和然然目前的确处于一段较为稳定的感情关系中。”高访努力的斟词酌句，尽管意外，但他也并不准备否认事实。

短暂的沉默之后，林瑾瑜最先开口，“高先生今年30了吧，你知道浩然今年几岁了吗？”

果然.....

“妈，你说这个干吗呀！”沈浩然最忌讳的小尾巴被妈妈揪着踩，心里有些不痛快。

“嗯，知道，我们相差12岁，正好一轮。”高访直视着沈母的眼答道，他也知道这个问题是无法避免，当心里早就有了答案，就没有什么可以畏惧。

林瑾瑜眼神来回打量着被自己儿子紧紧挽着的男人，尽管常年在国外，但浅宇之花的名号他还是有所耳闻的。高访作为一个Omega，却与两个alpha比肩，打拼出了国内科技的一片新天地。方才讨论企划案时，虽表面云淡风轻，确实则步步为赢，强势的不似一个Omega。此刻的答话没有意思迟疑，眼神坚定，仿佛12岁的年龄差距与他而言不构成任何阻碍。而且，话语中并未透露出一丝希望他们理解的意思，或许他们夫妻两的意见不会对高访的感情造成一点影响。林瑾瑜暗叹，是以难怪那些alpha在提起浅宇高访时，会表露出那样渴望的语气。

不知道自家儿子是否是傻人有傻福，摘下了这朵高岭之花。

林瑾瑜的表情慢慢的缓和下来，转头宠溺的点了一下沈浩然的额头，“你呀，不知道几辈子修来的福气。”

“高总，我相信你有自己的判断，浩然从小都是一个独立的孩子，感情是两个人的事情，既然你们已经做出这个决定，我们也不会多加干预。”林瑾瑜缀了一口酒，卸下了几分公式化的笑容，多了几分真诚，“过年有空一起吃个饭吧。”

“是的，有空来家里坐坐。”一直沉默的沈父也开口搭腔。

“有空，有空，叔叔肯定有空，对吧~”父母主动提出邀请，沈浩然更是嘚瑟的纠缠起了高访。

没想到沈浩然的父母那么快就接受了，不愧为当年轰动一时的双A夫妇，接受能力不是一般的强......

高访看着沈浩然笑弯了眼，自然的摸了摸小男友的脑袋，微笑的点头作为回应。

突如其来的修罗场转而又变成了温馨的家庭剧。

此刻，林瑾瑜才又想起站在一旁看了好久戏的占南弦，举起了酒杯示意，“对了，浅宇的企划案，我会回去再看一下的，你们之前提出的条件，应该可以满足。”

“合作愉快。”天上掉馅饼，占南弦举起了酒杯碰了碰林瑾瑜的高脚杯。

好样的，老高！

 

 

小剧场

浅宇市场部

A：听说了吗，昨晚的酒会，申麟的合作基本谈下来了，条件对我们超有利。  
B：哇，真的假的，那今年的年终奖，啧啧。  
A：浅宇三帅一起出马，哪里还有搞不定的。  
C：诶，你们知道吗，听说高总包养了个小白脸  
B：不对呀，我早上怎么听说高总榜上大款了。  
A：你们俩怎么回事，那么不靠谱的事儿，可别瞎传。  
B、C：也是，我们高总哪里需要包小白脸傍大款。

市场部的八卦小分队不知道的是，他们的老大此刻正站在办公室门口有些心虚，对不起，我真的包上小白脸，也榜上大款了....

而小白脸兼大款此刻正在找他们高总的路上。

 

===============这里是代表上下文没啥联系，但不高兴分两篇发的分界线========  
===================我就是那么传统，标记之前得让访访见父母================

 

原本定在上午的考试被临时调整到下午，好不容易答完卷后，沈浩然火急火燎的收拾了东西准备回家。自从上了大学之后，一周才能回家一次，倒不是学校管得严，只是高访提过住宿也是大学生活重要的一部分，况且路途的确有些远。和室友互相道别后，沈浩然便背着为数不多行李回了家，开启了两个月的暑假生活。

去年高考结束后，他就厚着脸皮搬去了高访家住，腻腻歪歪的同居生活已经持续了一年多。想到马上可以见到自己的年上恋人，沈浩然把着摩托车油门的手快速的转动了几下。

从郊区的大学城一路骑到内环，沈浩然停完车已经将近5点，现在去买个菜正好可以做顿好的等高访回来吃。

不知道叔叔一周没有吃到他的菜有没有嘴馋~~

喜滋滋的逛完超市，拎着大包小包食材按下家里大门的密码。

短暂的音乐声后，沈浩然推开了新世界的大门......

一股浓郁酒精味冲入沈浩然的鼻腔，好像水果熟透的香味。这是他再熟悉不过的味道，可却从来没有闻到过如此高浓度的。

叔叔！！！

抱在手上的食料被往边上一丢，沈浩然连鞋都来不及换就跌跌撞撞的冲向气味最浓郁的主卧........

房间内的景象让年轻的Alpha一时忘记了呼吸，一向沉稳的Omega蜷缩着侧躺在深色的被褥上，宽松的睡衣已经被主人扒的勉强披在身上，睡裤早已被蹬到了床脚。高访紧闭着双眼，眉头紧簇，右手向后，正无规则的律动着，早已不是处男的沈浩然立刻猜到了高访在做什么。

“叔叔，你发情了？！”沈浩然赶忙跑到床边，果然，对方的四根手指正粗暴的抽插着已经淫水泛滥的后穴。

沈浩然有点慌，他从来没见过高访这个样子，而且高浓度的信息素也强烈的影响着他的感官。

高访微眯着渺茫的眼，好一会儿才确认了心爱的小朋友确确实实的出现在了面前，不是幻觉。

一双眼立刻就憋屈的红了。

沈浩然，你怎么才回来！

和沈浩然确定关系也已经快两年了，没有经历过一般情侣的吵架分手再和好，两人的感情一直非常稳定。沈浩然在最后的半年里狠狠的钻进学习，最后竟考上了所不错的商学院，虽然在一本里排名不高，却也已经是意外之喜了。有了共同话题，两人的感情更是蜜里调油。

可随着小日子越过越顺溜，高访的心里反倒长出了根刺，平日里没什么，可每当做爱的时候，这根刺就会乌拉拉的戳着高访的脑阔。

沈浩然一直迟迟没有标记他。

最开始是因为他的拒绝没错，可那时候两人刚开始没多久，一切都还是未知数。他和沈浩然谈过，希望可以给他一点时间，可以尊重他的决定。沈浩然很听话，甚至听话的有点过分了，这半年的时间里高访其实有意无意的暗示过沈浩然，他已经可以了。但可能当时拒绝的场景让沈浩然太记忆犹新，不愿意再一次的体会一次，所以高访的各种暗示都被沈浩然自动的解释为自己想多了。

可三十好几的Omega实在拉不下脸来一本正经的和恋人说，我已经想好了，你已经可以标记我了。

纠结了几个月，高访还是觉得这事儿不能拖着，再晚几年沈浩然要是还不开窍，他难道还得拖着近四十岁的身体老蚌生珠？

高访算了算自己的发情期，正巧挨着沈浩然放暑假，当机立断的向占南弦告了十天假，请假理由大大方方的写着发情期。

占南弦一脸了然道了句我得做孩子干爹便大笔一挥批了假。

清晨刚起床，高访就觉得有一种异样的感觉在身体里流窜，不止是因为天气原因还有发情前期的燥热。高访多少有点害怕，生活一向极其自律的他，从未忘记在发情前期注射过抑制剂。除了几次意外被外界诱导进入假性发情外，作为一个Omega，他从来没有体会过真正的发情........

此刻躺在床上整个人红的像煮熟的虾子一般的高访觉得自己真实太天真了，太小看Omega的生理本能了.......

从中午到现在的数个小时，他彻底的体会到了什么叫做欲求不满！专为生育而进化的身体不停的发出求欢的信号，浑身的力气被抽干，后穴的水淌的根本停不下来，濡湿了深色的被套，蜿蜒曲折的水痕提醒着他有多能出水，有多渴望被alpha贯穿！

可他的小alpha却迟迟不回，明明说中午就能到家的，等待的每一分每一秒都充满了煎熬。和Omega真正的发情期相比，之前所经历过的假性发情仿佛都只是普通的性冲动。

后穴不停的抽缩，体内为了孕育生命而存在的秘境瘙痒的好像有无数虫子在爬，不停的流着骚水叫嚣着想要被进入被填满，想要被alpha的精液灌满来完成它的使命。

已经不知道时间过去多久的高访难耐的只能插入自己的手指，可是根本不够，体会过沈浩然巨型尺寸的肉穴根本不会被这两根手指欺骗。奈何高访却连去客厅拿手机询问沈浩然到底在哪儿的力气都使不出，只能自暴自弃的再塞入两根手指，以祈求可以缓解一点点欲求，可生殖腔太深，根本还是徒劳无用，空虚的身体只有alpha的硕大可以满足。

好多次高访都产生错觉，好像听到了开门的声音，好像自己的小爱人已经回到了他们的家......可努力挪动身体想要迎接时却发现都只是泡影....

几个小时的情欲折磨彻底耗光了高访的意志力，当他终于看清了来人不是再一次的幻影之后，再也把持不住，一双泫然欲泣的眼嗔怪的看着沈浩然。

“嗯啊.....然...然....你怎么....才..啊....回来....”短短的一句话说的委屈的不行。

高访的状态着实吓到了沈浩然，alpha的本能让他第一反应就是得狠狠进入眼前这个已然无骨的Omega，用自己的那根肏进湿透了的穴道，成结，让他怀上自己的孩子，永远的成为自己的人......

但这是他最心爱的叔叔，如果现在进入对方，他难保能否控制住自己，高访说过还不可以标记......

除了做爱，唯一可以缓解未标记Omega发情的方法只有送医院了。

“叔叔，你忘记打抑制剂了吗？我送你去医院！”说着沈浩然就好像真的要捡起睡裤抱起高访去医院一般。

已经憋了一下午，快要烧坏脑子的高访听到这句话，真的有想要吐血的冲动，平时在床上花样百出的沈浩然，怎么偏偏在这件事儿上那么认死理。哪里有alpha看到自家Omega发情了居然一心要送医院的？！

是我高访不够骚了，还是你沈浩然眼光高了？

忍无可忍的高访用尽最后的气力，扯着沈浩然的衣领拉低对方的身体，送上自己的唇之前轻声道了一句，“不去....医院，要你.....肏我.....”

一句话解开了沈浩然欲望的枷锁，一直强忍的alpha低吼一声夺过了这个吻的主动权，滚烫的舌立刻探入对方主动打开的口中，搜刮着每一寸角落。

高访的口腔温度高的吓人，沈浩然的舌与他而言仿佛一汪清泉，可以解他的燃眉之渴，他不禁贪婪的吮吸着、回应着。

不仅仅是唇，此刻高访身上每一处都散发着高热，像一个火炉一般渴望着沈浩然的触摸降温。扭动着身体自动的打开双腿，将自己的身体毫无保留的展现在沈浩然面前，让对方嵌入自己与所欲为。

沈浩然感受到身下人的迫不及待，恋恋不舍的离开那张诱惑的唇，一路下滑，沿着下颚线舔过锁骨，短暂停留在乳头时高访舒服的弓起了腰。唾液离开后微凉的水痕让高访不断的低吟出声，原本会让他无比舒适的前戏再此刻却成了一种折磨，Omega的身体已经渴望到了极致，不再需要这些刺激提高快感了，他现在需要的东西只有一样！

“啊.....然.....，快进来...要你的那根…….别再....”

抛弃所有的羞耻心，高访两手拉开自己的腿根，向外掰开，将挺立的性器下方饥渴的穴口完全的暴露在沈浩然眼前。早已被四指开拓过的艳红色洞口泛着水光，一吸一合的收缩着，无声的催促着alpha的进入。

沈浩然何曾见过高访如此放浪求欢的姿态，发情期的Omega真是能要了人命，空气中突然爆发出浓郁的可乐味，alpha受到Omega的唆使也进入的发情状态！

拉下底裤，沈浩然扶着自己的阴茎在高热的穴口转了两圈，随后“噗嗤”一下就滑了进去，没有任何阻碍。一进入甬道，沈浩然就感受到了对方的热情，比任何时候都热的发烫的内部争先恐后的夹着他的肉棍，好像和主人一样的求着肏。知道高访肯定不好受，沈浩然没有多停顿，立刻款摆腰身重重的抽插了起来，不知道是否是错觉，里边的水好像比往日更多，他的肉棒都要堵不住它们了。沈浩然深入的变着角度肏着，咕叽咕叽的深入浅出，享受着内壁的包裹。

太特么爽了！

原本要费尽心机哄着高访才能有幸进去一两回的生殖腔早已彻底打开，等着被他进入。年轻气盛的alpha自然不会客气，感受了一下腔口吮吻着龟头的快感后便不留情的刺入其中。

“嗯啊........！”空虚了一下午的地方终于被贯穿，高访发出了舒服的叹息。

“嗯...叔叔，你今天好不一样...特别热情....特别辣……”

“别…说…”

生殖腔好不容易盼来了alpha的肉棍，好似有自己意识般的收缩着腔口，除非他留下最宝贵的精液，否则别再想出去。性器的本部被穴口死死绞住，肉冠则被生殖腔口包裹着，无上的快感让早已不再是处男的沈浩然都舒爽的扬起了脖颈，身上的肌肉都紧紧绷着。

从被进入生殖腔开始就沦为欲望的奴役的高访享受着沈浩然带来的一切，粗粝的头部一下一下的顶上腔壁，快感一波一波的冲向大脑。

想要被标记。

高访颈后的腺体随着沈浩然的动作摩擦着被单，因为发情而一阵阵发痒，渴望被刺破，接收alpha的信息素。

高访被干的哼哼唧唧的动弹不得，已经无法思考沈浩然为何还迟迟不标记他，只剩身体还叫嚣着不够......

奋力干了十来分钟，沈浩然终于感觉快要成结，过往的经验和高访曾经的拒绝却让他习惯性的抽出了阴茎，射在了炙热的肠道中。

以往到这个时候早就也跟着高潮的高访却迟迟没有动静，沈浩然缓过了十几秒的射精时间，睁眼却看到高访居然红了眼眶，眼角滑落了两滴泪水，明显不是平日里被干的舒服了才会落泪的样子。慌的他立刻抽出下体，“叔叔，怎么了？我弄疼你了？”

从来没见过高访哭过，在他眼里对方永远都那么的成熟干练，不存在任何情绪上的失控。

发情期本来就会让Omega的情绪波动放大，更何况高访是下了狠心让自己如此失态，只为了可以和alpha真正的结合。可对方却在高潮的时候拔出了生殖腔，如果是平时的高访一定会知道这是沈浩然式的体贴，奈何此时的高访早已被本能冲昏了头脑，他此刻满脑子都是他的alpha不要他了，可能嫌弃他年纪大了，不再是一个适育年龄的Omega了，不配给他生孩子了........

所有的委屈一下子爆发，眼泪跟断线了的珍珠似得往下落。

这一下沈浩然更是手足无措了，指腹不停的擦掉恋人眼角的液体，完全不知道自己做了什么一向沉稳的恋人会哭成这样。

“你是不是嫌....我老了，不想要我了.....”高访理直气壮的问出自己的胡思乱想，信息素的影响让他完全变了一个人，他明明知道沈浩然绝对不会。

“叔叔，你说什么呢！我怎么可能不想要你！”沈浩然狗脸懵逼。

“可是我都这样了，你为什么还抽出去.....”

“我这不是怕我忍不住想要标记你吗！”

“我有说过你不可以标记我吗？！”理不直气也壮。

“有.....，卧槽！”沈浩然怀疑自己的耳朵，叔叔这句话的意思是？！

高访晕红着脸，早知道闹腾了一圈还是这个结果，还不如早点坦坦荡荡的说清楚算了。

沈浩然仿若到了云端一样的飘飘然，方才高访的意思是说他可以标记他了？所以高访是故意不打抑制剂，故意等着发情被他标记的？

暗骂自己果然是个傻子，沈浩然刚射过的性器立刻重振雄风，他要把今天设为他们的纪念日！！！

一阵天旋地转，高访被沈浩然抱起背对着坐到了对方腿上，臀部顶着对方的炙热。湿热的舌下一秒就舔上了酥麻的腺体，可乐味的信息素充满侵略性的纠缠着他的，将要被标记的感知让高访浑身都兴奋的颤栗。

沈浩然托着高访移动着身体来到了床沿，他想要好好记录下这一刻，他想要清楚的看着高访被他标记的模样。

长腿一勾，床头柜边上的落地全身镜被拖到了面前，稍微用脚调整了下角度，镜面就直直的对着两人。

高访见到镜面，立刻羞耻的低下了头，不敢直视。

自己全身赤裸，双腿大张的坐在男人怀里，浑身都是男人吸出的红痕，一看就是被好好肏过了，淫荡的不行。

“然然，不要。”

“叔叔，别害羞，我想我们一起看着你是怎么被我标记的。”沈浩然蛊惑的声音响起，一只手还抬起捏住高访的下巴向上抬，强迫对方直视自己发情的样子。

看着镜子中沈浩然深情的双眼，深陷情欲的高访竟真的挪不开眼了，看着沈浩然双手分别掌控住他的两条大腿向外拉伸，已给小孩子把尿的姿势将他托举了起来。

镜中这个满脸欲求的男人真的是他吗？

看着粗大紫红色的肉茎被自己的后穴一点一点的吞下，高访羞耻的紧紧夹住肠道，带给沈浩然更强烈的快感。再次进入熟悉的小嘴，心境与方才完全不一致了的沈浩然迫不及待的托着高访一上一下的肏着。一百几十来斤的男人仿佛羽毛一般被举高压下，每一次都深入的好像要吃下对方的囊袋一般。

头一次如此清晰的看着平日里只有沈浩然能欣赏到的画面，高访都不禁感叹，沈浩然以往在床上说的那些骚话一点都不言过其实。他的嘴的确像吃不饱一般不停的收缩着，艳红的肠肉时不时的被拖出，体内的淫水流的沈浩然满腿都是。无人慰藉的阴茎上下甩动着，昭示着两人性交的动作有多么的激烈。

真是太羞耻了！

肏了几十下后，沈浩然便再一次进入了朝思暮想的生殖腔，而这一次他会在里面成结，让高访彻底属于他。

硕大滚烫的头部凿开了生殖腔口，激烈的冲撞着内壁，高访满足的哼哼，看着镜中自己一脸餍足的表情和沈浩然情动的模样。

他们马上就要融为一体了，想要！

“叔叔，你里边超级热.....爽死我了.....”

“嗯.....嗯....啊......轻.....”

“轻不了...嗯....，你就喜欢我狠狠的干你，越刺激你就越爽。”

“啊嗯.....哈....好舒服.....”

沈浩然看向镜子，高访通红着身子被他肏的汗水直流，下体也不停的留着水，整个人都湿透了。平日里精明的双眼此刻茫然无措的盯着镜面，欣赏被自己肏干的模样。乳头没有被玩弄却已经硬挺起来，脚尖因快感而勾起。对方的小腹被他的性器顶出了一个凸起，一下一下的非常明显。

“叔叔，你看你的肚子，能看到我的肉棒在肏你的生殖腔呢。”沈浩然哑着嗓子，舔弄着高访的耳廓噫语着，“你自己摸摸，隔着你的肚子摸摸我的肉棒。”

失了神的高访无意识的将视线移向了自己的小腹，原本平坦的肚皮真的如沈浩然所说的被干的一凸一凸的，可见男人的那根玩意儿有多大多长。高访听话的伸手覆住那里，感受着性器隔着肚子一下下顶着自己的手心，感觉无比的奇妙。

如果以后有了孩子，是不是也可以隔着肚子感受到宝宝的动作。

想到孩子，Omega的本能再一次攀升到高峰，他想要一个孩子，他和沈浩然的。

“然然....，快....标记我....，射在我里边，我想给你生孩子......”高访忘却所有羞耻，喊出了最原始的欲望。

沈浩然登时疯了，他的高叔叔喊着要给他生孩子！哪个alpha可以受得住这句话？

眼前高访顺从的低下头，最大可能的露出自己的后颈，散发着红酒味的腺体就袒露在他眼前。

“高访，我爱你。”

终于，沈浩然压下高访，将已经成结的性器送到最深处，一口咬破了爱人后颈的皮肤，将自己的信息素注入到对方的腺体中。

信息素的灌入，让高访一下子就达到了精神高潮，生殖腔竟一股股涌出了大量的淫水，浇灌在沈浩然插入其中的龟头上。

他因为被标记而达到了人生第一次潮吹......

完成标记的瞬间，高访抑制不住的叫声被沈浩然的吻堵住，感受着体内两股信息素在慢慢结合。体内胀大的结堵住了所有内射的精液，高访知道，这一次这些精液将不再会被白白浪费。

 

高访是生生的被肏晕的，再睁眼的时候已经10点多了，颈后的刺痛提醒他现在已经被标记了，他的alpha呢？

床上用品已经被更换过了，干燥清爽，虽然高访不知道能维持多久，毕竟他的发情期还将持续一周。适才狠狠发泄过的欲望，随着他的清醒已经渐渐的又有抬头的趋势。想要下床寻找沈浩然，却发现浑身酸痛至极，后穴被过度使用的地方更甚。不过身上也明显被清理过，没有留下什么奇奇怪怪的液体。

“然然？”一开口高访便被自己嘶哑的声音吓着了，满脑子都是自己晕过去之前放浪的叫床声，还好这一层只有一家住户.....

高访清了清喉咙，又叫了一声，马上得到了对方的回应，不一会人就出现在面前了。

“叔叔，你醒了？你可吓坏我了。”沈浩然手上还拿着汤勺，穿着一条内裤围着为围兜，这是什么裸体围裙play？

可还在发情期的Omega一见到自家alpha身体就自动起了反应，特别是对方一身健硕的肌肉不停的晃着他的眼。

他又想要了......

太可怕了，高访从不知道自己可以如此的渴求性爱，他突然想要为发明抑制剂的人唱一首颂歌。

“我没事儿了，你在做饭？”高访无视被子下已然半勃的欲望，和又开始分泌润滑液体的后穴，强装无事的问到。

“嗯，熬了点粥，我看你今天估计都没吃什么，怕你胃受不了。”沈浩然已经闻道了空气中不一样的味道，混杂着他的可乐味的酒精香味，但当务之急还是先给叔叔补充点体力，“正好已经熬好了，你等我一会儿我端来给你。”

“没事，我自己下来吃。”或许走动一下可以分散点注意力。

沈浩然狐疑的看了一眼，不知道高访是否在逞强，但看着高访无事般的下床，便还是顺着对方的意思来了。

仅仅是端碗粥的功夫，沈浩然回到饭厅是就看到高访已经一脸虚汗，双手捏拳一脸强忍。低头一看，果然，刚换上的睡裤又濡湿了一大片。

沈浩然赶紧将粥放在桌上，高访一见他就迫不及待的想要缠上，“然然，又来了....给我...”

“叔叔，你这样不行，先吃点东西吧。”为了配合Omega的发情期，alpha也会自动进入发情状态，只需一眼沈浩然就跟着硬了，但他是真的怕高访的身体吃不消。

“我这里更饿.....要然然....喂饱这里....”下流的话不经思考便脱口而出，高访牵着沈浩然的手探入自己的睡裤，抵上饥渴的穴口，“你看，我都流口水了......”

沈浩然在心里一万次感叹发情的高访太厉害了！

“叔叔，不如我两张嘴一起喂吧。”高访这般勾引，在不上还是个男人吗？看着桌上还热乎的粥，沈浩然起了坏心。

一把抱起高访做到了实木的餐桌上，褪下了又已经湿了大块的睡裤，沈浩然暗自决定接下去的几天干脆就不用给心爱的omega穿衣服了……

“叔叔，夹紧我的腰。”沈浩然扒拉着高访细长的腿缠上了自己的腰，下身一个挺进直接刺入了已经为他准备好了的入口。

尾椎骨卡在桌子的最边缘，仿佛随时会滑落，下半身被钉在沈浩然的性器上成为仅有的支撑。就像自己的恋人所说，越刺激他就会越兴奋，一双长腿紧紧的勾住对方壮硕的腰身，下意识的将沈浩然像自己压的更深。

一只手向后支撑住起伏的冲撞，另一只手也闲不住的捧着沈浩然的脸亲吻着。牙齿刁住那性感的唇珠摩咬，猩红的舌来回舔舐。

突然沈浩然离开了他的唇，短暂的空虚之后一碗粥出现在他的眼前，“叔叔，来，张嘴。”

沈浩然的孽根熟门熟路的冲撞着敏感的生殖腔，上半身却像新好男人似的端着粥举着勺子哄着高访开口。

这才理解沈浩然所谓的一起喂！

高访腾的一下涨红了脸，不知道到底喝不喝这口粥是好。

“叔叔，嫌我做的不好喝吗？”问话的同时下体狠狠的顶了顶。

“然然，不行……做完再……”他实在没办法接受一边吃饭一边被操…

“不行，叔叔下边的嘴根本喂不饱，一直不吃东西，你的胃哪里受得了。如果你不吃，那我就拔出去了。”说这沈浩然真的作势停下了摆动。

“别……别停下，然然，动…”情欲被吊住，高访无措的扭动着腰，夹住沈浩然腰身的腿更夹紧了几分，可对方却不为所动，铁了心的不再操他了。

发情中的omega哪里受的了这样对待。

“然然！”

“生气也没有用，你不让我喂上边的嘴，下边的也只能一起饿着。”沈浩然也被勾的难受的不行，却还是执意不肯松口。

最后没有办法，高访只能张开嘴含住了沈浩然递来的勺子，一口沁人心脾的海鲜粥便滑入口中。随后生殖腔中停止不动的肉棒也再一次的活跃起来，变着角度的刺激着他。

偶尔因为太爽了无法咽下的粥水沿着嘴角滑下，黏黏糊糊的滴在胸前，再被沈浩然一点一点的舔掉。

高访就这样一边喝着男人亲手熬煮的粥，一边被压在餐桌上肏射了……

接下来的6天，家里的每一寸地方，都留下了两人欢爱的痕迹，高访连衣服都没再穿上，里里外外都被沈浩然肏了个透，每天都被灌满了一肚子精液入睡……

十个月后，这场荒淫无度的性爱将为他们带来两个可爱的小生命~


	8. 【然访】然然，我愿意

周五下午大家分明都没有什么工作的兴致，高访也不是不通情达理的上司，见大家工作进度都完成的差不多，干脆自掏腰包请一群小姑娘喝起了下午茶。蛋糕、水果、奶茶、炸鸡应有尽有，馋的一群老嚷嚷着要减肥的小姑娘本性尽现。

俗话说的好，三个女人一台戏，浅宇财务部就好似一个大戏班子。现在更是有吃有喝，不八卦就太浪费环境了，一个个开始分享新的“听说”。

“你听说了吗？隔壁行政部的TINA，最近在办离婚。”

“听说了听说了，真的作孽，他老公就是隔壁楼的。结婚前每天接她上下班，玫瑰花送的跟不要钱一样。”

“对呀对呀，那时候大家都可看好他们了。”

“那怎么离婚了？”插嘴的姑娘明显不知道这个瓜，一脸惊讶。

“还能为什么呀，Tina结婚就是因为被标记怀孕了。我有个朋友也在隔壁上班，说他老公刚结婚没多久就勾搭上自己部门来实习的小Omega。”

“真是个渣男。”

“有什么渣不渣的呢，Alpha不都是这样，喜欢年轻漂亮的，特别是自己的Omega怀孕了，欲求不满，外面的狐狸精手指勾一勾，还不屁颠屁颠的走了。还是我们Beta好，普普通通的活着。”

“哎，也是，孕期Omega伴侣出轨的比例还真是挺高的。”

听到这里高访一边咀嚼红豆馅的珍珠一边下意识的抚摸上小腹，他已经怀孕三个月了，虽说双胞胎比较显怀，但他本来就瘦，这时候倒也还看不出什么。

孕期Omega的伴侣出轨比例高.........吗？

CFO英气的眉微微蹙起，脑中浮现出一张天然还有点冒着傻气的笑容。

这家伙....肯定不会的......

“诶，你们知道Tina是怎么发现她老公出轨的吗？”

“听说是IT部那边搞了一个暗网连接，可以通过身份号码查到开房记录。”

“哇，我们公司的IT就是牛啊。”

后边的八卦高访也无心听下去了，心不在焉地打了招呼回到自己办公室，虽然全身的理智都在告诉他沈浩然不可能做对不起他的事情。可孕期Omega释放的孕激素不断干扰着小高总睿智的大脑，自主自动的开始搜索起沈浩然最近有否不对劲的地方。

还是每天准时做好饭等他，晚上也都一直和他在一起，并没有什么异常啊。

小天使在高访左边盘旋，劝说他沈浩然和那些喜新厌旧管不住下半身的Alpha绝对不一样。

但学校的课表他都有，有两个下午都是没课的，如果.......

小恶魔又趴俯在高访的右耳，和孕激素一起诱惑高访点开那个那个从群里找到的连接。

只是查一下，没什么大不了的。查一下就可以安心了，高访一边觉得怀疑那个孩子的自己有点糟糕，却又斗不过心头的疑云。

好奇心害死猫。

整个周例会，高访都表现的浑浑噩噩，幸好他只需要听下属回报不需要做什么表决。可老狐狸占南弦却还是发现了自家兄弟的不对劲，下班前去了高访办公室慰问一下这个小孕夫。

“老高，你怎么了？”翘起腿，稳稳的坐在沙发上。最近公司股票平稳上扬，财务部还搞定了3个亿的融资项目，那老高这样一定不是因为公事，那就只有一种可能了，“沈浩然那小子怎么了？”

高访略微惊讶后马上恢复了表情，毕竟对方可是占南弦，能猜到这个份上不是什么难事。

“没什么。”高访不知道怎么和自己的好兄弟开口，说他查阅了沈浩然的开房信息，却发现对方不仅开房，还包房了吗？结果出来的时候他自己都吓了一跳，反复核对身份证号码，却没有可以撼动结果的变动。

第一时间肯定是生气的，可......这难道不是意料之中的事吗？沈浩然年轻、精力旺盛，又在人生最美好的年纪，被他这个年老色衰的Omega绑住，12岁的年龄差，有这样的结果并没有什么好奇怪的吧。

高访的苦笑叫占南弦摸不清头绪，虽然沈浩然他接触的不多，可见面的几次对方无论是眼神、表情还是肢体动作都不会骗人，完全就是被他家老高吃的死死的模样。看老高这表情，怎么一脸沈浩然外面有花头的模样，“老高，你别瞎想啊，我觉得沈浩然不像是会做这种事的人。”

“不用我想，证据都放在这儿。”高访觉得有点头疼，不知是被这件事冲击到了还是单纯的疲劳，揉了揉太阳穴，将笔记本转了个面推到占南弦眼前。

八卦网不输高访，占南弦也知道这个网址是查什么的，眉毛挑高也被这个搜索结果吓到，“老高，我觉得事情可能......”

“砰”的一下，办公室的门被推开，整个浅宇敢那么进小高总办公室的人只有一个，果然伴随着咋咋呼呼的声音，管惕这个傻大个儿就强行挤进两人之间，“我说怎么哪都找不到你们，晚上的宴会要开始了，你们还不准备准备。”

“诶，这不是我们部门小葛编的网址吗。”一向大大咧咧，管惕也不管高访想要收起电脑的动作，直接拉到眼前，瞪大了双眼，“哇，这哥儿们有钱，一下子就包了一个月的总统套房，这是要在里边度蜜月啊！这谁啊，谁啊，有我们的老熟人最近要结婚了？”没有注意到两位老友脸色的变化，管惕还一脸兴奋的追问着。

直到他将网页置顶，看见一连窜身份编码边上赫然写着沈浩然三个字，原本就不小的嘴张的更大，“然然.....?不是，老高，你们小两口那么有情趣....”话还没说完，管惕就吃了占南弦一肘子，刚想回头追问，就看见占南弦皱着眉摇头，示意他闭嘴。

情商再低，也知道这是什么情况了，可是这是那个沈浩然哎，怎么可能？

火爆脾气又冲动的管惕，一下子站了起来，“不行！那个臭小子怎么敢那么对我们老高。也不看看当年追我们老高的人都从浅宇排到城隍庙了！那小子居然.....”

“他人呢，我非得揍死他不可！”当事人还没表态，管惕倒是跟个炮仗似地噼里啪啦炸开了，直接打了沈浩然的手机。高访没有拦着，一方面是顾及肚子里的孩子不准备跟这个傻大个较劲，第二他也确实有点在意沈浩然会怎么解释。占南弦也在一旁保持沉默，他还是觉得自己看人的眼光不会错。

“这臭小子不接我电话！”管惕焦躁的挂上电话，又想起什么似地拨出了高访家的座机…

“嘟…嘟…嘟…”扩音器中单调的嘟嘟声刺入高访的双耳，每一下都让男人的心重重一抽。

“走，老高！”高访还在发愣，手腕就被管惕抓着要冲出办公室。

占南弦头疼的上前拦住，“管惕，你等等，事情还没搞清楚，你拎着老高要去哪儿？”

“还要搞清楚什么？现在事实放在眼前，是那个小屁孩搞事情，真当我们老高是什么呼之即来挥之即去的随便人吗？”管惕拨开占南弦，拉着高访又进了电梯，“老高，你别慌，我这就去帮你揍他。”

管惕口无遮拦的话叫占南弦额头青筋突、突、突的冒，这傻小子真是！转眼观察高访，对方明了地只是回以一个理解的微笑。

高访不是受不住打击的人，也不是第一天认识沈浩然，激素一开始的影响过了之后，他也慢慢的开始怀疑沈浩然做出这种事的可能性。但现如今管惕都知道这件事，也就没了私下好好谈谈的余地。还不如快刀斩乱麻，亲自去看看沈浩然在搞什么？

“捉奸”的路上，为了防止管惕过于激动开车出事儿，浅宇老大亲自驾驶，高访坐在副驾驶座从后视镜不停看着管惕不停的噼里啪啦，好像他才是那个在孕期被“出轨”的人一样。一路上占南弦控制着力度，散发着一些alpha的信息素安抚高访，虽不如沈浩然的信息素来的有用，倒也算是将高访的情绪平复到了正常的水平线。

对于两位兄弟的帮衬，高访真心觉得虽然这个世上他已经没有血缘关系的家人，却也从不缺少家的温暖。

哦，也不对，他还有这两个小家伙。

高访温柔的抚摸着自己的小腹，就算是退一万步说，如果沈浩然真的.......那么他这一波也不算亏，至少他也是真的爱过，也有结果。

酒店位于市中心标志性建筑边上寸土寸金的地段，驾车过去不需要太久。而且说来也巧，浅宇与其有长期商务合作关系，路上占南弦卖了个人情，破例让其中一位高管想办法弄到了一张万用卡。

房号管惕早就黑出来了，前往五十层的电梯开开合合，终于站在房门前时，高访的心却比来时平和了许多。

沈浩然一点都不心疼钱，这算是酒店价位最高的房型了，高访接过房卡还在最后纠结这样做是不是不太好。

“老高，你怎么磨磨唧唧的，平时看你谈生意可从来没这样。”管惕看不下去，一把抢过房卡，随着轻巧的音乐声，雕琢精细的实木大门被打开。

房间很大，只是在玄关根本看不出里边是否有人，三人的脚步声全然为加厚地毯所吸收。走进大厅，豁然开朗的落地窗将几乎将整个外滩的美景囊括，而与这美景截然不同的是满地的.........嗯？

虽然还散落在地上杂乱狼藉，但这些气球、蜡烛、一边还未拆封的玫瑰，高访愣了下，几乎是瞬间，就猜出了这些东西是要做什么用？好不容易平复下来的心情又往另一个方向激动了起来。

就在这时沈浩然也从另一个单独房间走了出来，嘴里还吹着一个半大的气球腮帮子鼓的像只小仓鼠，在看到浅宇三帅的同时眼睛也瞪的像个受惊的小仓鼠。长大嘴的同时，粉色的气球也在瞬间漏气飞走。

“叔叔，你怎么在这儿？！”沈浩然简直怀疑自己在做梦，叔叔不是说今晚有应酬不回家吃饭，“还有占哥、管哥？”

“老高，恭喜你啊，我们先走了。”占南弦第一个回过神，拉着管惕就要走。却没想到男人不仅不走还骂骂咧咧的开口，“沈浩然你小子，包养小三还搞那么多花头，你今天就把话给我.....唔...！！”

“那什么，童言无忌啊，童言无忌。”占南弦回过神，这架势任谁看都知道是沈浩然为了高访准备的，真亏管惕这脑子，搞研发的时候那么聪明，怎么一到人情世故就跟傻子一样。捂住管惕的嘴，拉着超级没眼力见儿的研发总监打了个招呼就撤了。

沈浩然一脸茫然看着手舞足蹈被拉走的管惕，什么小三?

转头看向神情复杂的高访，漂亮的眸子竟蒙上了一层雾气，情商也就比管惕高一点点的沈浩然这一次意外发挥。一下子就猜出了三人到这里的意图，着急赶忙的踢开地上的气球跑到高访放身边，抱住西装革履在商场上一骑当千却又看起来脆弱无比的爱人。

还带着橡胶味指腹抹去第一颗滑落眼眶的泪珠，“叔叔，我没有，我真的没有。”手忙脚乱的沈浩然有些语无伦次，不知道怎么解释自己根本没有做过对不起高访的事儿，“叔叔，你知道我的，我那么爱你，怎么可能找小三，我连想都不敢想。”

小朋友紧张的模样逗笑了高访，太傻了，这次犯傻的人是他。

是啊，他的小朋友怎么可能........

拉下沈浩然替他擦泪的手，虽然他是被感动的啦，但还是有点丢人。抬头使劲眨眼，将还未溢出的泪水憋回去，“沈浩然，对不起。”

高访用手指堵住沈浩然急欲开口的唇，“我不应该不相信你，还闹了那么大的乌龙，我应该给你道歉。”

眼泪虽已经停止，可高访的眼眶却依旧红红的，睫毛上还沾有小颗的泪珠，教沈浩然心疼的很。拉下高访的手指、摘掉碍事的眼镜，亲吻上对方的眼角，舔去晶莹的水珠，咸咸地，却也甜甜的，“叔叔真狡猾，又哭又道歉的，分明就是吃准我不敢生气。”说完沈浩然又吻了吻微翘上扬的嘴角。

高访伸手勾住爱人的脖颈，送上自己的唇，借由互相交缠的唇舌传递自己的爱意。

“可惜我这儿才准备到一半，不能给叔叔一个惊喜了。”舔舔嘴角，小ALPHA奶呼呼的嘟嘴撒娇，抱住高访的手臂不放，得寸进尺的开口，“叔叔得补偿我！”

面对小朋友久违的撒娇，高访心里暖暖的，自从怀孕以后，他明显可以感觉到沈浩然在努力逼迫自己成长。此刻却像刚交往那时一样，有些任性，有些可爱。

“你想我怎么补偿你？”高访习惯性的摸了摸沈浩然的脑袋。

沈浩然嘿嘿嘿的傻笑，牵着高访的手来到主卧，很明显这里的装饰比起客厅已经完成的差不多了。五颜六色的气球飘在房顶，长长绑线拖在与两人视线平行的地方，每一根绑线上都悬着一张塑料卡片，高访随手拿起一张，发现上边都是他们日常的聊天记录和照片。

这张是他让沈浩然多穿些衣服的、这张是沈浩然叮嘱他要准时吃饭的、这张是他生日却遇到出差沈浩然在凌晨给他发的祝福信息、这张是他他们去日本旅游时拍下的纪念照、好的吧，还有他被标记后沈浩然发的朋友圈截图。

这傻小子.....

高访还在翻看一张张吊牌的时候，沈浩然已经不知何时单膝跪在地上，手上托着装有款式简洁钻戒的丝绒盒，“高访，我第一次在电梯里见到你，就有一种心动的感觉。或许是命中注定，分化时正好遇见你，以后的种种对我来说都美好的像做梦一样。你愿意和我在一起，是我这辈子最最最开心的事，但今天我还想问问你，愿不愿意和我结婚，让我一辈子陪在你身边，让我可以有幸开心一辈子？”细长有神的双眼中写满了真挚还夹杂着一丝丝的紧张，他从来都不是拘小节的人，却在如何求婚上想了很多很多，最后还是选了如此俗套的方法，不知道高访会不会喜欢。

高访低头看着这个男人，他的ALPHA，他肚子里孩子的父亲，有太多太多的理由让他同意这个请求，可真的让他答应的原因却从来都只有一个——他爱他，他也爱他。

“我愿意，然然。和你一起，我也很开心。”温柔的声线响起，高访主动将左手伸出，看着男人小心翼翼的将指环套进他的手指，套住他接下来的人生。

不知是谁先开始的这个吻，当高访缓过神来，他已经被压在洒满玫瑰花的白色大床上，舌尖被对方勾刮进口纠缠。

两人交缠的浓烈气味充满了整个房间，热情的唇舌顺着下巴下滑，沈浩然轻巧的舔弄着高访因努力吞咽口水而起伏的喉结。挺括的衬衫领子阻挡了他的去路，小狼狗用牙咬开领带，叼着纯黑的丝绸布料望进高访迷离的双眼。

他的高访那么乖巧的任他为所欲为，甚至自己解开衬衣的扣子，一颗、两颗、白皙的手指灵巧的动作好似在撩拨沈浩然的心弦，更别提无名指上那闪耀着光泽的婚戒。分明的锁骨暴露在眼前时，ALPHA再也受不住，夺过主动权亲吻住那勾人心魄身体。

求婚成功的喜悦叫沈浩然根本控制不住自己，重重吸吮着，在白皙干净的锁骨附近留下一块一块的红痕。久违的亲密接触让高访舒服的轻哼出声，不得不承认沈浩然在如何取悦他这件事上已经十分轻车熟路。

一波一波的快感往Omega的下身涌去，怀孕后再未被进入的地方一抽一抽的涌现出瘙痒的感觉。可就在情欲的火苗越旺的档口，沈浩然停下了动作，抬起上身，下垂的刘海教高访看不清他的表情。下一秒，沈浩然就伸出手将被高访亲手解开的衣领又一颗一颗纽了回去。

“然然......?”高访不解，抓住沈浩然的手，却明显可以感受到男人的手在微微颤动仿佛极力压抑着什么。另一只手抬起抵住沈浩然的下巴微微上抬，在见到那双通红的双眼中浓烈的情欲时，高访被吓到了。ALPHA的脸上分明写着想做想做想做....

沈浩然知道自己的欲望根本藏都藏不住，但刚才他恍惚间突然想起高访还在孕期，“宝宝.......”

高访轻叹一口气，眼看心爱的傻小子都憋成这样居然还能忍住，他不知是高兴还是佩服。大家都是男人，他完全了解欲望无法排解是多么难受的感觉。算算日子肚子里的孩子也有14周了，这个时候的性爱不会对他和孩子都不会造成任何影响。

可少年依旧如此，在对待他的健康上，不容一丝意外。

高访心疼地抬起身将沈浩然反压在身下，开玩笑般的口吻，“然然是不是还在气叔叔不相信你，所以要惩罚叔叔，不让叔叔满足。还要拿宝宝做借口？”在沈浩然目瞪狗呆的视线中，将对方的手覆在自己胯间，黑色西裤下男人的性器早已硬挺，高访是要告诉沈浩然，这时候喊停，他们俩都不好过。

“我没有这个意思....”就算沈浩然知道高访这是在和他开玩笑，可高访此刻的表情太过魅惑，粉嫩的舌缓缓舔过猫唇，无论多少次，他看到这个画面都会立刻硬的发疼。

高访也不听他的，用眼神制止沈浩然想要反驳的话语，手指隔着T恤沿着男人结实的腹肌下滑。挑逗般的将T恤推上，朝气蓬勃的年轻肉体让高访咽了咽口水，许久未做，他也有些欲求不满。这分明的肌肉多少次在他身上驰骋，被汗水沾湿。只是想想高访的内腔就擅自分泌出不少粘液，一点一点濡湿着肠道。收紧屁股，不让自己显得如此饥渴，高访将注意力集中，专注的解开男人的腰带，沾染上情欲的声音不轻不重的响起，“叔叔自罚，罚我给然然口出来好吗？”

我能说不好吗？！

只是听听沈浩然的呼吸就加重几许，高访本来也没准备听取沈浩然的反馈，自顾自的掏出ALPHA硬挺的物什，将散落的发丝撩至而后，轻轻含住了硕大的头部。

“嘶....!”如果还是处男沈浩然，这个时候定已经被刺激的射精了，可毕竟两人水乳交融的次数已经数不胜数，沈浩然只是浑身僵硬咬紧牙关，欣赏着爱人为他口交的极致景观。腥膻的龟头已然分泌出不少前列腺液，年轻的身体气味也格外浓重，而高访不仅不觉得厌恶反而还一丝不苟的将其卷入口中，好似是什么饕餮盛宴。

撸动两把挤出更多的前列腺液，高访用拇指勾刮过晶亮的液体将其涂抹至茎身，舌尖再从底部慢慢搜刮向上舔至口中。就像沈浩然足够了解他的身体，他也一样了解沈浩然的。高访抬眼妖媚一笑，侧过头用粗粝的舌苔重重舔舐过火热的柱体，超过的快感让沈浩然抓紧床单。

“然然，叔叔这么舔你对吗？你舒服吗？”高访见沈浩然咬的腮帮子都鼓起来了，故意装作无知逗弄小恋人。

见沈浩然涨红了脸却不作答，高访反而起了兴致，换了个角度由根部沿着柱体上的凸起的经脉向上舔弄。舌尖滑到沟冠处后就会停下，完成任务一般给自己一个奖励，轻吮着龟头不断溢出的液体，周而复始几个来回就已经感觉到对方的性器抖动了两下，“然然你先别射，叔叔还没吃呢。”

艹，妖精！

任谁都无法想象浅宇之花在床上竟如此玩的开，把自家男人的鸡儿玩弄于股掌之中。

“舒服.....嗯啊.....叔叔舔的好爽.......让我射吧......”沈浩然受不了的喊道，搞不懂这到底是高访在罚自己还是在罚他？

“再等等，让然然那么快射的话，显得我很没有诚意。”高访故意皱眉，做烦恼状。口中的动作继续，弯下腰扶起又胀大一圈的肉棒舔弄起下方两颗卵蛋。沈浩然的鸡儿大，蛋蛋也不小，鼻尖充斥着对方的味道，高访津津有味的嘬吻着褶皱的皮肤，将两颗滑动的球状物轮流含进嘴里，换谁被那么对待都早就受不了达到顶峰，可高访却坏心的掐住了沈浩然阴茎的根部阻止男人得到满足。

反正，忍耐之后的高潮会更爽不是吗？

别问他是怎么知道的。

坏心眼的又照顾了一会儿囊袋，高访才心满意足的干起“正事”，张开嘴努力将对方的肉棒含进嘴里，沈浩然的性器就算在ALPHA中也是很有看头的尺寸，不仅长度超标就连粗细都不仅一次叫高访觉得叹为观止，成年男子的手掌才能堪堪将其包覆住，高访的嘴根本无法完全吞下。小巧的唇张开到极致一丝缝隙都不留，就连被刺激分泌出的唾液也全部被含在口中无法流出，紫黑色的肉茎与白皙的脸颊形成鲜明的对比。短暂的适应之后，高访上下起伏着头颅放松腮帮子，来回吞咽着爱人的性器。

被单都要被沈浩然抓破，大腿的肌肉也紧绷到不行是，太舒服了，叔叔太会口了。ALPHA仰起头，天知道他可能下一秒就要交代在高访嘴里。

就算腮帮子都疼了高访还是在努力的吞吐着，无法纳入口中的部分就交由手指来照顾，突然后脑被大掌覆住。

高访暗暗一笑，小崽子忍不住了。

手指插入对方的发丝，沈浩然舒服的失去了尺度，配合着高访吞吐的速度挺动着腰身，将粗大的肉刃一下一下顶入对方的口腔的更深处。甚至可以感受到龟头被喉咙的软肉包裹着，虽然不比小穴舒服，可却也是人间天堂，况且在给他深喉的男人可是高访，他的Omega，他的爱人。

“啊嗯....好舒服.....哈.....啊.....吸的好爽....”沈浩然加快速度，全然掌握了口交的主动权，反而变成操弄着高访的小嘴。年上男人自然不会介意，倒不如说这才是他想要的结果，听着少年抑制不住的呻吟，心中甚是满意。

“叔叔.....啊....不行了，要射了.....”

高访这次没有再阻止沈浩然的射精，将性器吐出大半，仅含住龟头重重吮吸，在尝到第一口精液的时候吐出了肉棒，让滚烫的白色稠液尽数射在自己脸上，他知道沈浩然喜欢的，他满脸都是他的精液的样子。

三个多月的份一下子喷出，是真真的射了高访满脸，只剩眼睛被眼镜挡住，没有中招。待沈浩然重新从射精的快感中恢复神智，见到高访此刻的模样时，几乎是瞬间就爆红了脸，“啊啊啊！叔叔！”少年简直跳起来，撩起衣摆要将男人脸上腥气的体液擦去，却被高访拦住，兀自刮下几道精液含进嘴里，“嗯，很浓的信息素，对孩子好。”

“砰”的一下，沈浩然短路了。

一点一点看着高访将所有的液体都搜刮进肚，一身高定却不知餍足的吞吃着精液，一时叫沈浩然分不清什么叫做高贵、什么叫做淫荡。

这边的刺激还没缓过来，那厢沈浩然又受到了的新的震撼，只见高访三两下褪去下身的遮蔽物，两条大白腿赫然眼前。倒抽一口气，为了防止自己行不轨之事，他已经很久没见过高访半裸的身体，此刻只觉得刚发泄过的身体再一次来了感觉。

满意的看着沈浩然痴傻的模样，高访以膝盖代步向前虚坐在沈浩然的腹部，拉过男人的手往自己身后探去，保证沈浩然可以完全摸到自己已经湿的一塌糊涂的后穴，炙热的指尖触碰到臀肉的一刻，高访不禁回忆起各种被操弄的感觉。只是这一下，后穴竟又汨汨的涌出一股温热的淫液，一点一点滴落在沈浩然的手指上，“嗯啊......然然，罚也罚过了.......你可以来满足叔叔了吧.......后面好想要........唔嗯.......已经三个月没有做了.........我受不了了.......给我嘛......”高访并不是故意勾引，而是真的委实想要，已经熟悉性爱的身体为了孩子忍耐三个多月已经快要到达极限。

自家OMEGA如此低声讨要，沈浩然若再不动手就只能是性无能了，“叔叔，你扶着这儿，我怕压着孩子。” 高访主动照做，长腿一跨就挪到边上，膝盖着床几乎陷阱柔软的被褥，手也听话地扶着雕花的床柱，搭配着周围散落的玫瑰花瓣，简直是绝景。

沈浩然捏了捏鼻子生怕自己流鼻血，高访的动作摆的魅惑十足，双腿分开，臀部微微后翘，分明就是求肏的姿势。

沈浩然实在按捺不住，揉捏住已然湿漉漉的屁股，甚至坏心的从床上撩起一把玫瑰花瓣拍在高访的臀上，5、6片花瓣竟然真的黏在了白皙丰满的臀肉上，烧红了沈浩然的眼眸。

扒开紧致合拢的屁股蛋，沈浩然几乎不用再润滑，重新硬挺的紫红色头部就抵上了穴口。高访也更为配合的向后撅起屁股，希望可以快点将这物什吃进肚里。

沈浩然见状，实在鼻血喷涌，轻轻的拧了一把高访的屁股，“叔叔你也太浪了，肚子里还揣着宝宝呢，就又迫不及待地要吃你男人的肉棒。”可就只是轻轻一拧，娇嫩的私处就马上泛红，和玫瑰花交相呼应。

不再忍耐，沈浩然一鼓作气顶入了炙热的天堂。

“嗯啊......”饥渴的内穴被进入高访立刻发出了满足的呻吟，握住床柱的手指也微微泛白，“好大.....哈....然然.....继续......嗯.....里面还好痒，要肉棒肏进去......”

只是头部根本无法满足饥渴的身体，高访向后主动吞吃着沈浩然的性器，他也知道现在的自己浪的不像话，可是在自己的ALPHA面前还有什么好矜持的？屁股已然将性器吞吃大半，享受着沈浩然挺动腰身在内里摩擦的快感，炙热的柱身不仅燃烧着高访的身体还有他的神志。

平日里不会随便说的话此刻都仿佛理所当然的吐出，“然然........好烫.....里面好舒服......终于被肏了.......嗯啊啊.....教你饿我那么久.....”说着高访竟收缩肠道紧紧夹住肉棒，扭动腰身，叫龟头如他所愿戳刺他想要的地方。

过于放浪的话语和动作刺激的沈浩然低吼一声，夹住高访的腰不再有所顾忌的操弄起来。

一下比一下重的顶弄满足了高访的欲求，天鹅般的脖颈向后拉伸，松开一只手拉过沈浩然吻住年下爱人的唇，丰满的唇珠一直是他的最爱，当灵活的舌再次侵入口腔的时候高访只觉得自己上下两张嘴都被对方填满了。

小穴里的快感一下一下传递至全身，高访舒服的直哼哼，可上身不可告人的地方却又擅自发起痒来，渴望也像小穴被好好的照顾。

高访从不亏待自己，反扣住沈浩然的手从衬衫下摆上移至空虚的胸乳，以往每次性爱沈浩然都会好好的伺候这里，今天没有被碰，感觉怪怪的，“然然，这里也痒.......”

“啧，真浪，才三个月没做就那么饥渴....”沈浩然做坏，狠狠拧了一把小巧的乳头，叫高访险些痛呼出声，“叔叔还担心我出轨？我才要担心叔叔那么骚浪的身子，要是不好好的满足，哪天怕是要给我戴绿帽子了。”说完沈浩然自觉的探入了双手，反客为主覆盖住高访的手玩弄起自己的乳头，“还是趁现在学习下，怎么让自己舒服？”

“哈......嗯哈.......松手....疼....”手指被控制揉捏着自己的乳头，平时不太会自己触碰的地方手感还是有些陌生，娇小的乳粒也仿佛认生一般对主人的触碰没有什么反应。反而是被沈浩然玩弄的另一只已经硬的仿若小石子一般，充血缨红在被拉扯起来的时候引起高访一声接一声的浪叫，“然然捏的比较舒服.......不想自己玩......”

见高访居然只沉迷快感，不回答之前绿帽子的话题，虽然本来说的就是荤话，却让沈浩然自己在意了起来，“就知道捏奶子，不想自己玩，以后要是我不在，你还不去找野男人帮你揉奶？高总那么漂亮，想上你床的男人一定大排长龙吧？”语罢下身重重的一挺，硬生生的将有所顾忌还留在外边的三四公分的粗大根部全部挤入了穴道。

“啊啊啊......嗯啊........好深！”好似有无数张小嘴吸吮着肉棒，超过的快感叫沈浩然不小心下了重手，狠狠捏住了手中的乳粒，无心的动作却被高访误以为是在“逼供”。讨好的反身轻咬唇珠，“不让....嗯啊.....不让别人肏........只有然然可以干我........啊哈......嗯嗯啊......我也只愿意给然然生宝宝.......”说完又是几个啄吻叫沈浩然心猿意马，高访这样样子太乖了吧，好少见！

本应该满足的少年却又起了坏心思，还未来得及开口就被手机铃声打断，没有被另外设置过的原始铃声，一听就是高访的。原本已经被肏干到神志不清的高访也被铃声回会了些许清醒，两人皆没有去接电话的想法，只是默默地等待来电人自己挂断。可高访忘记他设置自动转接语音信箱，电话响了又锲而不舍的响了几声之后，传来了两人都熟悉无比的声音。

“老高，我管惕啊，那什么，今天真不好意思啊。”

做爱的时候听到兄弟是声音，莫名的紧张感让高访收紧了后穴，咬的沈浩然脑门上的青筋都一根根爆了出来。

“虽然我也不知道老大为什么不让我给你打电话，但我觉得还是要和你道个歉啊。”手机里的声音还在持续传出，“都怪我那么冲动，毁了小然原本要给你的惊喜.......”

沈浩然被夹得爽的不行，作势狠狠拍打着高访的屁股，啪的声响伴随着管惕的声音一起响彻房间，“叔叔你那么漂亮，屁股那么好艹，我怎么会看上别人呢？你和管哥、占哥都太杞人忧天了吧？”

沈浩然在耳边口无遮拦说着骚话，下身被顶的身体不断向前，好友的声音还在耳边不断响起，身体和心理两种截然不同的感受仿佛要将高访逼疯。偏偏身后的混小子得劲的很，骚话说的简直是老母猪戴胸罩，一套又一套，“叔叔，你怎么不接电话，太不礼貌了。”沈浩然的大掌在高访的腿间摩挲，揉捏两颗软软的蛋蛋，在感觉到对方几乎被肏软了腿的时候及时扶住腰身，“你就告诉管哥说，然然说我屁股太会咬了，每次都要被夹射，所以对我以外的人没有任何兴趣。”

“沈浩然！”高访羞得想脸埋进手掌，这个死小孩儿，平日里乖顺的像只小奶狗，偶尔在床上说的话会让他都觉得不好意思！

“好嘛，不说了。”被叫了大名，沈浩然立刻恢复乖巧奶狗的模样，卖力的伺候着饥渴淫荡的主人——虽然主人不承认。

附赠了几个甜蜜的亲吻作为赔礼，方才一番刺激，沈浩然也感觉快要到了，龟头几个重顶次次都戳刺到生殖腔的入口，换来高访的淫声浪语，“好舒服....生殖腔要被肏了...嗯啊.......”

“不会进去哦，叔叔要忍耐，现在那里是宝宝的房间。”沈浩然安抚的亲吻着高访的腺体，轻轻刺破一点点皮肤注入些许信息素，以满足Omega想要被进入生殖腔的欲望。沈浩然拉过高访的手抚上小腹，隔着一层肚皮，里面就躺着他俩的爱情结晶。光是想想他就幸福的不行，腰身重重的几十下款摆之后，达到了高潮。

当然在高访的强烈要求下，精液全都尽数的被CFO的小屁股吞吃下去，“就要当爸爸的人了，还那么爱吃精液。”沈浩然满眼柔情，就连骚话都说出了情话的味道。

高访紧皱着眉头，被一股一股射在腔口的精液烫射了。噗噗的精液全都射在了床板上，他的身体早就已经习惯只靠后面就可以高潮了........

射了两次的沈浩然恢复的比高访要快些，亲吻了亲爱的未婚夫之后光着屁股跑了出去，高访以为他是想上厕所所没在意。没想到十几分钟之后，沈浩然一脸亢奋的跑进来拉着他出去，屁股里含满了精液刚刚度过贤者时间的高访动都不想动，却也耐不住沈浩然的热情也光着屁股跟出去了。

“DANG~DANG!”沈浩然满脸自豪展开双臂向高访展示他的成果。

客厅的电子蜡烛被摆成了大大的心性，其中还洒了些玫瑰花，“原本计划玫瑰花的路要铺到门口，不过现在时间来不及了。”

如此恶俗的摆设，如果换了个人一定会惨遭小高总的白眼攻击，可看到沈浩然满脸的求夸奖求表扬，高访的心自然软了下来。

小高总的笑容大家都见过，可小高总发自真心的笑颜，见过的人可就屈指可数了。

虽说自己和恋人在那么“浪漫”的环境下，都还溜着鸟，可高总还是承认沈浩然的这些努力给他不小的感动，“所以你有休息的时间就来布置这些?很漂亮，我很喜欢。”

“嗯，下午没课的时间比较是少数，还要赶回家煮饭。像今天你偶尔有应酬的时候就会赶来弄一下，不过我也不知道你的行程，所以干脆包了一个月。”沈浩然挠挠后脑，高访好像很喜欢的样子让他也很开心。

无意之中高访撇见进门时堆在一边还未拆封的玫瑰不见了，寻了一圈却在垃圾桶里见到了一根根的花茎，“这花瓣是你自己撕下来的？”不知为何，高访突然脑补了一出沈浩然一边撕花瓣一边念着，叔叔会同意、叔叔不会同意、叔叔会同意、叔叔不会同意的画面来。

晃晃脑袋，把奇怪的画面赶出去，高访生怕沈浩然的手被花茎刺伤，拉过对方的手仔细检查，发现还好没有什么伤口后松了一口气。

沈浩然感受到被关心，乐呵呵的熊抱住高访，亲亲抱抱，快落的不得了。

下半身全部裸着，原本亲密示好的举动很快便擦枪走火变成了更深层的表达。难得预定的房间坐拥无敌江景，沈浩然自然不会放过这个机会，连哄带骗的将高访压在落地窗前，下身毫不费劲的就再次挺进了穴道，Omega自动分泌的液体混合着上一发被射入的精液随着操弄的动作挤出肠道，流过红肿不堪的穴口，缓缓滴落在地毯上，还牵连出一条一条的银丝，淫靡不堪。

沈浩然护住高访的肚子不贴在微凉的玻璃窗上，可高访的胸部就没有那么好的待遇，乳尖紧紧贴在落地窗上，奶头甚至都被顶入了乳晕之中。窗外的夜景确实极佳，向右看就是灯火繁华的陆家嘴，一栋栋标志性建筑赫然入目，而浦江对岸的景色更具有古朴的美，若不是屁股里还含着自己男人的性器，高访倒真的有些想掏出手机拍摄下来，参加日夜拍摄影大赛。

沈浩然不知高访的心思，却知道对方在分心，护住肚子的手向后一拉，“叔叔自己扶住，我想玩你的小奶头。”腾出右手，一刻也不耽误，完全扯开对方的衬衫，大肆揉挤着平坦的胸乳，不知道是所有Omega的身体都如此敏感，还是只有高访这样。只是被手指顶住乳头打转，身后的穴道就吸得更紧，无心再欣赏窗外的美景，高访再一次堕入情欲的深渊。

知道对方照顾他的身体没能肏个尽兴，所以格外的体贴，向后扭动屁股，手指也抚慰着沈浩然的囊袋，“嗯啊......好舒服.....然然的手真的好舒服.......”屁股向后撅着，胸膛却贪恋手指的玩弄向前挺起，高访的身体完全扭曲成了交媾的姿势。

“只有手摸的你舒服吗？”

“……肉棒也肏的好舒服.....啊....别拧了......啊啊嗯……”

“书上说Omega生产之后，乳房会二次发育，可以分泌乳汁。”沈浩然一边伺候着软噗噗的乳肉，一边在高访耳边低吟，“到时候叔叔的奶子可能会变的超大，每天都有喝不完的奶水。叔叔的身体那么敏感，不知道宝宝喝奶的时候你会有感觉吗？”

“嗯哈.....嗯....不会的....宝宝又不像你是个大色狼.....”

“我色？今天可是你拉着我肏你的吧，明明是叔叔更色！”说完又故意顶了顶生殖腔口，他知道高访根本受不了他这样，果然对方立刻软了腰，沈浩然早有准备的勾起对方的右脚用手肘托住。高访只靠一条腿和小穴里的肉棒支撑在自己的体重，不知为何好像进的更深了，“.....啊啊啊.......太爽了......好大......”无人抚慰的性器胀大通红，随着主人被操弄的频率一下下撞上落地窗，前列腺液在玻璃上留下一条条淫乱的液体痕迹。

“你看那个好像是无人机哎，叔叔被我按在玻璃上肏的样子会不会被看到？”沈浩然被高访体内的高热烧的浑身舒畅，脑门一阵阵地抽动，却在抬头轻吻高访脖颈的时候无意瞥到窗外自带四个飞盘的小机器。

果然高访在抬头后也被吓到，那无人机就正正好好停在他们窗前，就好像沈浩然说的专门有人在偷怕他们做爱，自己现在被肏的浑身湿漉漉的骚浪模样会尽数被人看去一般。虽然仅剩的理智再告诉高访这种酒店都是单面玻璃，可羞耻感却无法因此消减几分，被偷窥的假设影响着高访的大脑，增强了他外界刺激的感知，但偏巧，此刻他周身全部都是快感，更别提沈浩然依旧在他耳边胡乱说着，“高总做爱的模样要是上了头条怎么办，被男人肏哭，小鸡鸡不被碰就可以射精。记者们不会放过这条新闻，马上就会查出肏你的人是你的未婚夫，而且你的肚子里依旧有两个孩子。到底大家是觉得你太浪了还是会祝福我们呢？”

一连串的荤话仿佛有画面感一般出现在高访眼前，原本就潮红的脸颊更加爆红，“你出去.....不能被拍到.....不做了....嗯哈....不做了......哈啊啊...”

如果不是后穴吸极紧，沈浩然都要当真了，叔叔真爱演。

该配合他演出的沈浩然没有视而不见，满足高访的表演欲，一使劲竟将高访整个托起，以小孩把尿的姿势对着无人机的方向拉开大腿，被阴茎毫不留情捅弄的小穴完完全全展现在窗前。

“不要害羞~你看你的样子超级漂亮哦~”

高访依言确实可以从玻璃的反光中看到自己放浪形骸的样子，后穴也因此蠕动收缩的更加厉害，每次被抬起的时候甚至可以看到肠穴中粉色的媚肉被带出又被捅入，耻毛早就因为黏腻分不清来源的液体打湿，黏在两人结合的地方。

无需多久，高访就在过度的快感中达到高潮，鸡儿一抽一抽的将精液射到玻璃窗上，可身后的操弄却还未停止。沈浩然好似不会疲倦似的挺动公狗腰，变换着角度让身上的人彻底爽利爽利。

一边高潮一边被肏，久违的情事却如此激烈，高访无法抵抗直冲脑门盘旋不去的快感，而下身也有一种异样的感觉，“然......啊啊...嗯然.......不....停......”快速的顶弄叫高访连一句完整的话都说不出来，无法阻止沈浩然的动作和下身呼之欲出的.......

“啊啊啊....!”憋不住了。

当淡黄色的液体射在玻璃窗上的时候，就连沈浩然都吓了一跳，“叔叔，你.......”被我肏尿了？！

沈浩然难得机智的没有将这句话说完，可能来源于动物趋吉避凶的本能吧。

高访彻底羞出了眼泪，被小12岁的把着双腿肏尿，好像他真的是无知孩童需要有人把尿一般.......

后面的事情高访也记不清了，或者说因为太过羞耻自动删除了记忆。

总而言之当第二天高访踩着沈浩然的鸡儿询问他看中自己是否就因为自己漂亮、屁股好艹的时候，沈浩然知道对方绝对是在记恨昨晚的事。

最后的最后，浅宇的小高总在这间豪华酒店，拥有了这间房的永久居住权。

对外宣称是求婚纪念，但知情者沈某某表示，事情并没有那么简单。


	9. 【然访】叔叔，喂口奶！

沈浩然有点头秃，他最最最亲爱的高叔叔最近在躲他，绝对不是他的错觉！

情况大约是从国庆长假之后开始的，当时他特地准备了烛光晚餐，想要和叔叔庆祝一个温馨浪漫的相遇二周年。吃过晚饭气氛大好，他刚想凑近叔叔偷个香香，结果叔叔居然躲开了！

接着类似的事情就不断发生，叔叔假借打电话的名义侧身闪过了厨房的亲亲、号称尿急钻出了游戏房的抱抱、借口恐高义正言辞的拒绝了举高高，还敢不敢再假一点！

沈浩然终于在高访已孕期为由提出分房睡之后忍无可忍！

是可忍，沈浩然不可忍！

沈浩然委屈！沈浩然一定要说！

终于有了今晚这次的男人与男人‘谈谈’。

看着沈浩然皱巴巴的一张脸看着他，高访也觉得自己做的有些明显了，可现在的情况实在是难以启齿。他是听说过男性omega孕期身体会发生一些变化，可真当变化发生在他自己身上，就不是教科书上两行字的问题了。

第一次直观感受到这个变化是三周前，沈浩然从学校回来，说是要庆祝两人相遇两周年。其实沈浩然这种乱七八糟的纪念日多的很，高访只当他想找个理由回来看他。原本是想出去吃的，但原本就有胃病的高访怀了孕后忌口的东西更是不胜罗列，每次下馆子之前都要询问半天，沈浩然就干脆自己动手了。

酒足饭饱之后，沈浩然惯例的粘粘乎乎的凑过来要亲他，结果就在这时，随着熟悉的可乐味凑近他突然浑身燥热。这种感觉只有发情期才有过，但是孕期的omega是不会再进入发情期的……

一时之间被吓的躲开了沈浩然的亲近，拉开距离之后，高访就感到自己又恢复了正常。此后他又悄悄的实验了几次，每次的症状都大致相同，翻阅了相关的书籍，高访得知一部分Omega会在孕期对alpha产生强烈的依托反应。在胎儿稳定下来后，会潜移默化的加强母体对自己alpha信息素的敏感度，促使双方更加亲密，以减少胎儿出生后被遗弃的几率。这也算一种生物进化的本能吧，但书上毕竟说的简略，对比现实情况，这种所谓的‘亲密’的含义不言而喻。虽说医生也关照过孕期的omega需要定期摄取一定的alpha信息素，但平时生活中的接触也已经足够。

但是，现实情况并没有那么简单，他渴望的已经不仅仅是“接触”。再退一步说，如果只是单纯的做爱，高访也根本没必要躲。

更让他难堪的是，依托反应产生后没多久，他的胸部也开始有鼓胀的感觉，稍微碰一下就疼得厉害。短短三周时间，原本平坦的胸乳竟快速二次发育如今已像花季少女一般。一把年纪了怀孕，身体还产生这样的变化，再加上宝宝已经快要五个月，照了B超发现还是双胞胎，两个小家伙已经偶有动静了。要他带着这样的身体再揣着两个崽子干那事儿，老练如高访也表示有点做不到。于是躲躲闪闪就有了今天这一出......

“叔叔，你是不是烦我了......”沈浩然就差噘嘴了，满脑子给自己加戏什么霸道总裁婚后移情别恋、高冷男神的两年之痒。

“怎么会呢，我不会烦你的。”高访扶了扶眼镜，真情实感。

“那你为什么老是躲着我......”拙计。

“我什么时候躲你了？”继续装。

“昨晚、上周、上上周！你一直在躲我！现在你还提出要分房睡！”你是不是在外面有别的狗了！

“然然你太敏感了，分房睡完全是为了宝宝考虑，宝宝现在都成形了，你的睡姿你自己又不是不知道，万一压到孩子怎么办。”你已经是一个成熟的沈浩然了，该学会自己睡觉了。

“你有了孩子忘了我！”

“？？？”

“我不管我不要和你分开睡！我一周就回来几天，你还要把我往客房赶！”沈浩然激动的靠近高访，抓住他的手。

糟糕，燥热的感觉又来了！

“那个，然然，你先放开我。”

“不放！”

高访有些崩溃，沈浩然的气息360度的围绕着他，他真的有点不太好。于是在商场叱咤风云的小高总又开始寻思理由脱身了。

“先放开，我想去...。”

“你哪里都不许去！你还说你没有在躲我？！”

“不是，哎呀，你先放开。”

感觉体温至少升高了五分，高访想站起来要甩开沈浩然冷静一下，却被沈浩然反手推到在沙发上，双手撑在他的脑袋两侧，一张俊脸在眼前无限放大。

上了大学之后沈浩然的脸就更加长开了，原本就帅气逼人的五官愈发立体起来，时刻散发着荷尔蒙。此时如此近距离的看着，不需要什么依托反应的催化就足以让高访心动了。

一刹那的恍神，沈浩然的唇就贴了上来，清爽甜腻的可乐味瞬间盈满了高访的鼻腔。

推搡的手缓缓的攀上了沈浩然的脖子，无需撬开便主动启口迎接探入的舌，高访知道自己不应该沉沦名为沈浩然的漩涡，奈何引力太大无法挣脱。

沈浩然的亲密接触蚕食着高访的理智，灼烧着高访的身躯，一吻完毕，高访已然呼吸不顺，起伏的胸膛迷惑着沈浩然的眼。一只手沿着锁骨下滑来到前胸，他已经有太久太久没有碰高访了........

“嘶——，疼...”

那里不行！

听见高访呼痛的声音，沈浩然立刻停下来手上的动作，回想着刚才手掌下的柔软的触感，不敢相信的看着高访的前胸。

“叔叔，你这里怎么....是胖了？”沈浩然目瞪狗呆，虽然高访怀孕之后他是变着法的煲汤，想要让叔叔多长点肉，但是好想没什么起色呀？又或者是....？沈浩然想起了之前大量阅读过的孕期Omega的文章。

我的alpha是个傻子怎么办，急，在线等。

虽然比不上发情期，但是已经被吻勾起了情欲的高访浑身发热，看着沈浩然一脸傻样，又不好意思开口解释。

沈浩然盯着高访憋红了的脸，又不开口，直觉告诉他这件事一定与叔叔这几周的异常有关。不怕死的沈浩然跪坐起来，伸手想要解开高访衬衫的扣子，却又被阻止。

“叔叔，让我看看。”沈浩然使出撒娇绝招。

沈浩然要想用强的，高访肯定不是对手，可是就算来软的，高访也依旧防不住。

心里叹了口气，反正这张老脸是保不住了，高访松开了手随着沈浩然去了。

没了限制，沈浩然三两下便解开了高访的衣领，“叔叔，你怎么还穿背心了，你以前不是从来不穿的吗？”

只见解开了衬衣，高访里边还着了件白色的贴身背心，但已经可以看到，胸前不同以往的鼓起。大段大段的科教文字浮现在沈浩然眼前，谜底就在这件白色背心之后。

抽出塞入裤腰的背心，小心翼翼的不碰到已经显怀的小腹，随着柔软的布料被慢慢向上撩起，一对小巧精致的胸乳渐渐出现在他眼前。

沈浩然一时美的忘了眨眼，喉头干涩的厉害，他分化以后就一直和高访在一起。在那之后，不要说女人了，除了高访以外的人，他都没有在多看一眼。除了早两年追求刺激，看过几次成人动作片以外，这是沈浩然第一次见到真正的赤裸的胸乳。

高访虽然漂亮，可却不女性化，配上较小的胸乳完全别有一番滋味在心头。一直不见阳光白皙的过分的胸部好像牛奶布丁一般，顶端的缨红粉粉嫩嫩则仿佛小樱桃竖立着。

精虫上头的沈浩然咽了口口水，拇指不自觉的刷过好像大了一点的乳头，来回抚玩着，发现殷红早就硬了。

“叔叔，只是被我看着乳头就硬了？”

“这…这只是正常的生理反应。”高访一本正经的胡说八道，并再次感叹自家小alpha的没脸没皮，被压在沙发上玩弄着刚发育的胸部已经够羞耻的了，还要说这些话来逗他。

沈浩然并不买账这个解释，一只手附上了柔软，迎来高访又一波的痛呼。

“然然，你轻点，疼。”这些天被衣服摩擦都会有些疼痛，现在被大手揉按，高访疼得龇起了牙。可好像与自己之前检查身体仅仅只有疼痛不一样，沈浩然的触摸居然在疼痛之余有一丝不易察觉的快感因运而生。再加上本就因为沈浩然的贴近，他的身体已经起了反应，体内渐渐的泛起难以启齿的麻痒。

“我轻点，轻点。怎么会那么疼？”沈浩然心疼的对着小白兔呼了呼气，没成想轻柔的气息更加剧了乳头的感度。

“Omega胸腺二次发育，是会这样。”高访忍住一阵阵的瘙痒答道，沈浩然那两下吹气简直过分。

“叔叔你查过？所以这就是你最近一直躲着我的原因？”沈浩然总算是验证了方才猜想，没想到高访疏离自己是因为这个原因。

将脑内的苦情剧本全部烧掉，知道高访只是因为害羞，沈浩然的坏心思又起来了。

“书上有说怎么缓解吗？”高访怀孕后，沈浩然可是查阅了不少资料的。关于Omega哺乳器官二次发育的文章他有扫到过，可是没想到才五个多月高访就会有这些症状。

既然已经被发现了，高访也没什么好藏着掖着的了，干脆逞强的掩饰羞涩，强迫自己用公事公办的口气说道，“就要定期按摩，促进血液循环，也可以防止嗯....涨奶。”

说完最后两个字，高访的耳朵都红的仿佛出血。

沈浩然看着爱人一本正经的说着这些话，真的是每一个字都挠在他的心尖上，怪痒的。

“那叔叔自己揉过吗？”

“没.....”高访要怎么说因为不好意思面对这两块多出来的肉！尽管身为Omega，可因为抑制剂的存在，他更倾向第一性别是男性的自己。怎么可能自己去揉胸！

“怎么不照书上做呢？”

见高访无言，沈浩然也能猜测出二三，高访虽然平日里老练，床上也很放的开，但总是会在一些小问题上害羞的很。

“叔叔，这样不行，我得帮你好好揉揉。”

“什.....嘶....你放开.....”

沈浩然说道做到，一双狼爪毫不客气的覆上了高访的胸脯，剧烈的疼痛袭向高访。大掌不留情的来回划着圈揉按着，高访想要扯开，却根本抵不上沈浩然的力气。一会儿，一双小乳就被蹂躏的发红，逐渐适应了一开始的疼痛后，高访竟再一次感受到那隐藏的快感来。

“然然，你别揉了....嗯....”一不注意，一声呻吟竟竟脱口而出，高访赶忙住嘴。

可沈浩然并未错过，继续坏笑着持续着手上的动作，甚至还变着法的玩弄着。长期拨弄吉他形成的茧子摩擦过硬挺的乳头，仿佛对待琴弦一般的来回拨弄，刺激着高访的感官，看着自己的omega在身下软成了一汪水。“叔叔，你看，你都起肿块了。为什么没有在第一时间和我说？反而还躲着我？”

“我没有.....”

“还嘴硬，叔叔不乖，我今天一定要揉开了你这里。”说着沈浩然伸开手掌，用虎口托住乳肉聚拢，将因平躺而分散的乳房聚集起来，看起来更加色情了。满意的看着成果，沈浩然故意的晃动两坨柔软肉，时而又用四指沿着胸廓重重的按压。疼并爽着的高访咬着牙，看着沈浩然放肆揉弄着他的胸部，羞耻的叫不出声。

“叔叔你到底是舒服还是疼呀。”

“嗯……唔啊…”高访根本不敢松开口，怕自己又发出淫荡的叫声。

“你不说我就当你是舒服了。”

沈浩然越揉越上瘾，软绵的触感好像面团一般，任由他搓扁揉圆。同时也不忘照顾已经被狎玩的通红的乳尖，每每都用指甲挠挂乳缝，异样的快感惹得高访频频挺腰，总感觉胸口有什么在涌动。

“然然……别……别揉了…”沈浩然已然揉弄了十来分钟，不知是否是真的有效，胸口的涨痛着实缓解了不少。随之而来的是波涛汹涌的快感，初长成的鸽乳比以前更加敏感，只是被玩弄胸乳，高访的下边已经硬的不行，后穴也一抽一抽的逐渐分泌着体液。

“哇，叔叔，被揉奶子就那么舒服？小访访都顶着我了，你还湿了？”沈浩然感到下体好像有什么顶着，低头一看，剪裁得体的长裤也掩饰不了高访已然勃起的下体。而银灰色的西裤也已经被高访分泌的液体沾湿，深一滩浅一滩的溢到前方。

高访难得的被羞的说不出话，无法反驳其实只是沈浩然靠近他就已经情动的可怕事实，干脆抬手盖住了眼镜。

很少欣赏到高访如此羞涩，沈浩然春心大起，叔叔说的没错，只要他们一直在一起，他就可以见到高访很多很多不为人知的样子。

“叔叔，别害羞。”沈浩然松开了还捏着胸乳的双手，抚上高访遮住眼镜的手抵在自己胸前，“我想看着你的脸。”

说这摘下来高访的金丝边眼镜，吻上了那双因快感而含泪的双眸，又亲了亲小巧的鼻尖轻薄的唇。

“然然…你是不是…很喜欢…胸？”高访不适应的这两团肉沈浩然却好像很喜欢，不得不让高访想歪对方是否更喜欢大胸妹……那这两年岂不是委屈沈浩然了…孕期的omega总是有很多的胡思乱想。

沈浩然没想到向来自信的高访会提出这个问题？立刻重重的的再高访嫣红的唇上亲了三口，“叔叔再瞎说我要生气了，是因为长在你身上我才喜欢的。想到叔叔是怀了我的宝宝才这样的，我怎么能不喜欢呢？”

“叔叔觉得长了胸就像女人了？所以不好意思？”沈浩然顺着高访的发线抚摸，还未洗漱，发胶还坚强的完成着使命。不去看脖子以下，好像还是那个在浅宇办公室谈笑风生的小高总。

“我就是不习惯…”

“就算长了胸，叔叔也还是我见过最帅的男人～叔叔每次开视频会议的时候，都比我认识的那群alpha霸气多了，要不是我早就把你生殖腔肏的透透的，我都要产生我们是AA恋的错觉了～”

高访刚想夸沈浩然嘴甜就听到了下半句不着调的骚话，只能半羞半恼的点了点沈浩然高挺的鼻子，“你呀，就会皮。”

我还有更皮的呢！

沈浩然见高访卸下心结，逗弄的心思再起，一方面也是为了让高访更加正视自身正常的生理变化，“叔叔，我要罚你，你为了这件事三个礼拜没有然我亲亲抱抱了！”

“你小子……，我靠，放手…”

高访的手毫无准备的就被沈浩然抓着向自己的胸部按去，耳边传来沈浩然蛊惑的低音，“罚叔叔揉自己的奶子，你摸摸是不是已经有肿块了？”

沈浩然引导着高访的手揉按着胸前的柔嫩，抓着修长的手指去感受胸侧的硬块，可能就是疼痛的起因。高访的手不似沈浩然般高热，微凉的指尖被抓着戳弄着自己的凸起的两点，羞耻的随着沈浩然的摆布揉搓柔软的肉团…

掌心摩擦着挺立的乳头来回摩擦，一把年纪还被强迫自己玩弄自己，羞耻感油然而生……

“叔叔，是不是很软，很舒服？…嗯？”说这沈浩然恶意顶了顶胯，将自己的硬物摩擦上高访的，仿照性交的频率摆动腰身。

“然然…嗯…别动……啊…啊……不要……”，上下皆被刺激的高访受不住的无措的出声阻止。

在床上说不要就是要，沈浩然没有理会高访的口不对心，手上的力道加强，下身的速度也一再的加快，隔着两层布料感受着滚烫的物什不住的抖动着。

他知道高访快要到了。

伴随着动作，沈浩然还故意释放出信息素，引诱高访更加进入状态。看着高访情欲上头，绯红的脸颊，湿润的眼角，眼神迷离的达到了高潮……

“唔嗯……”

许久未体验过情事，高访这次的高潮持续了很长的时间，身体不住的抖动着，性器在裤裆内碰洒着灼热。脑内一片空白……

“叔叔饥渴很久了吧，只是被玩奶子、摩擦一下就射了…可我还硬着呢…”

“嗯…？”

沈浩然离开了钳制高访的手，徒留高访白皙的手指留在因高潮而起伏的胸上。

“叔叔，自己摸好吗？像我刚才教你的那样…”

“不…”

“不要拒绝嘛…以后我不在也要学会自己揉哦…”

沈浩然诱骗着还未恢复神智的高访，看着对方衣服敞开，背心被上推到下巴，一双手慢慢的随着他的话语动作起来。细长的手指挤弄着自己的胸乳，皱着眉不知是舒服还是羞耻，一部分的乳肉从指缝中挤出。

年上omega淫乱的样子比任何色情影片都能刺激沈浩然，小alpha熟练的解开腰带，掏出了自己已经硬挺的巨根快速套弄着，一双眼死死盯着身下的人。

“然…好舒服……”高访也得了劲，竟不知羞的道出了实感，“还是…喜欢你…来…”

卧槽…

叔叔实在是太浪了……好想干他…

一下子，沈浩然便射了出来，大量的精水浇上了高访的腹胸，洋洋洒洒的白浊沾在诱人的起伏上。alpha的高潮散发出大量的信息素，影响着他的omega，本来只靠前方高潮就不能完全的满足。看着沈浩然将宝贵精液射在体外让高访下意识的觉得有些浪费，几个月未被喂过的后穴一抽一抽的发痒，渴望着这些精液……

“叔叔怀着宝宝还想着吃肉棒啊？”高访专家沈浩然对叔叔在床上的表情了若指掌，眼角含春，舔了舔唇的高访分明就是想要了。

“然然不想进来吗？不想把这些东西射在我里边？”说着高访故意抹开被射在胸上的精液，粘腻的液体一会儿便被均匀涂抹在胸前每一寸肌肤，浅浅的乳白色覆盖着粉嫩的皮肤，亮晶晶的泛着光，高访的动作自然的就像在涂身体乳而不是沈浩然的子孙液……

一个动作一句话，一股气血向下涌去，alpha立刻又硬了起来，剑拔弩张的像一杆枪，高访满意的看着自己带来的成效。

“啧，想！想死你里边~~每次都裹的我紧紧的~”沈浩然哼哼唧唧的，高访从来都能将他的欲望拿捏在手，“可是叔叔还怀着宝宝……”

忍耐了小半年的沈浩然当然无比怀念那个紧致的甬道！

高访勾下了沈浩然的脖子，送上了一个火辣的吻，分开后粘连着唾液小声说道，“医生说过，可以的。”之前不想做的原因已经统统被发现，如今两人都这样了，又何必再忍耐？

“叔叔！”恶狗扑食。

“嘶…小心孩子！”沈浩然一个激动，险些压到了高访微微隆起的小腹。

沈浩然赶忙起身，心道这个姿势着实不适合运动，干脆坐起了身，“叔叔，你坐上来自己动吧，绝对不会压到宝宝！”

高访不知道沈浩然是怎么做到笑的一脸天真可爱说出这话的……果然是他在床事上太放纵这只小狗子了.......

身随言动，沈浩然立刻小心的爬下，坐定在沙发上，拍了拍自己的腿难掩兴奋的神色。高访只能宠溺的笑着摇了摇头，也跪坐起来，早已难耐的后穴一抽一抽的，三两下解开自己的腰带，长裤滑落，扯下早已被淫水、精液沾湿贴在屁股上的内裤。随后无力的任凭沈浩然摆布，被抱上了结实的大腿，后穴已经痒的不行，想要被用力插入，狠狠的肏干……

潜意识的渴望让高访扭动着细腰前后摩擦着沈浩然的腿，柔嫩的会阴来回摩挲着粗糙的布料，带来一丝丝快感，不够强烈，却聊胜于无。

“叔叔...你怎么那么急....我还没进去就开始扭了.....”沈浩然被磨的心痒难耐，看着高访一脸求肏的样子狠狠的拍了拍对方的屁股，再这样下去他都要忍不住直接干进去了。

“疼....”‘啪’的一声在静谧的客厅显得格外响亮，被小十岁的爱人打屁股，高访又羞又爽，“然然.....你快......进来嘛.......”

又不是发情期，沈浩然可不敢贸然进去，两手分开紧实的臀肉，探索着湿透了的肉穴，“叔叔，好久不做.....你这里紧的好像处子一样，要把我的手指吸进去了，有那么饿吗？”

“嗯.....快点......想要.....”高访趴在沈浩然的肩头紧紧的搂住对方的脖子，像一只抱着桉树的考拉，身后却撅着屁股被男人用手指插着留着骚水。许久未做爱，高访此刻心心念念的就是那根能让自己爽利的肉棒，嫌男人动作太慢，神志不清的高访干脆伸手握住沈浩然的那根。火热的性器烫的他掌心都痛，不管不顾的撸动着，希望男人可以受不了赶快进来。腰也配合和手指的动作上下扭动着，吞吐着三根手指，“然然.....变得好.....大.....”

“不大，怎么喂得饱你？”深沉的黑眸燃烧着欲火。

淫水仿佛流不完一般，每次抽出都会带出一股股的液体，顺着手指流到了手腕处，沈浩然整只手都湿了。

叔叔实在是太会出水了.........

这些都是因为他。

沈浩然咽了咽口水，性器在高访的照顾下又胀了一圈，根根青筋暴起，整装待发要去占领属于自己的所有地。扯下高访环住脖子的手，沈浩然轻轻暗示的拍了拍高访的臀肉，“叔叔，自己扶着.....坐下去.....”强忍着欲望的沈浩然言语都有些不顺。

饥渴了太久的高访听到这句话如获大赦，立刻抬起了腰摆正手上那根硬物，对准自己已经渴望了许久的私处慢慢的坐下。

好烫，好胀，好硬，好舒服.......

粗大的有些狰狞的肉茎没能一次性被吞下，高访缓缓的下压，一寸一寸的吞吃着，享受着体内手指无法到达的深处被慢慢开拓的舒爽感觉，这种感觉只有他的alpha沈浩然可以给他。烫热的阴茎一点一点的进入，满足着体内的欲望，每一处肠壁都蠕动着收缩着，大量分泌的湿滑液体充分的体现了它的作用。

没有什么能比被自己的alpha填满更让Omega爽快的了。

沈浩然欣赏着高访的样子，紧闭着双眼头向后仰着一脸餍足，下巴、喉结、锁骨每一根线条都仿佛是被最顶级的艺术家雕刻而成，美得不可方物，这个男人是他沈浩然的。

占有欲强烈的满足，沈浩然顾不得其他，一把掐住了高访的胯部狠狠往下一压，瞬间就将剩余的肉棒整根没入。

“嗯啊......太.....深.......”突如其来的剧烈快感，高访的肉穴不住的痉挛，仿佛刚被插入就要舒服的高潮一般，“好.....舒服.......”

“放松....你太紧了....唔嗯.....”

“还....不是你....一下子......”穴口被鸡蛋大的囊袋堵住，弯曲的耻毛若有似无的戳刺着柔嫩的小屁股，淫水被挤出，内壁勾勒出阴茎的形状，死死的绞住那一根。

“叔叔，别愣着呀....快扭扭你的小屁股，刚才不是扭的很骚嘛？”沈浩然不放过高访，恶意的说着荤话，刺激着被欲望冲昏头的自家Omega。

高访缓过被顶出去的力气，顺着沈浩然的话语开始前后扭动起了腰，让肉茎在自己的体内打转，“然然.....舒服吗.......”

“舒服......爽死了.....”

高访放荡的坐在他的腿上扭着屁股肏着自己，两条腿抖抖颤颤的还要强撑着起伏，浑身都泛着情动的粉色，而更诱人的是因为动作而不停在他面前晃悠的小乳。一前一后，一上一下的甚至偶尔会摩擦到他的鼻尖。

真是骚透了，还想要看叔叔更浪的样子.......

“叔叔，张嘴咬着，我给你揉揉胸，你自己继续肏.....”

沈浩然上推着白色的背心，将边缘送到高访不停浪叫的嘴边，Omega无法思考顺从的张开了嘴咬住了纯白的布料。怀着身孕的小腹和一对粉色的小乳再一次暴露在男人面前，而他却无法停下主动扭转吞吃着肉棒的腰，手掌艰难的撑着沈浩然结实的大腿支撑着摇摇欲坠的身体。

好像要更多......

高访的动作将自己的胸乳完全的推到了沈浩然面前，小alpha温柔的揉了揉高访的孕肚，小声的道了一句，“宝宝们乖，爸爸在干你们爹地，你们不要乱动哦~~”

‘轰’一句话说的高访更加害羞，想起自己还有五个月就即将成为两个孩子的父亲，此刻却淫荡的吞吐着另一个父亲的肉棍，可他却根本停不下来，还是一次次起伏着身体，让硕大的龟头顶上让他舒服的那点。

“叔叔，你真是太棒了.......”

虽然不大，但是一对胸乳还是随着激烈的动作小幅度晃动着，沈浩然不客气的直接吸住了其中一只，上边还残留着方才被高访抹开的精水的腥味。沈浩然用舌头扫荡了一圈，清理干净自己的味道，随后又啃咬着肿胀的乳头，好像想从中吸出些什么。

嗯.....这是什么感觉.......

乳尖被含住任意的舔弄，粗糙的舌苔上下挑逗着，高访总觉得有什么陌生的感觉在胸部流窜，可体内的快感又阻止了他的思考。

无情的啮咬、吮吸，一边的乳头很快就被玩弄的‘惨不忍睹’，连浅粉色的乳晕都被吸的红肿充血，乳肉上还留下了两三个牙印，沈浩然这才终于舍得放开去欺负另一个。而被玩弄过头的乳头也并未被放弃，而是再一次的落入‘魔爪’，被粗粝的手指拉扯、揉捏着，一丝一毫而不愿让它们休息，沈浩然清楚的知道什么样的疼痛可以让高访更舒服。

高访不住的挺胸提臀，一边将前胸送进沈浩然的口中一边又死死咬住滚烫的肉棒不放，整个人沦为了欲望的奴役。

突然高访的胸前在沈浩然的吮吸下又是一阵怪异的酥麻感，仿佛电流流窜着。

“嗯唔.....嗯嗯嗯.......！”高访深感不妙！

沈浩然傻眼了，突然喷在他口中的液体是........?

赶紧放开衔住的乳头，只见上方不仅有自己的口液，竟还汨汨的向外流着浅黄色的液体，沈浩然一时呆愣，不过脑子的开口，“叔叔，你出奶了？！”

满屋子的可乐酒味中突然夹杂进了几丝奶香味。

高访简直要挖个洞把自己埋进去！！！

他竟然在做爱的时候爽的泌出了初乳？

高访不知所措，停下来扭动腰肢的动作，第一反应就是拉下了背心，虽然他也知道这是在欲盖弥彰。

“别......别看.......”

沈浩然根本听不见高访说什么。

饿狼一般的视线凝视着那块，白色的背心被挺立的乳头顶起，才一眨眼的功夫，已经被晕湿了一块，显眼的不行。

沈浩然不敢用力撬开开高访紧紧攥着下摆的手，干脆一鼓作气的撕开了那件轻薄的衣料，‘滋啦啦’的一声，背心彻底宣告寿终正寝，而高访也再也护不住那可怜巴巴的胸脯。

“然然.....你别......别......”

“不行.....叔叔，我忍不住.....”

再也顾不得高访说什么，一向唯命是从沈浩然此刻只想含住兀自流着馨香液体的奶头，而他也那么做了。

甘甜的乳汁一下子盈满了沈浩然的口腔，比任何的珍羞都要美味，大口大口的吮吸着，希望可以获取更多。而高访的身体也并未让其失望，源源不绝的奶水不断涌出，满足着沈浩然贪婪的需求。

吮吸的同时，沈浩然也不忘伺候高访，抓住高访推搡着他头的手向下握住他自己的性器。同时也向上挺动了起来，打桩机一般用力的戳弄着饥渴的吸住他的穴肉。生殖腔在孕期不会被打开，所以沈浩然更加肆无忌惮的戳弄着哪里，他知道只要一碰那里，叔叔就会彻底软了腰，随他怎么肏.......

“唔.....啊啊啊啊......啊啊啊....嗯...”高访确确实实的被顶的忘乎所以，想要逃离着恐怖的快感，却在起身时被再一次的被顶到腔口，爽的瞬间无力的跌坐下来，让体内的性器肏的更深。

“别....啊啊啊...…..然…浩然……啊啊啊…啊…”

一边被狠狠插干着后穴，一边被alpha吸着奶，性器还被掌控在男人手中。全身的敏感处都沈浩然玩弄，高访连一句完整的话都喊不出，来不及咽下的口液都顺着嘴角滑落……

“叔叔真香，现在更香了。”这一边的奶水好像慢慢的越来越少，沈浩然动起了另一边的歪脑筋，“这边，我也帮你吸一吸吧~”

被冷落了好一会儿的另一个乳头终于被纳入了炙热的口腔，沈浩然回忆着方才的感觉，努力的挑逗着，切牙咬住软肉向下拉扯着，舌尖快速刺弄着乳孔，希望可以快点再次尝到新鲜的奶水。

果不其然，禁不住男人的逗弄，很快，一股浓郁的奶香味如愿以偿的填满了沈浩然的口腔。高访已然又羞又爽的放弃了抵抗，单手抱着沈浩然的脑袋全身心的感受男人赋予他的快感。

实在是太超过了.......

沈浩然心满意足的又快吸光了这一边的奶水，最后狠狠的吸了一口，吻住了高访无法停止嗯嗯啊啊的唇，将口中的奶水渡了过去。

被迫喝下自己分泌的乳汁，高访真的无法判断这场性爱的下限到底在哪儿，疯狂的摇着头。

“叔叔，你的奶水好喝吗？是不是超级香?”沈浩然掐着高访的胯，加速着挺动的速度，满意的看着高访的胸前印满了他的标记，“我都有点羡慕这两个小崽子了，以后每天都可以喝到。”

“在他们出来前，我一定要喝个够~叔叔，你以后也这样喂喂我吧~~~”

高访无法想象自己以后还要被边操边喂奶，这样羞耻的事情还会发生？

“不......”

“不许拒绝......说好....”沈浩然好像引诱着夏娃的毒蛇一般在高访的耳边低语。

“叔叔，说好.....”

“说好，不然我就不肏了！”

快要达到高潮的高访最听不得这句话，身后的动作也真的如男人所说的停了下来，已经再无力气自己动的高访痒的不行，只能泪眼朦胧的嗔怪着这个喜欢折磨他的小爱人，答应了他荒谬的请求。

“好.....”真的要疯了......

“叔叔，我爱死你了！”沈浩然再次疯狂的戳弄着，享受着高访紧热的内穴贪婪的咬住他的肉棒，一吸一吸的诉说着对他的渴求，“叔叔，你还记得吗？我们第一次见面，我也是用这个姿势肏你的......”

“那时候....你可真主动，骑在....我身上肏着自己，简直美的让我发狂......”

“现在你都....怀上我的....孩子了，我真的.....每次想到都....幸福的不得了！”

“叔叔，我们要永远在一起，好不好？”

“好。”这一次是真心话。

“爱你~~”

“然然....我也....爱你.....我.....要到了.....啊啊啊啊....在用力.....”

不用高访说，沈浩然也知道，内壁已然疯狂的收缩着，手中的性器也抖的厉害。顺着高访的意，胯部向上狠狠捣干，手指却堵住了敏感的马眼摩挲着。

“叔叔....我们都结婚了....你怎么还老叫我然然.....我想听你叫我那个.......”

高访神情迷乱，怎么会料到在高潮的悬崖边上沈浩然会来那么一出，“然然...你别闹......快放开.....”

“我不，你不叫我就不放....我们证都扯了，崽都揣了，你一次还没叫过呢.......”

“你....啊啊啊.......别顶......啊啊啊啊.....好深......”

“叔叔，快.....叫老公....叫一句我就放开......你不想射吗.....”肉棒被爽的直颤的肠肉夹得紧的不行，知道高访已经坚持不了多久，“老公.....就叫一句.......”

“老.....老公......让我射......啊啊啊.....嗯......”

“诶~~！”沈浩然一鼓作气次次发狠，终于心满意足的将高访送上了高潮。

一股股浓稠的精液射在他的外套上，高访舒爽瘫倒再他的怀里，一动也不愿意在动了。

“叔叔，我也快到了....”沈浩然想要抽出性器射在外边，省的会儿清理，却没想到被高访紧紧的吸住不放。

“然然......射里边.....我想要.......”高访失神的小声咬着耳朵，他有些怀念体内的被沈浩然的体液填满的感觉.......

“啧....真骚....怀着孕还想吃你男人精液，这就全部射给你！”沈浩然十几下抽插后终于满足了高访的心愿，将浓精全部射在那张贪吃小嘴里.......

“嗯嗯.......唔嗯........”被内射的感觉延长着高访的余韵。

 

 

========  
事后小剧场

“老公~~~醒醒~~起来吃饭了，我今天煲了猪蹄黄豆汤~~”高访睁开朦胧的眼，就见到沈浩然一脸献媚，一般在床上被欺负狠了的第二天，沈浩然就会这样奶气全开，让他无从责备。

“老公，你先去刷牙~”

“你喊我什么？”第一声没听清楚，可后边这一声高访可是听的真真切切。

“老公呀！叔叔和我结婚了，不就是我老公吗？”沈浩然‘啵’的一下亲在高访的脸蛋上，看着顺毛一脸莫名的叔叔，好软，“老公，就算你怀着孕还会出奶，我也不会忘记你是个男人的！所以你千万别胡思乱想哦！”沈浩然其实有些担心，昨天在床上把高访欺负的那么狠，又是玩lai子又是逼他叫老公的，叔叔会不会又产生芥蒂觉得他喜欢女人。

高访看着沈浩然围着围裙，还一口一口的喊着他老公，不知道该哭还是该笑，这是什么总裁的贤惠小娇妻设定？要不是现在腰还酸着胸前的齿痕一阵阵的刺痒，高访自己都要信了！

“老公，别发呆了，汤要趁热喝。”

“你可闭嘴吧！”

午饭之后，高访在阳台晒着太阳，吸收着钙离子。

“叔叔，你明天想喝什么汤呀~”终于在高访被恶心得受不了的纠正之下，‘小娇妻’放弃了老公的称呼。

“随便吧。”

“好嘞，那就鲫鱼汤好不好？”

“可以。”

高访闭着眼享受着阳光的温暖，突然觉得哪里不对，猪蹄汤、鲫鱼汤、黄鱼汤，好像自从他怀上之后，沈浩然只要一有空就捣腾这些汤汤水水........

难怪他才五个月就！！！

“沈浩然！！！你不许再炖汤了！！！”

“？？？”

然而沈浩然又做错了什么呢？


	10. 【然访】然然，你过来

直到高访开始为期数月的产假，浅宇之花被标记并且结婚的业界谣言才终于被坐实，无数alpha仰天长啸好奇如此佳人究竟落入谁手。

在众A捶胸顿足哀叹一定又一朵鲜花插在牛粪上的时候，沈“牛粪”正在兢兢业业的滋养着高“娇花”。

“叔叔，喝汤，当心烫。”沈浩然端着新煲好的汤端上饭桌。

高访出院已经7周多了，可以说已经基本恢复了。可是沈浩然却一直战战兢兢还向学校多请了一个月的假，全天伺候。如果不是法律对alpha的陪产假格外宽松，新晋奶爸差点就要留级处理。

并不能怪沈浩然过分紧张，双胞胎带给高访身体很大的压力，怀孕后期，本就脆弱的胃部因为生殖腔的挤压更加错位变形，一直没有胃口吃一点就饱的高访整个人又瘦了一圈。沈浩然只能在高访能吃下的有限食物中费尽脑筋，补充孕期Omega所必须的营养。而每天的小腿按摩、帮忙起夜更是必不可少的功课。

幸好整个孕期都有alpha信息素随时滋养，宝宝的发育十分的健康，或者说健康的有些过头。双胞胎本来就容易早产，高访也咬咬牙将工作交代给两个好兄弟，提前休了产假等到宝宝的降生。当两人期待无比的那天真的到来的时候，事情却比预想的要糟糕很多——产后血崩是所有待产人最怕的事，却叫高访不幸撞上了。

早就安排好了最好的医生，孩子顺利降生后，沈浩然还未来得及享受为人父的喜悦，就先体验到差点失去丈夫的恐惧。一张病危通知书递到他手上需要签字的时候，才20出头的少年体会到了前所未有的恐慌。盯着手术中的绿灯，窗外的天色越来越亮，陪产的占南弦和管惕的安慰他根本一个字都听不见，满脑子都是与高访曾经生活的点点滴滴，高访温柔的摸着他的头唤他然然。

一声一声的然然支撑着他直到手术室的门被推开，惊人的爆发力让alpha一下子冲到医生面前询问情况。

“没事了，输了4000毫升总算救回来了，家属放心吧。”

这是沈浩然这辈子听过最动听的话之一，充满红血丝的一下子盈满了泪水，少年哭的像个孩子。连带高访的两个挚友也落下男儿泪，三个大男人在产房门口哭作一团。

在之后沈浩然所有夸张的贴心照顾都变得顺理其章。

占南弦和管惕毕竟有一个公司要顾，每天最多轮流来医院守一两个小时，让沈浩然回去洗漱换个衣服吃点东西。有时候温暖和丁小岱也会来，不过沈浩然知道高访要强，不太愿意过多的在两位女士面前暴露自己如此脆弱的一面，强撑着精神反而更累，就私底下谢过两位姐姐的好意希望他们可以出院后再来探访，也得到了两人的理解。

血崩加上高烧，高访足足在医院躺了两周多才得以出院，期间沈浩然忙里忙外他都看在眼里疼在心里。开口劝过沈浩然不要那么辛苦，他没那么娇气，却被自家小丈夫红着眼睛瞪回来，来回数次之后高访干脆不再做声。

但是有一件事却让高访十分在意——沈浩然好像不太喜欢他们的孩子。

当高访被允许母乳喂养孩子的时候，沈浩然总是会恶狠狠的盯着两个吸奶小团子，好像自家Omega喂养的不是他们的亲生宝宝而是仇人家的孩子。

“都怪他们害你差点......”

这样的答案让高访十分诧异，没想到沈浩然竟然会那么想，花了好大一番口舌告诉沈浩然这并没有什么因果关系，总算让这位小爸爸接受了这两个宝宝并没有差点害死另一个父亲的事实。

不过，后来，沈浩然还是选择结扎手术来永远规避这种情况再次发生，当然这些都是后话了。

现在，沈月嫂舀着一勺汤递到高访嘴边，“叔叔，你就喝一口嘛，益气补血，还收伤口。”

浓白的汤飘散出浓郁的香味，只可惜喝上去并没有那么有滋有味，高访张口喝下没有放盐的汤水，看着又一勺已经迅速的递到嘴边，无奈的开口，“然然，我自己有手，医生都说我基本已经恢复了，你就放下心吧。”

“我不，我看你还虚弱的很，你看，骨头都突出来了！”沈浩然指了指高访突出的腕骨，“你浑身上下都没有二两肉了。”

“那是我本来就那么瘦。”他现在哪里还和虚弱两个字有一点关系？

“叔叔.......”

还有什么比一个委屈巴巴的沈浩然更让高访没辙的。

“好好好，我喝，我喝。”高访无奈只能夺走沈浩然的勺子自己乖乖的喝起没有加任何调味料的汤品，喝两口又想起来一件事，“然然，明天去把孩子的户口上了吧。”

沈浩然点点头，思索了两秒，“对了，我一直想说，这次报户口，孩子都和你姓吧。”

“嗯？”高访放下勺子，转头看沈浩然一脸认真，“为什么？”

“仔细想想，生孩子辛苦的一直都是叔叔，还.....反正我就觉得，明明Omega付出的更多，却要跟A姓就是没道理。”小爸爸也讲不出所以然来，但就是觉得这样不对。

“我不同意。”

“我不同意你不同意！”

“然然，你别跟我扭......”高访摸了摸沈浩然的头，“宝宝是我们俩的孩子，我们是一个家庭，对于孩子没有所谓的谁付出多谁付出少。”

“我怀孕的时候，你对我的照顾难道是假的吗？”Omega慢慢释放安抚信息素，“你对我好，就等于对宝宝好，我不许你说只有我辛苦，我整天就吃吃喝喝哪里辛苦了。”

“叔叔......”

移开视线，避开狗狗眼攻击。

讨论无果，饭后，沈浩然惯例去刷碗，沥干水回到卧室就见到高访抱着宝宝在喂奶。自从在家休息高访就不再打发胶，柔顺的刘海贴在额头，背着光颔首哺乳的模样温柔的不像话。沈浩然不愿叨扰这样美好的画面，驻足在门口欣赏父子仨难得平静的时刻。

喂饱奶，沈浩然将孩子抱到婴儿房，空调调至合适的温度，让宝宝们安安稳稳的睡觉。

这也是少数他可以和高访安安静静呆着的时间之一。

高访解开纽扣，抱怨似的对着沈浩然道，“你说你天天逼我喝那么多汤，现在每天奶水都多的不得了，两个宝宝都喝不完。”好像为了印证Omega的话，浅色的睡衣胸前的一块晕出明显的奶渍，高访无奈看来又得换衣服。

“叔叔，我那些汤是给你补身体的，又不是下奶的........”

“不是都一样，现在怎么办，每天喂完小的都这样，有多少套睡衣也不够我换的了。”

不是有胸罩，你又不爱戴.......

沈浩然内心犯嘀咕，之前他采购了一批市面上专为男性哺乳期Omega设计的bra。可高访一看见就“恼羞成怒”，说自己一个大男人戴什么胸罩，最后勒令沈浩然将这堆玩意儿扔了了事。

“要不买个吸奶器吧。”小alpha对于各类产后用品都有做详细的攻略，比这个“老来得子”的Omega还要上心，“不吸出来，你又该疼了。”

高访选择性忽略这个可怕的词汇，自顾自的换起衣服，光裸的背脊一下落入的沈浩然的眼。

咕噜——

Alpha吞咽口水的声音。

叔叔！你老公还站在这儿呢！！！麻烦你有一点自己十分诱人的自觉好吗！！！

沈浩然已经记不清自己有多久没有开荤了，起先是因为高访拖着沉重的身子不宜再进行激烈的“运动”，后来就是漫长的产后恢复期。期间为丈夫擦身、洗澡都不是没有过，只是那时候高访的状况让沈浩然根本无暇动歪脑筋。

当一切都回归正常时候，沈浩然终于在一次无意看到高访换衣服的时候重整雄风，有了感觉。那天他在厕所自己幻想着高访打了出来，此后便有意识的躲开这种场合。

谁知现在........

高访转过身时被沈浩然的“鹰顾狼视”震了一下，黑色的眸子直白火辣。一下子就了然了自家alpha的欲望，高访没有穿上替换的睡衣，光裸着径直走向沈浩然。

“那什么.....我先出去.....你换.....”

沈浩然看着向自己一步步逼近的高访语无伦次，因为育子而二次发育的乳房比早先大了好几个罩杯——雪白粉嫩滚胀。腰线在胸乳的衬托下格外纤细，松垮睡裤之下的美景沈浩然不敢再想。

转身要走，却被自家丈夫抓住了手腕，“然然，你帮我摸摸，是不是又有肿块了？”

啊，是恶魔的喃语。

手被拉起覆向胸前的柔软，沈浩然嗡的一下失去了思考能力，转过头手指违背自己的意识顺从着高访的话语揉捏起来。柔软的触感让alpha心猿意马，下身迅速充血，难看的顶起了小帐篷。

手指微微用力便嵌入了弹性极佳的乳肉，强忍冲动一番认真摸索，根本没有涨奶产生的硬块。“没....没有.....”努力克制欲望，想要抽回手，却还是被Omega阻止，用力的将手按在自己的胸前，“是吗？可是我怎么还是觉得有点不舒服，然然帮我揉揉吧，就像之前那样。”

高访说的是产前沈浩然为了防止涨奶堵塞乳孔，固定时间做的按摩，当然，几乎每一次按摩都会向R18的方向发展。高访的暗示再明显不过，然而沈浩然不想接，他不确定高访的身体是否已经可以接受他的欲望，他不想因为一时冲动伤害心爱的人。

高访在心里翻了个白眼，这家伙真是小心过头了，明明自己都硬成这样了。

年上Omega不多啰嗦，直接吻上小丈夫将要叨叨叨大道理的唇，渐渐释放出自身的红酒味。他不愿意沈浩然为了他压抑自己的欲望，让一个有Omega的alpha自慰是Omega的耻辱。高访探入舌，色情万分的挑逗着对方，故意发出啧啧的声响，直到覆在胸乳上的大手主动的揉捏起来。

自家Omega如此勾引，再不上就不是alpha了，沈浩然低吼一声夺回主动权，前进两步将丈夫推上床铺。就连这样激情的亲吻都是十分久违的，与爱人唇齿相接的快感比性交更甚。

大掌饥渴的袭上肖想许久却不敢触碰的区域，发育极佳的乳房柔软的像发酵好的面团，不同的是弹性更加。

一吻毕，高访朦朦胧胧的睁开眼，就看到沈浩然肆意把玩着胸前的乳肉，好似在听话的遵循方才按摩胸部的要求，每一寸都不放过。硕大的胸乳被揉捏成各种形状，沈浩然会故意将乳肉聚拢又放开，欣赏白肉形成的乳波。羞耻的画面让高访登时红了眼，虽说是自己主动要求的，但亲眼见到又是另一回事。

而且，真的好舒服，孩子的粮仓被玩弄竟然会产生如此激烈的快感，高访只觉得后穴隐隐作痒。

“叔叔，你的奶水真的好多。”沈浩然痴迷的盯着那处，被孩子吸肿的乳头在一番玩弄下竟汨汨渗出了乳汁，想都不想，alpha就低头舔过乳白色的液体，一股浓郁的奶香盈满口中。边舔还一边轻轻揉按着乳肉，希望可以挤出更多。如沈浩然所愿，更多的乳汁从粉色的小孔中溢出，alpha满足的吮吸着源源不断涌出的生命之水。

“别吸......嗯啊.....”已然情动的高访抱住沈浩然的脑袋，嘴上说着别吸，却将对方的头压的更低。和被宝宝吸奶完全不一样，沈浩然吮吸乳肉的动作淫靡万分，用力吸吮的同时舌尖绕着乳头打转，恨不得将敏感的顶端蹂躏的胀大上一圈才罢休。

沈浩然自然知道这是高访的口是心非，非但没停，吸吮的力道还大上几分，故意发出超大的吞咽声，“叔叔的奶子真大，难怪奶水那么充裕。你不是嫌宝宝喝不完吗？那这些余粮以后就交给我来解决吧。”alpha恶意的微笑，几句骚话让高访性趣更加。

吸空一边的奶水，沈浩然转战另一边，手也没有闲着，依旧照顾着空闲下来的缨红，捻玩着红透了的乳头。

“嗯啊......然然.....没了.....别吸了.....”高访仰头，胸前传来的过分快感让他酥软了腰。

“瞎说，还有好多呢，你看~”沈浩然抬起头，证实自己的言语，将乳肉像中间聚拢，轻轻用力，奶水居然从乳孔中飙射出来，还粘上了一些在高访自己的脸上。

这下Omega真的红透了脸。

“两个宝宝都吸不完你的奶，叔叔真的好厉害，优秀妈妈典范。”沈浩然继续逗弄高访，只有这种时候他才能在嘴巴上占上风。

听不得这些骚话，高访也不知该怎么辩驳，干脆拉下沈浩然的头堵住了青年在床上的胡言乱语。可是对方探入的舌带着浓郁的奶香味——是他的奶水，就算不说话，沈浩然也可以用行动来证明他所言非虚。

两具身体紧密相贴，不仅胸前被两个小白兔顶的慌，连下身都被高访已然硬挺的性器硌住。沈浩然探手向下，不仅摸到对方炙热的男根，还有已经湿的一塌糊涂的睡裤，“叔叔下边也好能出水，睡裤都湿了。看起来，你比我还要想要。”

“那你还不快点填满我？”一句话说得既霸道又浪荡，高访并未否认身体的欲求，确实因为生育本能，Omega对于欲望的需求往往要高于alpha。许多Omega都会在产褥期结束后不久再次进入发情期，向他们的alpha祈求另一个孩子。这种生物本能是高访无法抗拒的，更何况哺乳期的他不被允许注射任何抑制剂。久未被进入的后穴痒的发疼，高访下意识的张开双腿挺起腰身，引诱着自家丈夫。

“啊！”想象中的触碰没有到来，反而被沈浩然抱起来，惹得高访一个惊呼。身体小心的抱向床沿，双脚被摆成羞耻的M字，大敞的穴口正对着跪坐在地板上的沈浩然的脸，“其他姿势你腰会酸。”简单的解释后，沈浩然的嘴就派上其他作用。

“然然！”温热的唇覆住穴口的感觉太过强烈，当下高访就一个激灵，“嗯啊.....别用嘴.....然然......”

Alpha不作理睬，兀自亲吻着菊穴的褶皱，小口一吸一吸的，这样的美景无论多少次，沈浩然都看不腻。伸出舌尖，用力顶入穴道，括约肌已经几乎恢复了产前的紧致，看不出是顺产过两个孩子的穴道。

高访被抱住大腿，进退不得，看着沈浩然的头在自己的双腿间耸动。明明提出邀约是为了让对方舒服，却又单方面的在被服侍，年上Omega有感动有心疼。久未经人事的穴壁被粗粝的舌苔来回舔舐，异样的快感直递大脑，酥麻的感觉并没有得到缓解反而更甚。勃起的性器被适时的把握住，撸动起来，骨节分明的指节熟稔的刮过柱身，配合着舌头的动作将一阵又一阵的快感带给高访的身体。

“然然....不要舌头......唔....你进来吧......你也忍好久了.......”饥渴了许久的身体稍加抚慰就舒服的想要高潮，但是不想被舌头.....

沈浩然不做声，将高访的右腿架上肩膀，动作更加卖力。

深处的瘙痒出舌头根本无法到达，高访不满的扭动腰身，克制住用双腿夹紧对方脑袋让舌头进的更深的冲动。

好痒......

孕育过两个小生命的地方瘙痒的过分，想要被alpha填满，高访欲求不满的险些要落泪。

舌头退出，高访以为可以被心心念念的肉棒填满的时候，进入的只是对方的三根手指。

“然然....嗯啊....你到底.. ....唔...什么时候才进来.......”一向沉稳的高访竟难得的像自己的丈夫撒起娇来，“我想要你进来肏我.....”通红的双眼也在向沈浩然传达一样的欲求。

Alpha依旧不做声，这让习惯在床上听沈浩然“胡言乱语”的高访很不适应，心下有种奇怪的感觉。可来不及思考，就被穴道中的快感打散思绪，“唔嗯......别抠.....你慢点.....”手指在炙热的甬道凶猛的冲刺，模仿性交的姿势来回抽插，将内里的淫水带出来不少。手指在深处来回搅弄，指腹没有规则在肠壁上揉按碾压，刺激着媚肉绞的死紧。

“不行了.....啊啊....然然.......别......会射的......”体内的动作越来越激烈，撸动性器的另一只手也加快了套弄的速度，顶端的马眼被指甲不停搔刮。沈浩然甚至还嫌不够跪的更直俯下身，一口含住了性器的顶端，舌尖刮过敏感的沟冠、顶端的缝隙。空闲出的右手缓缓向上，揉捏起一掌不足盈握的胸乳，食指中指夹着挺立的乳粒拉扯着。

全身的敏感处都被男人掌控，过度的刺激让高访不断呻吟出声，“唔嗯........啊啊......呜嗯.........呜......好爽......要去了！”闻言沈浩然一个深吞，喉咙的肌肉努力的收缩挤压着龟头，手指抽插的速度也快到将粘液打出了泡沫。终于，Omega全身痉挛着抵达了几个月来的第一个高潮，胸脯激烈的起伏，诉说着身体承受了过多的快感。

脱了水的鱼一般大口呼吸，高访脑中一片空白。不待他恢复，沈浩然便亲吻上来，好似给缺氧的濒死患者过气，此刻Omega的身体敏感的不像话，就连衣物的摩擦都能带来说不出的快感。沈浩然努力的安抚着对方，尽自己所能延长高访的高潮余韵。

高访舒服的又颤了几下，射出了余精。

当神志慢慢回到高访的大脑，他突然意识到刚才获得快感的人只有他。

“然然...？”高潮后性感的嗓音，唤着身旁为他清理的人，“为什么不做？”

“叔叔你别这样看我了，我可不想做渣A。”沈浩然实则掐着手心抑制着自己的欲求，他不是不想，而是不敢。他不确定高访的身体是否做好再次承受他的准备，万一……而且，现在没有保护措施，如果再一次进入，他不保证自己还能控制住alpha的本能，进入那紧致炙热的腔室，用自己的精液一次又一次的灌满那里。

嘶——

不能在想了。

沈浩然又掐了自己一把，希望可以借用疼痛转移自己龌龊的思想。

高访皱眉，他知道沈浩然在想什么，他也知道自己无法缓解对方的顾虑。可是，高访视线缓缓下移，沈浩然裆部的布料依旧顶的老高。

不忍心看对方憋着，高访跪坐起来，不顾沈浩然的阻拦，掏出对方的性器，“至少让我帮你口出来？”

许是高访低眉顺目的模样太过乖巧，又或是这个提议太过诱人。沈浩然这一次没有在拒绝，顺从的任由爱人将肉棒从裤裆里掏出来，舌尖色情的舔过猫唇，好似将要品尝什么佳肴。

猫唇轻启，俯下身微微张口探出小舌舔过渴望到现在的硬物，握住柱身从囊袋慢慢向上沿着凸起的经脉向上舔弄。比起触感视觉冲击更为要命，沈浩然呆愣的看着高访卖力的吞吐着自己的性器，小小的嘴为了容纳硕大的肉棒撑到最大，牙齿小心的避开脆弱的茎身，温暖的口腔完全不输他最爱的甬道。

而且！

高访胸前的两坨乳肉，因为弯腰的姿势呈水滴形看上去诱人的要命，沈浩然发誓，他绝对不是什么巨乳爱好者，可这玩意儿长在高访身上就让他性致高涨到不行。

努力吞吐着性器的高访也感受到了沈浩然直白的视线，一个可怕的念头突然涌上他的大脑，可以让对方爽爆的念头。

高访吐出口中的物什，媚眼如丝瞥了沈浩然一眼后竟大胆的捧起胸前的乳肉，向中间聚拢。乳球完美的契合在一起，只留一道缝隙，堪堪夹住了沈浩然硕大的性器。

要疯了！

沈浩然的眼睛都要掉出来了，又惊又喜又爽！

叔叔居然在给他乳交！！！

胸乳间的性器猛烈的跳动一下，高访挂上一抹得意的笑容看向沈浩然，少年难得的涨红了脸，好像被大姐姐调戏的小处男。

“然然，喜欢吗？”

然然回答不了！！！然然已经死了！！！

惊到失去语言能力的沈浩然，看着高访开始动作，双手控制着乳肉上下摩擦着他的肉棒。紫红的肉棍在雪白的软肉中上下起伏，前端渗出的前列腺液打湿了乳房，随着动作发出咕啾咕啾的声响。

“叔叔....!你，你不需要.....”不需要这样做的！

“我看你明明喜欢的紧，小坏蛋。”高访调笑，小朋友口是心非的模样可爱的不行，虽然心里羞耻的不行的，但这般犒赏沈浩然这段时间的付出和担心并不为过，“手好酸，然然，你自己来吧~”

高访魅惑的翻身躺回床上，托起胸部的姿势没有变化，满心满眼都是勾引沈浩然来肏他的奶子。沈浩然不负所望低吼一声跨上高访的腰，一下子就插入了双乳之间的间隙，头部从顶端探出，紫红色的龟头胀大的不像话，一下一下的几乎要顶到高访的下巴。

温暖的胸脯比起甬道紧致不足柔软有余，沈浩然卖力的挺动腰部，让性器在一对大奶中来回抽插，体验无上的快感。

乳房被肏弄的涌起一阵阵波动，高访甚至产生了沈浩然在肏弄他后穴的错觉，青年脸上是欲望得以满足的舒爽。

“叔叔，你的奶子太舒服了，和你下边的小嘴一样会夹.....嗯啊....”沈浩然餍足的仰起头，刘海随着动作一簇一簇的甩动拍打在额头上。

一句句粗俗的奶子羞的高访想用奶嘴塞住他的嘴。

或许是太用力，原本被吸干的奶水竟再一次涌出，高访吓得险些松手，却在下一秒被沈浩然的手掌覆住，“叔叔，好厉害，你的奶都被我干出来了.....”沈浩然烧红了眼，屁股抽动的速度加快，乳白色的液体慢慢渗出更多，一些流向沟壑与沈浩然的前列腺液混合沾湿了肆意造作的肉棒，一些流向两人相握的指缝，顺着手腕流到床上。

到后面，沈浩然会恶意的将乳汁倒刮，重新涂抹回肿胀的奶头，趁机再玩弄一下能让高访失神的两点。

高访一边羞耻万分，一边惊叹于沈浩然这一次射精的速度，他对自己男人的欲望可谓是了若指掌，性器抖动的频率昭示着沈浩然已经坚持不了多久。看着眼底一下一下戳刺的顶端，高访不自觉的张口含住圆润的头部，贪婪的吸吮起来。

“卧槽.....”沈浩然低咒，叔叔这是要玩死他呀。

再也忍不住刺激，沈浩然几个猛力抽插，在高访的口中得到了释放。

Alpha在还未结束射精时抽出了性器，恶趣味的将剩余的精液射在了高访胸部上，混杂着乳汁精液的白灼液体将被肏的泛红的奶子弄的湿漉漉、一塌糊涂。

沈浩然不知道的是，只是被玩弄胸部，给他口交，高访竟也在毫无抚慰的情况下达到一次小高潮。

黏黏腻腻的贤者时间过去，高访反应过来自己方才做出了多么惊人的举动，一改商业精英的模样，埋首在并不是哺乳期却也挺大的自家小alpha的胸部中间，哀叹自己真是越来越放浪形骸。

当然我们吃饱喝足的沈浩然同学还挺享受高访难得小媳妇儿的短短瞬间，身心皆满足的喜滋滋 的拍拍高访的背脊。

高访被抱着冲了个热水澡，洗干净身上不堪入目的混杂液体，在沈浩然温柔的给其吹头发时昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。

第二天，当高访醒来的时候，户口本上已经多了两个宝宝的页码 ，长女姓高，次子姓沈。

“沈浩然，你学会先斩后奏了是吧！”

今天也是沈浩然要靠卖萌求生存的一天~


	11. 【然访】叔叔，吃胡萝卜吗？

沈浩然，男性alpha，26岁。

在许多人年近三十还在寻找一份活少钱多离家近的工作时，沈浩然已经成为申麟集团的代理总裁。

在许多人年近三十还在四处相亲试图摆脱单身狗的身份时，沈浩然早已迎娶高富帅并且拥有一对可爱的龙凤胎。

当然，人生赢家沈浩然也有他的烦恼。

有了孩子之后的生活不如2人世界分分秒秒蜜里调油，但一家四口的日常也有别样趣味。宝宝平日里都由保姆照顾，为了融洽亲子关系，两位家长给自己下了死命令，每周的工作日必须腾出两天准时下班回家陪孩子吃饭，而这两天会由沈浩然亲自下厨。

今天就是这样的日子，沈浩然准时下班弄了几个小炒，配上一碗简单美味的豆腐羹，一桌菜也算有模有样。聊聊一天发生的趣事，晚饭也即将接近尾声，可再一次的，沈爸爸发现了最近让他有些烦恼的情况。

大多数的蔬菜都被留下了。

沈浩然看着桌上的餐盘中，但凡是荤素混炒，肉丝肉片都被挑了个干净。特别是那一盘胡萝卜炒牛肉，哦，不，现在它看上去简直就是炒胡萝卜！再看看小朋友碗边上，零零散散的都是被挑出来的绿色叶片。

是的了，沈浩然也遇到了普通家长会遇到的难题——孩子挑食。作为家庭教育的黑脸担当，沈浩然清清嗓子准备给孩子来一场严肃的餐桌文化教育，“言言，方方，你们为什么把蔬菜都剩下了？”

被点名的小朋友们一个瑟缩，胆子稍微大些的姐姐娇声娇气的控诉“因为他们都很难吃呀，言言讨厌蔬菜！”

“嗯，方方也是！”弟弟开口附和。

“哪里难吃的了，你看就像胡萝卜，甜甜脆脆的不是很好吃吗？而且这是爸爸辛辛苦苦做的菜，你们这样浪费，爸爸会很伤心的。”说着沈浩然还真的就摆出苦瓜脸，故作伤心，还举起筷子给两个孩子各夹了一片胡萝卜放进碗里，“来，尝尝看。”

比起强迫孩子小小年纪就语言绘画乐器舞蹈样样精通，夫夫俩人更注重孩子的性格培养，认为善良、富有同情心才是作为人最基本的东西。

所以两个孩子一听这话便一同皱起小小的眉，盯着碗里的橘黄色片状物不知如何是好。

不想吃胡萝卜，可是也不想爸爸难过……

姐姐实在没办法，向另一个父亲投去求救的目光，结果见到高访一脸不自在的移开了视线。

而且……

“爸爸！可是爹地也没有吃胡萝卜！”为了不吃胡萝卜，女儿毫不留情的举报自己最爱的爹地。

高访很尴尬，试图将胡萝卜夹到另一边，可是这个动作已经落入沈浩然的眼中。

心虚的对上爱人的眼，看见对方使了个眼色又比了比叔叔的口型，大致意思应该是让他一起劝孩子不能挑食。

但是，高访真的非常、非常不爱吃胡萝卜。

叫他吃胡萝卜是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。

对不起了，然然。

“咳，咳…”高访闪躲开沈浩然的育儿凝视射线，“那个，爹地觉得吧，嗯…在挑选食物这件事上吧，还是可以保留一些个人自由的。人嘛，总有一两样不爱吃的东西嘛，这很正常。”

然然，你别拿脚顶我，我什么都不知道。

“爹地说的对，很正常嘛！”小孩子也不管高访说的是否合理，反正可以让他们不用被逼着吃下胡萝卜就是真理！

“爸爸，你也不要伤心了，以后不要做蔬菜就好了。其他的东西我们都会吃干净的～”

“是的，爸爸～这次就饶了我们吧～”姐弟俩一起发动狗狗眼攻势，别问为什么，反正每次爸爸朝爹地使这招，爹地就什么都好好好。

事实证明，确实有效。

一不留神，沈浩然就在宝宝们楚楚可怜的眼神中败下阵来。

对于丈夫的临阵叛敌，沈浩然在小本本上记了一笔。

周五晚上，沈浩然接到表哥林耀正的电话，说要带言言、方方一起出去玩。这位表哥因为拓展上海分公司的事来沪已经几个月了，期间他们统共也就一起吃了3次饭。这次突然来电还说要带孩子出去玩，沈浩然眉头一皱觉得事情并不简单。

果然在他的威逼利诱之下，林耀正终于坦白，原来他在上海重遇了六年前突然销声匿迹的高秘书，对方居然还有个与双胞胎年纪相仿的孩子。这次也是没办法了，想要从孩子入手重新把人追回来。

电话那头林耀正是掏心掏肺的表决心，电话这头沈浩然也是越听越揪心，感情路十分顺利的他怎么能理解六年的相思之苦，当即就满口答应了。

还好告知高访后，对方也欣然同意了。

周六一早，在两位爸爸的千叮咛万嘱咐之下，宝宝们终于踏上了他们的红娘之旅。

二两位空巢老人也享受起难得的二人时光来。

送走孩子，沈浩然熊抱着高访又睡了个回笼觉，待他再次起床的时候已经接近晌午饭点。

正寻思着高访去哪儿了的时候，就听见厨房传来轻微的响声。

顶着一头乱毛，沈浩然兴冲冲的穿上拖鞋冲去厨房。

只见高访正在起锅摆盘，睡衣外边套着格子围裙，后腰带系了个蝴蝶结，将男人纤细的腰线完全勾勒出来，且衬托着臀部更加挺翘。

自然的由背后环抱住自家爱人，下巴抵上高访的肩，沈浩然就跟只撒娇的小狗狗般磨蹭着，“好香啊～哇～我最爱的糖醋肉！”

沈浩然眼疾手快的从盘子里偷走一块塞进嘴里，浓郁的酱汁在口腔散开，酸酸甜甜的口味正好，肉也用油先过过，锁住了汁水，鲜嫩可口。

“叔叔做的糖醋肉最好吃了！”马屁大王沈浩然热情称赞。

“你可拉倒吧，还不都是你教的，沈大厨。”高访笑笑，明明他们的儿子女儿都能打酱油了，沈浩然与他独处时还是会像个孩子一样。

人都是有了孩子之后才学会做父母的，高访也是为了照顾孩子跟着沈浩然学了几手，基本上都是讨喜小朋友的菜式。

好巧不巧，沈浩然也是一个“小朋友”。

“叔叔怎么想起来做饭了，干嘛不多睡儿？”黏人精沈浩然也不管高访还在给排骨裹面包粉，维持着抱抱的姿势不肯松手。

“我看你睡那么香，就没叫你。家里一直都是你买洗烧，我也就偶尔煮一次。”高访对背后的重量倒也不恼，反而还有些享受沈浩然久违的撒娇，于是拖着大型人形挂件在厨房继续忙活着。

“炖蛋已经上气了，再过几分钟就好了。”高访已经将用刀背均匀拍打过的两块排骨全都过上了面包糠，挂着沈浩然准备热油锅炸猪排。

“叔叔，蔬菜呢，蛋好了我来帮忙炒个蔬菜吧。”沈浩然环顾一圈没见到绿色蔬菜的影子，他们家的餐桌可是讲究有咸有甜，有荤有素的。

“冰箱里蔬菜吃完了，再出去买耽误时间，就炖了个蛋。”

“嗯？这不是还有两根胡萝卜吗？”沈浩然打开冰箱，发现保险抽屉里除了几盒车厘子还有两根胡萝卜静静躺在那。

“胡萝卜是蔬菜吗？”高访嫌弃的瞥了眼，“胡萝卜简直就是恶魔果实！”

此情此景，沈浩然一下子就联想到上次高访为了逃避胡萝卜通敌卖老公的事。双眼微咪，举着胡萝卜望向高访因弯腰而翘的更高的臀。心里的小恶魔一下子飞出来，他好像想到了另一种能让高访吃胡萝卜的方法。

“叔叔，那你更加得吃吃看了，看看能不能获得什么超能力？”沈浩然绕到灶台上关上了火。

“什.......唔....”转头的瞬间，高访的唇就被堵上，熟悉到不能再熟悉的可乐味一下子飘的厨房四处都是。

沈浩然的吻突然而猛烈，高访甚至还未来得及放下铲子，就被亲的五迷三道。后脑勺给宽厚的手掌扣住，口腔被极具侵略性的占有，另一只手也不规矩的下移到了臀部。经年累月的健身让男人的身体更加结实，鼓起的肌肉劲道十足，让高访无法挣脱。

许久未在家中如此放肆的激吻，高访压抑的情欲也被调拨出来，手中的铲子随意的丢弃在灶台上。高访回抱住自己的丈夫，时间的淘洗让他更有男人味，不仅仅只是身体，还有气势。

26的alpha告别了紫红的发色，留起了干练的黑色短发，工作日搭配上剪裁合体的正装，俨然一副社会精英的模样。作为合作伙伴，两人一同进行过不少商业谈判，虽说在专业性上沈浩然还有些缺失，可在谈吐举止上可谓进退有度，分厘必争。好几次连他这个老江湖都不得不暗暗叫好，沈浩然已经越来越成熟，而他可以教给沈浩然的东西已经越来越少了。

“叔叔，接吻的时候还分心？”沈浩然捏了捏高访的屁股，明显感觉到叔叔有点心不在焉，“我的技术变得那么差了？”

“我一手调教出来的，怎么会差。”高访也知晓这是沈浩然开的玩笑，顺着话头反送了一句。

“不先吃饭？”难得孩子都不在，高访也确实有想要了，但这菜做到一半……

“20分钟…”说完沈浩然又开始动手动脚，手指缓慢的沿着腰线从围裙腰带的缝隙穿了进去，挑逗意味强烈的抚摸着高访的小腹。

“能行？”高访戏谑道。

“快两周没做了，除非叔叔在外边偷人，不然长不短。”嗅到高访后颈也溢出了酒香，alpha勾起唇角亲吻上独属于他的omega，舌尖有意无意的舔过发烫的腺体，将酒味逼的愈发浓郁。

环住腰身的手不安分的解开睡衣的扣子，每解开一颗，沈浩然就会在腺体的附近种下一颗草莓。湿漉漉的舌头色气十足的留下一道道水痕，alpha毫不客气的散发着自己的信息素。

当睡衣彻底被打开、褪下，高访也已经软了腰，全靠灶台和沈浩然粗壮的手臂支持。

“嗯…然然…”高访被吻的浑身燥热，男人在情事上的手段越来越高明，三两下就能将他挑逗的浴火缠身。在信息素的影响下，高访的后穴很快就一抽一抽的传来痒意，想要用沈浩然的大家伙插进去止止痒。

“嗯？”

“嗯什么嗯？孩子都五岁了，还要让我教你怎么做爱？”高访眼波流转，一手扶着大理石桌面，一手连同内裤一起将睡裤拉下。橡皮筋滑过屁股时高访特意放慢动作，手指卡紧皮筋，将丰满的臀肉勒出一道凹痕，看起来肉感十足，让人想要狠狠的捏上一把。随后还大胆的将魔爪伸向沈浩然的裤衩，三两下就将对方的性器释放出来，熟练的反手套弄起已然勃发的肉棍。

高访小幅度的抬起屁股，求欢的意图再明白不过。主动用臀缝夹住硬物，上下扭动着腰用后穴分泌出的液体润滑着烫热的硬物。omega主动的就差直接将顶端抵住穴口，自己吞进去了。

沈浩然根本受不住这样的撩拨，刚想提枪就上，却在看见胡萝卜时想起自己是带着革命任务的！“叔叔，在吃下你最爱的这根之前，得先尝尝这个哦～～。”说着便迅速退开下身，将胡萝卜圆润的头部抵住穴口缓缓推入。

“嘶——好冰……”完全准备好接纳性器的后穴却被塞入食物，刚从冰箱里拿出来的冰凉感刺激的高访向前挺腰想要逃脱，“然然你玩什么呢……这是吃的东西…”

“没错啊，我是在让叔叔的小屁股吃啊～”沈浩然故作烂漫的说着。

“吃你个头！”高访伸手想要自己拔出愈发深入的胡萝卜，却被沈浩然反扣住双手。

温热的鼻息喷洒在颈后，性感的气音萦绕在高访耳边，“叔叔那么迫不及待的想要吃我的“头”啊～”

“对，想吃然然这根，所以快把这玩意儿拿出去....”高访回头魅惑的瞟了一眼，黑亮的眸子写满了欲求，“然然.......我只想要你的进来......”手被困住，高访只能抬起脚，磨蹭着沈浩然的小腿。

“吃完前菜马上就给你。”沈浩然眼睛都发红了，但他也知道这种勾引是高访进攻的手段，如果现在拔出来他就又输了。咬咬牙，将胡萝卜又推进了几分，越往后越粗的柱状物将穴口拓展的有三指阔，紧紧的咬住橘色的表面，一吸一吸的蠕动着，好像真的吃的津津有味似的。

“嗯啊.....够了.....不要了......”

“还不够，这一整根叔叔都可以吃下去，现在才进去一半呢。”沈浩然还嫌不够，“叔叔，胡萝卜含有丰富的胡萝卜素，多吃点对视力也有帮助。如果你小时候就多吃点胡萝卜，现在就不会近视了。”虽然叔叔戴眼镜超级好看，沈浩然默默的在心里添了一句。

“你可拉倒吧...”

高访被逼的不行，体内高热的温度已经慢慢的将胡萝卜焐热，渐渐的他竟真的从这根有机物身上寻求到了一丝被填充的快感。沈浩然还在将其向里推，不仅如此还不停的旋转搅动着，胡萝卜的头部时不时的碾摩擦过敏感的肠肉，一股一股的淫水不受控制的分泌、涌出。

“叔叔，你有感觉了？”沈浩然坏笑，舔过高访通红的耳廓，向耳蜗吹气，高访只能应接不暇的瑟缩身体闪躲着。

“怎么....嗯.....怎么可能因为胡萝卜有感觉。”高访嘴硬，完全不承认这种难吃至极的蔬菜在沈浩然的控制下给他带来的快意。

“哦~那看来是然然还不够努力。”说着沈浩然一边偷笑一边将几乎没入穴口的胡萝卜抽了出来，在几乎完全抽出时又狠狠的推送了回去，黏腻的液体被这一连环动作带出又挤回，发出了噗嗤噗嗤的声响，在安静的厨房显得格外明显。沈浩然就这样重复了好几个来回，用胡萝卜肏着他心爱的丈夫。

“沈浩然！”高访惊叫，佯怒呵斥，“别再玩了，拿出去！”他可不想真的被一根胡萝卜操弄。

“叔叔，你是不是不爱我了，你以前从来不会凶我的。”但凡苗头不对，沈浩然就开启软糯模式，好像不让他往丈夫屁股里塞食物是多委屈一件事，“前些天也是，明明是小崽子们挑食不对，你却还帮他们说话，这样要怎么教小孩。你是不是有了孩子就忘了孩子爹，我还是不是你最爱的然然了。”沈浩然越说越声情并茂，如果不是手上控制胡萝卜抽插肉穴的动作没有停止，高访都要当真了。

“你真是.....”高访听完才知道沈浩然上演着一出是怎么回事，当下简直哭笑不得。屁股后面的感觉越来越强烈，他也自知理亏，只能扭转过上半身勾住沈浩然的脖子堵住这张聒噪的嘴。

算了，随他高兴吧。

沈浩然将高访的舌勾进自己口中吮吸着，湿滑的软肉无论过去多少年都是他最爱的佳肴。沈浩然睁开眼看着高访近在咫尺的睫毛。高访有些内双，闭上眼时睫毛会比睁眼的时候看起来更长，特别是接吻的时候会因为情动而微微颤抖，实在是可爱的不得了。沈浩然想，这一定是只有他才知道的小秘密。

几乎缺氧，高访才又夺回了主动权，轻轻咬上沈浩然的下唇。他一直没有告诉沈浩然，他对这一双唇有着别样的执着，从第一次见面时就觉得很适合接吻的嘴唇，这几年高访对它的热爱只增不减。

“叔叔，胡萝卜好吃吗？”吻毕沈浩然感觉到手上抽送的动作愈发艰难，高访里边实在夹得太紧了，这是对方快要高潮的前兆。偶尔的异物插入是小情趣，但他可不准备让高访被这玩意儿弄到高潮。

“难吃死了.....嗯哈.....”高访握住沈浩然的性器，指腹摩挲过顶端的缝隙，“没有这根大，也没有这根粗，更加没有这根肏的我舒服......你再不进来...嗯啊....晚上就给我去客房睡！”

高访的威逼利诱着实有效，在高司令的最后通牒下，沈浩然终于拔出了湿漉漉的胡萝卜，橘色的柱状物已经沾满了黏糊糊的液体。玩够了的沈浩然扶起性器对准还没来得及闭拢的穴口一刺而入，比胡萝卜粗大了一圈的肉棒一下子就没入的只剩子孙袋还在外边。

“嘶——”一段时间没有欢爱过的肉穴比沈浩然想的还要紧致，一进去就被夹住，他的小兄弟险些一下子就要交代出货，“嗯啊....好久没做，叔叔里边更紧了......”沈浩然舒服的扣住高访的腰，不给一点点缓冲的时间就开始快速的抽插起来。每一次的深入浅出都带给沈浩然更深一层的快感，紧热的后穴简直是他的人间天堂，听着高访被他肏的咿呀乱叫，男人的内心满足无比。试问哪一个男人没有幻想过在厨房疯狂肏干只穿了一条围裙的爱人？

“嗯嗯嗯......啊....然...然.....啊.....慢.....啊啊啊！”高访被顶的话也说不利索，一张嘴只能往外蹦出舒服的呻吟喊声。沈浩然实在肏的太狠了，可能是孩子难得不在，两人许久为在家中如此放肆的交媾，沈浩然才会如此毫无顾忌的冲刺。肉棒确实比那没有自主意识的玩意儿肏的他爽利多了，老夫老夫的性爱无需过多的言语。高访只许扭一扭屁股，沈浩然就知道他哪里痒了，应该撞哪里了。体内最需要的地方被好好的照顾着，高访抓住沈浩然箍住他腰间的手，疯狂的快感让指尖掐的肌肉都泛白了。原本麻痒的感觉都在肉棒的照顾下转换为酥麻的快感冲上脑门，“好.......好重...嗯啊啊...好爽......啊啊啊啊啊......肏到了....那里好舒服........对.....嗯啊.....好棒......”

“叔叔再叫大声点......”热情似火的丈夫不断的浪叫鼓励着沈浩然的动作，他卖力的款摆腰身，好似永动机般不会疲累，穴内的媚肉有生命般争相吮吸着他的性器，“不要停....啊....让我知道你有多舒服......”沈浩然愈发的加大力度，恨不得连两颗囊袋都塞进去，龟头已经顶到生殖腔的入口，自从双胞胎出生后，沈浩然就去做了结扎，之后两人的性爱就完全没有忌惮，无数次次沈浩然都会操开那里，将精液灌满其中，他知道高访喜欢生殖腔被搅弄的感觉。

“啊哈.....顶到了.......啊啊.........快进来.......”脆弱敏感的腔室在一次次的性爱中变得更加易感，高访的身体已经彻底被沈浩然肏熟了，每次龟头戳刺那里时，腔口就好像知道又可以吃到满满的精液一般，自主自动的打开迎接alpha的那一根。他渴望沈浩然粗暴的插入他最隐蔽的地方，然后再抽出再进入，他的身体记得那种销魂的快乐。他可以感觉到腔口在一吸一吸的欢迎alpha的光临。

“唔嗯....咬好紧.......好热.....”沈浩然没费多大力气便进入的生殖腔，覃状的头部被炙热的腔室完美的包裹住，好像肏进一块加热过的芝士块，柔软、多汁。沈浩然享受着蘑菇头被吮吸的快感，舒服的头皮发麻。

“唔哈......别停下......嗯....”高访也舒服的不行，体内被充满的感觉让他有些上瘾，身体已经贪恋上这种快意，只要沈浩然停下，他就空虚的不行，哼哼着让沈浩然继续动作，“动.....然然动一下......”

Alpha顺其意的抽送起来，硕大的老二一次次的进出腔口，性器的根部与顶端被Omega的两张小嘴同时吞吃。紧致滑嫩的穴肉在主人的授意下拼命收缩着，紧紧的吸住操弄的他们舒服的不行的孽根。浊液被拍打成白色的泡沫一下一下的挤出穴口，头冠处迅速的来回碾过生殖腔口，每一次顶入都狠狠的撞击着腔壁。

“啊啊啊......好爽.....太深了.....然然.....要破了.....”高访攥紧围裙。

沈浩然爽的皱紧眉头，感觉随时都会射精，一双大手上移钳住高访的胸乳，揉面团一般极弄白皙的软肉。哺乳期结束后半年高访的胸乳就恢复了平坦，但沈浩然却留下了喜欢揉捏这处的习惯，好像只要他努力就可以再从中榨出点乳汁。粗糙的指腹毫不留情的捏起乳头，缨红的小点在疼痛中被刺激的愈发硬挺，与后穴的快感交相呼应直冲大脑。

“然然.......要射了.....奶头好舒服......小穴也好舒服......”高访爽的浑身颤栗，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，背后已经蒙上一层薄汗，前方的性器还未被触碰就硬的不行，鼓鼓囊囊的叫嚣着要发泄，将围裙顶起了一个小帐篷，“啊啊啊……然然好会干…嗯嗯啊……哈……要被肏射了…”

面前靠双手维持站立，无暇去抚慰前端，幸好他早就已经可以通过后穴达到高潮，努力的向后扭着腰，勾引沈浩然干的更快更猛。

“叔叔，你一边说我干的太深了却一边在扭屁股，实在是太骚了吧。”

“谁....啊.....谁叫你干的我那么爽......老公......还要....要更多......要你的精液射满我的身体......”

“卧槽，老婆，你太会了！”

“唔嗯.....对就这样......好深......肏到最里面了 要被老公肏坏了........”

艹，叔叔实在是太......

高访彻底失神，胡乱的喊着淫乱的话语，连平日不太出现的称呼也脱口而出。一声声的老公喊得沈浩然心猿意马，下身一个抖动，再加上被高访扭着屁股求肏的模样刺激的不浅。于是双手更用力的捏住高访的乳肉，下身几个奋力冲刺，将高访肏的咿呀乱叫。穴道生殖腔奶头同时被刺激，高访爽的蜷起了脚趾，生生的被沈浩然的肉棒操到了高潮，脑中一片空白，前方的性器飙射出精液，后穴也疯狂的收缩着，在高潮的快感中狂乱起舞。

沈浩然被夹得爽快，到达高潮前一秒拔出了性器噗噜噜的将十几股精液全部射在了高访的背上。白灼的液体烫的高访瑟缩着背脊，两眼迷离不惑的转头。

“为什么不射在里面......？”高访被肏红的双眼有几分泫然欲泣的模样，好像吃不到自己男人的精液是受了天大的委屈一般。

“乖，还要吃饭呢....”沈浩然抱着高访享受了一会儿贤者时间，果然隔开一段时间的性爱爽的不像话，“下午在喂饱你的小屁股。”说完沈浩然拍了拍高访弹性十足的臀肉。

“好，还有，把这根该死的胡萝卜给我扔了......”高访稍微缓过劲，撇见桌上那根还沾着他淫水的胡萝卜又羞又恼的，看着就心烦。

“好好好，都听媳妇儿的~”沈浩然看到胡萝卜倒是乐的很，方才没这玩意儿助兴，高访兴许还不会浪成这样呢，“那我晚上不用睡客房了吧~叔叔~~”

高访泄愤的瞪了胡萝卜一眼，他当然不舍得让自己的小丈夫去睡客房。毕竟没有这个大火炉子抱着，晚上他还睡不着呢。

休整一番，吃饱饭洗过碗，沈浩然认真的拉来高访聊了聊孩子挑食的问题，再次打成友好协商，在孩子的教育问题上坚持一个原则，不向撒娇退让，不向狗狗眼屈服！高访以不想再在家中看到胡萝卜为代价应允了沈浩然的要求，不再为孩子们开脱。并且在一下午的性爱活动中用行动为前两天自己妄论是非、放任孩子挑食向丈夫表达了深刻的歉意。而看着裸体围裙的丈夫跪在地上给自己口交，直冲脑门的快感让沈浩然对此次的致歉表示万分的满意。

晚上八点多，当林耀正准时来还孩子的时候，隔着大门就能闻到房间内浓郁的不行信息素味。可乐夹杂着红酒，那么高浓度的信息素，但凡是性成熟了的成年人都知道发生了什么。

还在遥遥无期追妻路上的小林总皱皱鼻子，对表弟孩子都那么大了还如此荒淫无度表示强烈谴责。

后记1

林耀正：小然啊，不是我说你，孩子都那么大了，收敛一点。

沈浩然：你先追上嫂子再说吧，别在这羡慕嫉妒恨，略略略~~~

后记2

在另一个家庭聚餐日，当双胞胎再一次挑出蔬菜扔在桌边时，沈浩然轻咳一声。

“爸爸，那个......爹地说过.....每个人有......嗯.....选择食物的自由。”姐姐心虚的吱吱呜呜，努力回想着上次爹地帮他们开脱的理由。

“姐姐说的对.....?”傻弟弟还不知道大局已变，父母双方早就完成了不怎么肮脏的屁眼交易，一心支持姐姐的话。

“哦？是吗？”沈浩然故作诧异的转头看向高访。

高爸爸放下筷子，一脸认真的和宝宝们说道，“言言、方方，好孩子不可以挑食哦~~快把这些都吃下去~这样才能健健康康的长大哦~”

“可是.....可是.....”弟弟没想到爹地突然转换阵营，可是来可是去也可是不出来什么，葡萄大的黑眸子一下子盈满了泪水，要落不落的简直就是缩小版的沈浩然，“可是爹地你上次不是那么说的.....”

宝宝委屈。

宝宝不想吃蔬菜。

“爹地，我们的自由呢！”姐姐稍微要坚强一点，冷静的面对着父亲的“背叛”，小大人一般的宣扬着自己刚学会不久的自由言论。

“嗯，言言，你要知道，人类在追求自由的道路上，总是会面临很多次失败的。”高访推了推眼镜，一本正经的样子仿佛在生意场上谈判，“爹地很遗憾的告诉你，在追求挑选食物的自由权上，你和弟弟可能还需要再奋斗十几年。”

“可是.....”双胞胎没有办法，只能一起狗狗眼。

“没有可是。”沈浩然趁热打铁，给双胞胎一人夹了一大把青菜，“你们不是最听爹地的话吗？”

终于在高访充满母性光辉的微笑 （其实是威胁）下，小朋友们心不甘情不愿的吃下了指定份额的蔬菜。

沈浩然对于这场挑食之战最终反败为胜十分美滋滋，并且再一次感叹古人说的好，擒贼先擒王~~


End file.
